Preparing for the wedding
by Dil9
Summary: Charlie and Renee and the Cullen's get together to prepare for the wedding. Edward and Bella run into all sorts of humorous situations as usual because of their crazy needs. Their families meddle and the results will make you laugh your head off. Come join in the fun with me. Can be a sequel to Romance & Love or read as a separate story. Twilight
1. Chapter Getting to know Edward

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Chapter 1 - Exploring Edward**_

**Bella's point of view**

Edward was going to really do it! I couldn't believe it! All this time I'd only managed to get several glances at his beautiful body. I wanted so much to explore him and get to know him intimately. I knew he was naked underneath the comforter covering him up to his chin.

I couldn't help staring into his dark eyes which were now swirling orbs of desire. I could see his hesitation and shy vulnerability as he slowly removed the comforter covering him. I took a quick peak at him, oh god! He was already very aroused from the way something was pointing in the air! As if in a dream I felt my hand reach out to it. When my finger touched his icy skin I felt the familiar shock. I couldn't resist tracing it. Edward shivered at my touch. Oh it twitched! And my god it looks huge! I needed a moment to gather my thoughts. I knew I was blushing and I needed to control my reactions to him as well. I also knew how self conscious and shy Edward was so I decided to take things slowly at first and put him at ease.

"Edward you look so beautiful…I can't believe you are mine…" My voice sounded as if it came from far away even to my ears. Edward Cullen naked! Not to mention very aroused! And I was touching him very freely! My inner voice was screaming at me in glee! I had waited so long for this.

"I'm yours love.. forever.." I very husky voice whispered back. Oh!.. Just then something cold touched my nipple I looked down to see Edward's finger tracing my nipple. Oh no he doesn't!

"Still my turn Edward!" He held very still. Was he really ok with this? Should I ask him? I didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Edward…..Is it ok if I touch you?" What was he thinking? Why was he so still? Can the others hear us? Edward had put on loud music and told me that no one can hear us with the noise.

"Yes love. You can do anything you want." Oh god! That velvet voice….I felt a shiver rush right to my core.

"Anything?" What would he taste like? Jessica had told me it was awful. But I didn't think it would be like that with Edward.

"Anything except that!" Oh! Shit! How did he know I was thinking of doing that? Well best act like I wasn't thinking that at all.

"What Edward?" He was at a loss for words. Good! I didn't think he'd come out and say it to me. So I can pretend that I was not thinking of sucking the living daylights out of him!

"Anything… except for going all the way…" No way! At least not today! Well I'd better look my fill now. Once I started touching him he might pull away and I won't get to see him properly again. I slowly ran my eyes all over his body taking in the beautiful chiseled vampire laying next to me. He looked so human laying here like this. His happy trail of bronze curly hair continued from his chest to the base of his thingie. That part of him was very pink. Come to think of it he has a slight pinkish tinge on his face too! This is the first time I noticed it. Was he blushing? Can vampires blush? They do have blood in their system from feeding. Was it because of it that, that part of him looked so human? The only thing that betrayed that he was not human was his stillness just like a statue. What a perfect statue.

Oh my god! This perfect creature loved me! I told myself to focus! focus! I looked up at him. He was staring at me. His eyes dark with desire. His lips were half open. I leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed at me trying to drag me closer. No way!

"Patience Edward" As I traced over his face I couldn't help but stare in wonder at him. I couldn't believe he was mine! He had a very strong jaw line. As I traced his full lips I felt the cold touch of his tongue on my fingers.

"Edward!" I warned him and he gave me his crooked smile. He was trying to dazzle me. I nearly stopped breathing. Then I just gave in to my desire and frantically kissed him everywhere I could reach. His tiny nipples were erect. I bent down and sucked one of them. Then blew over, they peaked even more. I'd read on the internet that it was a nice sensation. Yes! I finally did that internet search about male nipples!

"Bella…" I barely heard him. Wow! He looked like he was really turned on. I wanted to touch his shaft once more. Will he stop me? Should I distract him a bit? I kissed him while reaching for his hardness. He shuddered and I could feel the electric shock go right to my core. I was surprised to find moisture on my hand. I removed my hand in my surprise and looked at him.

"It's..err..it's..." Edward was looking at any where but my face, stammering.

"It's ok" I managed to mutter. What I really wanted to do was know what it tasted like.

"It's only..before.. you know...pre..." He was still trying to explain. I knew he was embarrassed. Now I felt myself blushing. Just then the word pre triggered something in my mind and I remembered exactly what it was... pre come! I held up my hand telling him that he didn't need to explain. He released a breath and nodded his head in relief. I rubbed the wetness on his hardness moving my hand carefully down.

"Oh Bella so good.."

Did he like it? I was thrilled. I concentrated on all I had learnt over the internet, touching his sack while stroking him. To my amazement he was getting wetter and warmer if possible with every touch. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Will he stop me? I looked at him again. Oh god! He looked close. He was gasping for air. Almost sobbing. I leaned down to kiss him. He closed his eyes. He looked totally gone.

"Bella.. ah… I'm close love…" I barely heard him. This was my chance. It was now or never! Without thinking twice I took him in my mouth. Oh! He was so big! I sucked on him twirling my tongue. I nearly gagged when he released. I swallowed everything he gave me. Wow! So this was what it was all about? I couldn't help smiling to myself.

I'd just given Edward Cullen a bj! Me! Bella Swan and I knew he had loved it although I knew I was going to get hammered for this. But it was all worth the utter peaceful blissed out look on Edward's face when he came. He was magnificent in his pleasure. He had never looked more other worldly than at that moment. Spread out for me in all his naked glory he let out a growl screaming my name in ecstasy... even as he lost control he remembered me it was my name that fell from his lips.. how I loved this creature. His eyes slowly opened swirling orbs of molten lava... then he blinked focusing on me. It took him a moment to get his bearings. I knew the exact moment he remembered what I had done to him, that I had had him in my mouth.

"Bella!"

I knew he was going to go into all the reasons why I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was not going to regret it even for a moment. I grinned at my handsome fiancé. I couldn't be happier.

_Do you think I should continue this story? I would love to hear from you. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. _

_I wrote this as an outtake for my story "Romance & Love" but then realised that it can be read as a one shot as well. So I'm posting it as one. If you haven't read that story please do... there are many more juicy bits in it:) I've written this same experience from Edward's point of view in that story,__ it was written was the sequel for "Love & denial".  
_


	2. Chapter Lunch with the Cullens

**A/N:Please note that the words in italics within inverted commas are thoughts of others that Edward hears with his mindreading ability.**

**_Chapter 2 - Lunch with the Cullens_  
**

**Edward's Point of view**

Scandalous! Outrageous! But heart wrenchingly gratifying. Any lingering doubts I had about her acceptance of my cold stone body were laid to rest with that single forbidden touch of her lips. The incredible warmth, aha... I can feel it now. Her pink lips wrapped around me. I never thought that such an illicit act could give so much pleasure. I detested gentlemen who had their partners perform this on them. I had always thought it was degrading. What I had never expected was that it would be arousing for Bella. I had smelt her heightened arousal the moment she took me into her mouth. It was that along with the indescribable feeling of her lips sucking that part of me that sent me over the edge into ecstasy. Pure unadulterated pleasure in the arms of the one I love..

_"Edward focus"_ Alice kicked me under the table. Everyone was looking at me. I searched their minds to figure out what I had missed. We were having lunch with Bella's parents who had visited our place for the first time to discuss the wedding preparations. I had just had an indescribable infinitely pleasurable experience with their daughter upstairs while they all sat downstairs in ignorance planning the wedding. Well not my family. I couldn't help my grimace at the lack of privacy.

_"Edward! Renee is talking to you."_ Another kick from Alice finally brought me out of my musings.

To my dismay reality was not as pleasant as my memories.

"Edward don't be shy, please have some more." Renee piled some ugly looking green stuff into my plate. It smelled horrible. My family looked nauseous and Esme blamed herself for making it. She thought of the name broccoli and that it was supposed to be good for you.

I saw Bella looking at me and then when the others were distracted serving themselves, she took some of the broccoli from me. Unfortunately Charlie saw her. Renee noticed Charlie's disapproving glance at Bella and saw the broccoli missing from my plate.

"Bella! I know you hate that stuff, why are you stealing from Edward?" Bella blushed instantly.

"Renee, let the boy have some real food." Charlie interrupted and to my horror piled another piece of beef on to my plate. Unfortunately this was the cooked variety. Bella had made sure Esme had prepared some beef steak for us covered in animal blood so that we can pretend to munch on it.

"Charlie, I really can't eat so much." I protested.

"What nonsense, you have a healthy appetite."

"He does?" Emmett asked unable to help himself trying very hard to contain a chuckle.

"Yes, He ate even more than the huge Quileute boys during our fishing trip. I don't know where all the food goes." Charlie had a frown on his face when he muttered the last part to himself. All of us heard and I saw the questioning look on my family's faces. The Quileute's had of course just been giving me food and stealing it away and eating it themselves when Charlie looked elsewhere. Luckily Bella's next words made him dismiss the thought.

"Edward runs a lot so he burns off most of what he eats." Bella said as if it was obvious. Emmett blinked as if he did not know what to think of this piece of information.

"Talking of appetites, Emmett!"Renee looked with disapproval at the meagre serving of food on Emmett's plate.

"Here have some more lasagne." I watched with amusement as Renee piled some of the sticky looking food into his plate.

"Renee, I really can't I'm on a diet." Emmett looked horrified. He had been reading Rose's magazines again and there had been an article about dieting and he decided it was as good an excuse as any.

"What nonsense, this is the age where you can eat anything. You are hard as a rock you don't have any flabby fat anywhere. Now eat." Renee admonished him like a mother.

I got worried when she mentioned the rock part. Earlier in the day Renee had actually held on to Emmett's bicep and commented on how well muscled he was. I saw Rosalie trying very hard to control a smile.

Alice was thinking about how the special napkins she made to hide the food in might not be enough to hold all this. Bella had this adorable look on her face biting her lip trying very hard not to smile. Emmett noticed and to my dismay decided to have some fun teasing Bella.

"Would you like a sausage Bella?" Emmett was grinning at his own joke comparing the sausage to certain body parts. No I did not want to go there at this moment. I was having enough trouble as it was with my sausage. Shit! I did not think that I just did not. I glared at Emmett who had the nerve to wink at me.

"Sure. Thanks Emmett." It was obvious Bella thought she was helping Emmett get rid of his food. She held her plate and he served her.

Carlisle and Charlie were discussing some accident victim from the hospital with Renee and Esme asking questions and everyone seemed to be listening to that.

"Bella would you like another sausage? This must be more to your taste." This time Emmett held up a bigger sausage. I groaned. Bella looked at me and then at Emmett's wiggling eyebrows. She blushed. It was obvious she got the meaning behind this sausage.

"Sure, why not?" To our amazement Bella held out her plate again and took the sausage from a very surprised Emmett. Then she cut it in half and held the tip to her mouth nibbling on it while looking at me from under her lashes. I gulped. Poor Emmett's mouth was hanging open. Rosalie's knock on the back of his head finally made him shut it. Alice was giggling.

"Anything funny Alice?" Bella questioned her. Alice vigorously shook her head no. She did not want to be in Bella's bad books at this time specially with the wedding coming up. Oh! This was great. My girl is becoming a force to be reckoned with she was no longer taking shit from my family. I couldn't help the half smile that spread across my face.

"What?" Bella smiled at me. Then very deliberately ran her tongue over the sausage and sucked it into her mouth. I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath as I watched her fascinated. I remembered those very lips wrapped around me. My mind conjured up images of her doing what she was doing to me. I knew it was very ungentlemanly of me but I couldn't help it. She was staring right back at me with a hunger I ached to satisfy.

"You know I love eating sausage Edward." She didn't say that! She did not say that. This time Alice choked. Bella blushed very enticingly and stared at her plate. It was obvious she had forgotten our audience. I decided to tease her.

"I know love."

It was only after saying it that I realised the implication. It was my turn to be embarrassed. Rose looked at me shocked. She had always called me a prude and had a good laugh at my expense. Well, guess I was not a prude anymore. My family could smell Bella on me after we came down from my room. I was wondering whether they were able to smell more of her on a certain part of me. What had I done?

Just then I saw a piece of meat sailing through the air and landing on the chandelier. I looked at Jasper and he had an apologetic smile on his face. His fork and knife was bent. He had the least experience eating with human utensils. I saw Alice pass him a new set. She had really come prepared for all eventualities. In her mind I saw a little box she had hung under the table with everything that she thought we might need. The humans seemed oblivious to what was happening around them but Bella gave me a questioning look. I looked up at the chandelier and back to let her know what happened. She gasped. Some of the sauce was about to drip down on to the table.

Bella started coughing as if she swallowed wrong I knew she was creating a diversion. While everyone's attention was on her I took my cue and reached up taking the piece of meat down and hiding it in my napkin. That was close we had to be more alert.

_**I would love to hear what you thought. Please review and let me know :) **_


	3. Chapter The wedding trousseau

**_Chapter 3 - The wedding trousseau_  
**

**_Thank you very much for the lovely reviews! _  
**

**Edward's POV  
**

"So where are you taking Bella for your honeymoon Edward? I noticed you haven't started on the wedding trousseau yet Alice." Renee looked at me expectantly before glancing at Alice.

Alice scowled. "That's because he hasn't made a decision about where he wants to take her."

I actually hadn't given it much thought but as soon as she mentioned it my mind ran to the one place I knew Bella would be comfortable with my icy skin touching her. And I was a bit partial to water after the lovely time I had with her in the river. "Isle Esme". The Island Carlisle gifted Esme.

"Really?" Alice beamed at me clapping her hands and to everyone's astonishment rushed over to give me a hug. Renee looked bewildered and Charlie muttered something that sounded like don't want to know.

"You know?" Renee looked at Alice surprised that she seemed to know what I thought.

"Don't mind those two, they read each others' mind" Emmett blurted out. I glared at him.

"Don't you find it annoying?" Renee asked funnily enough she didn't seem to think much of it.

"Believe me it is." Emmett scowled at me.

"So where is he taking her?" Renee was getting impatient and asked Alice again since I was not responding.

I looked at Esme expectantly and smiled at her. She looked puzzled wondering what I was asking her then remembered the only place I needed her approval to go to and beamed at me and nodded yes.

"For once I know what he is thinking." She smiled at me again. "_Its' perfect Edward"_ she thought at me.

"Where are we going Edward?" Bella was giving me a questioning look. That's when I decided it would be nice to surprise her.

"It's a secret."

Bella huffed. "Ok fine." I didn't expect her to agree so easily the old Bella would have been pestering me to tell her.

"I'll shop for your trousseau Bella." Alice was very excited thinking this would give her free reign over what to buy.

"No" Bella's voice cut in.

"But you wouldn't know what to buy without knowing where you are going and the weather conditions."

"So? I will select for different conditions, I want to be comfortable with what I wear on my honeymoon."

"But Bella" Alice was pouting at her giving her puppy dog impression.

"You can come along for the shopping trip but I'll be making the final decisions." Bella was not the push over she once used to be and Alice knew that this was the only way that she could participate.

"Oh! thank you Bella." She smiled.

"When you are packing you can select the ones to pack based on where we are going. And Alice don't even think about replacing anything I haven't selected. I will never forgive you." Alice's eyes grew huge, she had entertained the thought. The old Bella would have forgiven her. But in the vision she got now Bella would not forgive her.

"Edward.." Bella looked at me and blushed.

"Yes love?" What made her blush?

"I know Alice usually buys stuff for you but I would like to buy something for you to wear on our honeymoon." Oh!

I felt a little nudge on my foot under the table. A warm one this time and I knew it was not Alice. Bella moved her foot a bit higher meeting my bare skin under my jeans. I gulped. I moved my foot a bit closer to hers. I knew Alice would know what was happening with her visions but no one else seemed to notice Bella playing footsie under the table.

"I'll wear anything you want love."

I was actually scared of what Alice might select for me. I shuddered as I remembered the dreaded spring collection men's wear section with the scandalous clothing. I had been planning to do my own packing. Bella's foot was stroking higher up on my leg now and I could feel myself getting harder. I had been sporting a hard one all through the meal and this was making it worse. But I didn't want to pull back. The forbidden pleasure derived from this little act right under the noses of the whole family was too tempting.

"And if you want you can select some thing for me." She gave me a shy look this time rubbing her toe in tantalising little circles on my calf. I couldn't help my surprised intake of breath both by her words and her touch.

"Really? I would like that."

Bella's foot moved a bit higher over my knee and on to my thigh. I never imagined that Bella would let me select her clothing. I was already going through Alice's spring catalogue in my mind remembering all the beautiful clothing I had seen there. I couldn't help my mind going to the underwear selections replacing the models wearing them with Bella's face. Would I dare? She would look lovely… I could tear the revealing garments off her one by one. Bella's foot made its way all the way up my thigh and her toes pressed on to Edward junior. Oh god! I shuddered.

"You really like it?" The look she gave under her lashes this time told me she was not talking about the clothing. I nodded unable to speak.

"_Edward! earth calling Edward"_ Alice kicked me. She was trying very hard to stop giggling. Alice showed me a vision of me jumping over the table and ravishing Bella. Oh shit! Was I about to lose control? I was horrified at the thought. I took a deep breath and Bella's arousal hit me like a wrecking ball. I stopped breathing.

"Here have some of this it's really delicious." The evil pixie held out her fork to me with a piece of meat on it._ "That should keep your mind out of the gutter for a moment." _

Bella and the rest of my family looked on dismayed as I forced myself to bite and swallow. I had no way of dodging it as both Renee and Charlie were looking at us. The distraction actually let me get myself under control again.

"Here Alice you should try some of this broccoli, it's the best I've ever tasted." Bella held out her fork to Alice. The pixie had not expected Bella to retaliate on my behalf and she had no way of refusing Bella's offering. Her tiny face crumpled with distaste as she forcefully swallowed the offending item.

I felt the pressure against my groin increase and Bella was now rubbing circles on my hardness.

"Agh.." I tried very hard to control myself.

"So Edward.. what are your plans for university?" Renee asked. It was then that I noticed everyone had actually finished eating and was looking at me for an answer.

"I'm planning.. to ahem.. go to medical college." It was with some difficulty that I got the words out.

"That's good, I'm impressed" Renee smiled with approval.

"Oh..mm.." I muttered. My vixen was pressing harder and when I looked at her she had a flirtatious smile on her face. She knew what she was doing to me.

"What made you decide to practise medicine?" Charlie asked.

"I..want to..ah.. save.. arrgh..lives…" I bit my cheek pulling my hair trying very hard to control myself.

"Ever since he was young he wanted to take care of people. He's very protective of Bella." Esme smiled.

"The time after his parents passed away was very difficult for Edward. He told me then that he wished to be a doctor when he grew up." Carlisle added remembering my newborn days and my wish that medical science had been advanced enough to save my parents.

"Oh! You poor thing! I'm so glad you had Carlisle and Esme." Renee touched the back of my hand in sympathy.

I saw Charlie look at me and I nodded "Mmmm…"

Then I squeezed my eyes shut. I was going to come if this continued. Everyone thought I was reacting to what they were talking about. I was losing control. I looked into Bella's eyes pleading.. I didn't know for what.

Bella's eyes grew huge as understanding dawned in them. She looked at her water glass then deliberately knocked it down and removed her foot. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh sorry! Edward, help me get some towels from upstairs." Bella called me as she started running towards the door. I followed without question.

"I have some here." Esme got up to retrieve some.

"No I put them in the wash they should be done any minute. Edward, wait till the wash finishes and bring the towels down. No hurry. We were anyway finished. We can go to the living room to look at the files again while having dessert." Alice called out to us. Esme decided that we were up to something and sat down again.

"_For god sake relieve yourself Edward, I can't have you going at it in front of Bella's parents. Tell Bella not to provoke you too much." _I shuddered at the visions running through Alice's mind.

As soon as we reached the stairs I grabbed Bella kissing her in a frenzy running up the stairs to the laundry room.

_**Hope you enjoyed! So what's going to happen upstairs? Do you want a lemon?:)  
**_


	4. Chapter The love machine

_**AN: Thank you Dazzleglo for pre-reading and helping me out! You should check out her story **__**"Moose on the loose" it's hilarious. I loved it. **_

**_Chapter 4 - The love machine_  
**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we reached the laundry room Edward locked the door. He was breathing like he had just run a marathon. I knew I had driven him to his limit touching him the way I did with my foot. Although, in my foot's defense, it couldn't help itself, not with a Greek Adonis sitting right in front of me staring at me as if he wanted to devour me. We had already been together in the morning, but the urge to have him again was impossible to resist.

"Edward, are you ok?" He was holding me very closely against his body with my legs straddling his hips. I could feel his prominent need pressing firmly against me. He would have never allowed this type of intimacy those days before he left. His eyes were tightly screwed shut and it looked like he was in pain.

He carefully placed me on top of the washing machine. There was a load already running.

"Bella…it will have to be a quickie." He was panting. His eyes were swirling orbs of desire changing color in rapid succession from dark obsidian to deep ochre. I knew that look, he was losing control.

"Do you even know what a quickie is?" I tried to make a joke to relieve the tension. My halfhearted chuckle stopped as soon as I met his intense gaze.

"Believe me Bella; I know many things that a virgin shouldn't know." He whispered into my ear and his cool breath made me shiver. I felt my heart race at the implication.

"And right now I want to have as many quickies as I can, in every conceivable position I could think of for several weeks, months.. hell..maybe even years." He murmured softly. But I clearly heard him.

"Huh?" I gulped. Who was this man?

"Oh! Shit! No! Did I just say that out loud? I'm so sorry, so sorry…oh god." Edward hid his face in my hair and I could tell he was mortified. My adorable Edward was back, but I really, really liked his earlier outburst. Hot damn my vampire had game and didn't even know it!

"Yes you did. And, I would love to do that too…with you." I didn't want him feel embarrassed for speaking to me so openly. We needed to try to avoid the whole one step forward, two steps back dance that we seemed to be doing.

"Yo.. you.. would?" There was surprise in his voice.

"Yes. And I love it when you talk dirty to me." His arms around me tightened and he took a deep breath. I felt giddy with suppressed elation at the thought of him opening up more to me.

"Edward, tell me what you want." My voice was barely audible when he started placing random kisses all over my face.

"Well I want to take you right on top of this 'love machine' till you scream out my name…" His voice was soft as velvet, with an air of confidence, against my lips.

"hah…" was all I could get out before he kissed me senseless. He deepened the kiss licking my lip to gain entrance which I immediately granted. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down which caused him to let out this most feral sounding growl that shot a stream of fire from my head to my toes. I was beyond euphoric at this point and this was by far the most intense kiss we've ever shared.

I ran my hands into his hair and down his shoulders. His hands were working its magic all over me. I was so lost in Edward and what we were doing that it wasn't until I felt something cold and wet touching my core that I glanced down and saw that we were both bare from the waist down. I hadn't even felt him removing my jeans or his for that matter. Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events.

"Bella…is this ok? I can't…I just can't…take it slow…I need..." His breathing was erratic his voice low and raspy.

"Yes…whatever you need…" I was too far gone to be shy or worried about our state of undress.

"Bella...oh!" He unfastened my blouse and snapped the front of my bra in half.

Cold wet lips sucked on one of my nipples while he squeezed and rolled the other between his fingers. I pulled his hair harder trying to push him further into my breasts. He was almost rough with me. I could tell that he was losing control fast. I should have been scared, but it just turned me on more to see him like this.

The next moment I felt the touch of his bare chest against mine. God! The friction…I ran my hands through his chest hair pulling him to me. I knew I couldn't hurt him and from the look he gave me I suspected it felt good. When I twirled my tongue against one nipple and kneaded the other with my hand he moaned out loud.

I noticed that his eyes were focused down below where his need was rubbing against me. Oh god! I couldn't resist reaching down to touch him there. I curled my fingers around his need moving it to give him more friction while rubbing him more firmly against me.

**Edward's POV**

"Mmm…" Bella's warm touch was amazing. It was even more so when I removed our clothing. The feeling of her skin on my skin was out of this world. Never in my life have I felt anything that I could compare this to.

Suckling on her nipples was divine, ambrosia, a feast for the gods. I decided to bite her nipple, so I covered my teeth with my lips and bit gently down on it.

"God yes…Edward…again…do it again…" She demanded. I moved to the other one and repeated my actions. She moaned and said my name again.

"Damn, I want to do this day and night." Just so I can hear my name slip from those beautiful lips. "You're heavenly."

"Again." She insisted and I complied. "Oh! Shit! Edward that…feels…so…good."

She was talking dirty now. Oh my god and I liked it too. That can't be right can it? But then again, I couldn't believe that she actually liked my shameful outburst earlier. Did she really understand that I basically told her how I wished to ravish her body…how insatiable my need for her was? She must have been too far gone in her pleasure to take in the underlying implications. I was a cad to have burdened Bella with that knowledge. I should apologize again when she was more coherent.

I felt her lips trailing little kisses up my neck and onto my jaw, but I was sent into a frenzy of need when she bit on my earlobe and squeezed me harder. I heard myself growling as I increased the rhythm in which I was rubbing against Bella's core. I greedily sucked on her pebbled nipples. Sweet heaven..

The motion of the machine rocked us both sending little shock waves through our bodies from the vibrations. I knew that there were toys designed specifically to give out vibrations, but whoever invented the washing machine got it just right. It was a pleasure machine even better than the motor bike, especially the spin cycle which was currently running. And, the best part is I wouldn't fall off of it. I cringed at the memory of my former embarrassment.

I felt her small hand fondle my balls. Aha…. The warmth.. I craved it..it was too much.. I was close.. so I reached down to stroke Bella's bundle of nerves to make her come with me. My touch was enough to send her spinning into orgasm. Bella in the throes of passion is a sight I would never get tired of seeing. It was enough to make me fall over the edge instantly. I was so lost in my pleasure that for a moment I felt as if time itself was suspended. Well that was until the moment I heard the sound of metal crunching and an instant later water splashed onto both of us. Holy shit!

"_Now you've done it Edward!"_ I barely heard Alice screaming at me. I looked at the wreak that was once our washing machine. Oh god Bella!

"Bella love! Are you hurt.. are you ok?" Bella was laughing hysterically. I checked her over she looked flushed but other than that she was fine.

"Edward I'm fine, just stop the water!" She barely managed to get the words out.

I quickly squeezed the metal pipe and stopped the water.

We were soaking wet and I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of here unnoticed since our clothes were slightly ripped. Ok, so they might be considerably shredded. Bella was going to kill me.

"Oh shit." I whispered, but clearly not low enough because Bella bit her lip as she tried to refrain from laughing out loud. I had to smile too because it was kind of funny in a way…or would be next week…month…no definitely the next century. Maybe she'll forgive me by then for all of this…because if Emmett has figured it out, we're toast.

_**Hope you liked the ride on the love machine! Leave some love for me with a review…**_


	5. Chapter The fix

**Thank you Dazzleglo for pre-reading and your lovely input!:) **

**AN: Please note that the sentences written in _italics_ are thoughts of people Edward hears and they are not spoken out loud. **

_**Chapter 5 - The Fix**_

**Edward's POV_  
_**

_"Now you've done it Edward!"_ I barely heard Alice screaming at me.

"_You'll find identical clothing to what you were wearing in the closet near the dryer. I had a vision of you in the laundry room, but Jesus Edward, did you have to wreck the damn machine? Get decent, I'm coming up to clean the mess with Esme."_ Alice called from downstairs.

Holy shit! She'd had a vision of this catastrophe! I dressed Bella and myself in a rush. She looked disoriented when I opened the door to let my sister and mother inside.

"Oh god Edward!" Esme put a hand to her mouth trying very hard to control her laughter.

"Sorry mom." I told her sheepishly, I couldn't look at her. It was obvious she figured out what happened here a moment ago. It was a lost cause anyway since she would've been able to smell the deed on both of us.

"Don't worry; we'll get it fixed in no time. Are you okay Bella?" She looked at Bella who looked embarrassed as she hid her head in my chest. I put my arm around her pulling her closer to me. I could feel the heat from her blush against me and it felt marvelous, but I had to focus.

"Yes. We're sorry." She was still giggling.

"Oh never mind that dear. I'm just glad you two are finally having a good time." She brushed a lock of my hair from my forehead. _"Edward, you know I wouldn't mind if you wreck the whole house don't you? I just want you to be happy."_She thought at me.

"I know." I murmured.

Alice started mopping out the water as Jasper came around the corner with a new washing machine in one hand and some water pipes in the other.

I saw Bella's mouth drop open in surprise. "We always have spares Bella, at the rate we break stuff we have to." Generally not me, but apparently now I have joined the ranks.

"You mean you crush washing machines all the time?" She asked in surprise.

"Woo hoo…Eddie boy, what have we here?" My worst nightmare exclaimed with glee as he walked through the door.

"OH! OH! OH!" He patted me on the back and wiggled his eyebrows at Bella. Then to our intense embarrassment and shock he started to sing.

"My motor cranked electric goes

When I'm sitting next to you

Electricity starts to flow

And my indicator starts to glow"

"_You know which indicator stick I'm talking about don't you Eddie boy?"_ He thought at me while singing.

"Shut up Emmett." I've got to hand it to him; he found the perfect song to match the situation. It was a song by Miracles a number one hit in 1975.

Bella was turning a bright red; she looked very uncomfortable even as she tried very hard to control a new set of giggles.

Jasper joined in with, "Rocking like a hurricane on top of the love machine, back and forth; it was the motion of emotion an ocean of devotion baby."

I was about to punch both of them when I saw Charlie and Carlisle come up the steps. I didn't want the Chief to think that I was violent, so I managed to control myself but those two were going to get it later.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked. Emmett stopped his song long enough to talk to Charlie. At that moment I would have been happier if he continued with his singing.

"Oh Chief Swan…you know Edward and Bella were…" Oh no, he wouldn't would he? Though from the look on his face, it was clear yeah he would.

"Emmett fell on the washing machine." I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face when Bella came up with that gem of an excuse. I knew she was getting back at Emmett.

"Ha?" Alice pushed a bewildered Emmett right into the middle of the chaos.

"Well, how did that happen exactly?" Carlisle came up behind him. _"I love this Edward! You've made my decade. I don't get to play the role of disciplinarian that much. And I think I know what actually happened." _He thought of me and Bella rushing out of the dining room._ "Am I right?"_

I nodded a very sheepish yes, but could see the twinkle in his eyes over the situation. He was seriously having fun with this whole human father experience.

"Jasper pushed him." That's my girl. Jasper stared at Bella in amazement; he couldn't believe that she'd get back at him too. Unfortunately for both of them they had been in the game room after lunch while the others were in the living room so they didn't have an alibi.

"No. Edward knocked me into it." Emmett finally figured out what was going on and muttered at vampire pitch, _"Well, what have we got here, hmmm, spunky Bella…you lucky bastard._"

"No I didn't." I barely suppressed my laughter and decided I might as well take the bull or in this case the Emmett by its horns so to speak.

"_Well it was your fault! You're the one who fed Bella that extra large sausage."_ I replied at vampire pitch. He looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. Alice was giggling. I was glad Bella couldn't hear us. Esme's eyes grew huge when she understood what exactly led to this disaster.

"I don't care who knocked whom first. Clean up this mess. Emmett! Mop up this up." "_Edward this is fun"._ Esme handed the mop to a very worried looking Emmett. I watched with barely suppressed mirth when he tried to remember how to use a mop from TV. Holy cow! He was thinking of a naked female in maid's apron with a feather duster.

"Wrong cleaning appliance Emmett." I muttered at vampire pitch with a smirk. "But right lady now huh?" He pictured Rose with a feather duster. I groaned.

I was salvaging the wet clothing from the broken machine into a basket with Bella's help.

However, my laughter was brought quickly to an end by Renee's thoughts.

_"They smell different."_ WHAT? I looked at her in shock. If I was human my heart would've leapt out of my chest, "Oh! He has that look on his face…naughty, naughty, naughty…well…finally my little girl's getting some…." To my mortification Renee smiled at me. Oh! Shit! She figured it out. Were we that transparent? Or is that where Bella gets her observation 'skills' from? Thank god she didn't seem to mind. She wondered if Charlie knew. That's when I remembered Chief Swan and his gun. I quickly turned to evaluate him.

"What a mess!" Charlie chuckled shaking his head in amazement looking at how one side of the machine was smashed in. He seemed to be totally unaware of any extracurricular activities his daughter and future son-in-law might have engaged in with the crime scene laid out squarely in front of him. I didn't relish the idea of becoming target practice for the Chief so was happy with that turn of events.

"Your kids are all so well behaved outside that I've always wondered whether they're actually teenagers." Sometimes it was uncanny the way Charlie came so close to the truth. Now that I've considered this, having these two as parents, it's no surprise that she figured out what I was so quickly. I never stood a chance, like a snowball in hell.

"Well believe me Charlie when I say they make up for lack of bad behavior in public when they are at home." Esme said with a smile. "But that's okay since I'd rather it happen here than have you knocking on my door." She was seriously enjoying this mother role and I had to smile.

If you thought this family couldn't get any stranger at the moment you'd be wrong. Emmett decided that the mop handle not only made a good microphone, but dance partner as well. He started belting out, his love machine song again while mopping up the floor. We couldn't help laughing at his antics, even the Chief looked amused. Emmett seriously missed his calling in life; he would've made an excellent stand-up comedian.

"Don't try to lift it by yourself; Jasper you'll sprain yourself." Bella admonished Jasper who quickly put down the new washing machine he had just picked up with one arm. Luckily the humans didn't see him. Carlisle and I went to pretend to help Jasper.

"Here let me help." Charlie moved towards the machine.

"No it's okay Charlie; we should be able to manage." Carlisle stated.

We pulled the old machine out and it was then that I saw the cracked tiles underneath. Oh god! What if I'd hurt Bella?

I saw Charlie stare bemused at the destruction. "The kid sure is heavy." He has no idea how true that statement is.

"Jasper, bring some tiles." I told him as I leaned down to clear off the mess on the floor. The others carried out the old machine.

Charlie watched in amazement when I retiled the floor and finished by wiping off the extra grout.

"Your boy sure knows a thing or too. It's like you have your own construction crew here." He sounded impressed which made me smile internally. Then I cringed as Alice and Rose envisioned their husbands in NOTHING but a tool belt and construction boots! Nauseating! To take my mind off that I focused on my Bella who had a wild smile on her face. Noooooo, she couldn't be thinking that…definitely…not…maybe…I could…god help me!

"_Edward, there are some hard hats and boots in the garage you can borrow."_ Alice winked at me.

I glared at her.

"_Don't you pull that face on me you are the one who wanted to dress that way, and for your information Bella would love it."_ I quickly blocked her thoughts I had no desire to see a vision of me dressed in the said attire. I wondered how my family lived with my very intrusive mind reading considering how embarrassing it was when Alice saw my less than noble fantasies.

"If we have to hire workmen every time they break things we are going to be bankrupt in no time." Carlisle laughed.

"Well that's true." Charlie looked at me with new respect in his eyes. I hoped he saw me as a more worthy son-in-law.

I'm not sure how a simple family dinner went from quiet and friendly to wicked and destructive in a matter of minutes. I guess it's a good thing that Renee is so nonsensical and Charlie has probably seen crazier stuff than this, that all of this didn't seem so odd in the grand scheme of things. In fact, if anything, it turned in my favour so he could see I had 'skills.' That'd be construction skills specifically, but those bedroom ones were getting easier. It also didn't hurt that they both had a great time this evening. Well, we all did!

...

_**So would you like to see Edward in a hard hat? ****Let me know through a review... **_


	6. Chapter The unwanted talk

_**Chapter 6 – The Unwanted Talk**_

**Edward's POV**

We all headed back downstairs leaving the scene of the crime and wild lies behind, or so I thought.

"So Edward tells me he and Bella would not need to work for a living. Well that's something hard to achieve at this age." Charlie stated to Carlisle.

I knew being the chief of police Charlie would want details and this would come up again and it was very likely that he would make his inquires from Carlisle. That is why I told Carlisle everything that I told Charlie the day he asked me how I would take care of Bella without a job. Charlie had been a bit skeptical, but he did believe that I had some savings. I had just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon. Apparently, luck wasn't quite on my side today.

We were in the living room enjoying Esme's dessert. Unfortunately, she served cake with ice cream. Ice cream happened to be Emmett's favorite. Not that he ate any, but he loves to make little round balls out of the ice cream by crushing it into ice and then send them flying. His cold skin helps him get the right consistency and like M&M's, they melt in your mouth, not in your hand. Jeez-louise, all this TV watching is rubbing off on me that I'm spouting slogans.

I saw Carlisle look at me just as a piece of ice flew over my head towards Bella. I caught it mid-air. Luckily Charlie didn't notice it. Emmett was grinning like a fool and I barely contained my eye roll as he thought to me, _'revenge is a dish best served cold.'_ Star Trek, really? Guess tossing him under the washing machine wasn't the best idea.

"Dad!" Bella's blush told me she was embarrassed.

"Bella your father only wants the best for you. If it were Alice or Rose, I'd be asking the same questions. Yes, Charlie I can assure you that he was telling you the truth. If you take actual figures, he's even wealthier than me now."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. I had investments in many major firms around the world and I was the ghost owner of many others. I was not involved in the day-to-day operations, but made all the important decisions. Although Carlisle invested mostly in medical related projects, my portfolio was more diverse. A few years back I had even ventured into the fashion field selling designer boutique clothes and, of course, Alice was doing the designing. It had actually been a huge success. Oh, this was something else I didn't mention to Bella. I had better tell her everything, soon. I looked at Bella and her eyes were huge. Definitely soon, like yesterday soon.

"Well...I..." Charlie gulped, picking up his glass and drinking some water. Renee's mouth was hanging open. "Well I find that hard to believe. His parents must have been very well to do."

"Actually his parents did leave him a small fortune, but he has since made it grow many times over. He is very good at playing the stock market. In fact, he and Alice have a very successful business going as well."

At my sharp glance at him, Carlisle apologized. _'I'm sorry, was that a secret Edward?'_

'_I thought it was the safest since it is recent and Charlie had to know at least one source from where the money comes from. He had to know it was legal. We can't talk about your other projects over the years.'_ Carlisle thought to me. I shook my head to show my agreement. Once again I felt worried that I hadn't told any of this to Bella, but she did know I was wealthy. Yeah, the talk with her was going to be interesting.

"You two have a business?" Bella asked me in surprise while looking between Alice and me.

"Well it's nothing really..." I started out since the pixie was very silent and she needed an answer, but I was cut off.

"Well it is doing very well. Many of the major hollywood stars wear their label." Jasper added much to my dismay. I was starting to think I prefer Emmett tossing those ice cream snowballs than having my family talking.

"He also has a lot of charities to which he contributes. He's very philanthropic." Esme proudly announced and I couldn't help but smile a little at her. However, that was short lived when I looked at Bella once more; she looked very upset. I was now in really hot soup. I could use a snowball right about now to cool the situation.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about their future much then." Charlie sounded relieved.

Renee had to yet say a word. I was surprised. Her thoughts as usual were going a mile a minute and I was finding it difficult to read her. I was also more focused on Charlie. When she finally spoke up she surprised us all.

"You should know Edward that Bella would never marry you for your money. I doubt she would have even gone out with you had she known about it." I grimaced.

"She didn't know did she?" Looking at the guilty expression on my face and giving Bella a cursory glance she asked again.

"No she didn't." I answered looking at Bella. She was very quiet. This was not a good sign. The hot soup was now boiling.

I had told Bella that I was well to do, but haven't really had the chance to explain things in detail.

"I'm really glad Bella didn't fall for Sylvester." Renee said to no one in particular. Wait! What! Who is Sylvester? What kind of a name is that…a cat? Renee was picturing a tall blond guy with blue eyes. I couldn't help being jealous of this blond human Adonis as Renee thought about how handsome he was.

"Mom!" Bella blushed. Was she blushing at the thought of him?

"Mitch was kind of cute too, he wrote her poetry." This time Renee looked at me with a dreamy eyed look picturing a dark haired human who looked like the typical boy next door. I looked at Bella. She looked embarrassed and her heart was racing. Why was her heart racing? Was she excited when she remembered her former suitors? How was I ever going to compete with her human admirers?

"But you don't have anything to worry about Edward…Bella never looked at any of them the way she looks at you now."

I couldn't help the jubilant smile that spread across my face and when I looked at Bella she was smiling too. Clearly, both of us needed to disclose things, so maybe this soup I was in wasn't too hot after all. One could only hope since we were both swimming in it.

"But if you ever hurt her again I will come after you." Renee's next words were not what I expected and at that moment Charlie pictured his shot gun again. I cringed; these two were just as scary as vampires.

"I never will…she is my life now." I looked at Bella conveying everything in my heart with my eyes.

"Don't worry Charlie, Jasper and I will kick his ass if he ever does anything stupid ever again. Bells is like a sister to us." Emmett stated with a grin. Jasper gave me a nod, and then thought to me, _'I'll tell Lauren you want to sex her up and then after she's finished torturing you, I'll dismember you, piece by tiny piece so it takes years for your pieces to join back together,'_ which made me wince internally. He clearly could be just as frightening as his wife.

"I'm happy to hear that you feel like she's your sister and you'd protect her. Although, there's something else I've been worried about; I hope all of you don't vanish into thin air overnight again. Even if you took Bella with you this time, please remember Renee and I both care deeply about our only daughter and don't want to lose her." Everyone froze. It was as if Charlie had a sixth sense and knew we might disappear on him.

"We won't dad. I promise you I will always be in touch with you." Bella was the first to recover. I smelt tears although she quickly averted her eyes.

We were sitting together on the couch. I pulled her closer to me to give her comfort and gave her a reassuring kiss on the top of her head. Bella's heart rate started to increase instantly.

"Renee, would you like go with me to the store in Port Angeles to pick up the wedding invitation samples?" Esme asked. '_I'll try to take her with me so that you can spend some time with Bella.' _I smiled thanking her.

"Oh! I would love to. But it will have to be tomorrow. I'm having dinner with an old friend tonight. Have you seen the samples Bella?"

"You go and pick them up mom; I've got to call Leah."

Alice's face fell. She had hoped to do some more wedding planning with Bella. Was Bella planning to go to the reservation? Will she invite me along? She turned and winked at me with a devilishly mischievous smile, she was plotting something and the pixie was blind. She couldn't see us anymore. My cleaver girl! We were finally going to have some time alone together.

"Well, I'd really like it if we all went together." Renee said.

"Nonsense Renee, they're only samples and maybe while we're there we can look at some dresses for the wedding. You know go at our own pace and not get talked into some outrageous fashion statement." Esme stated.

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Renee conceded.

"Mom, go you'll have a lovely time with it being just you and Esme. Besides, like Esme said, they're only samples."

Bella snuggled closer into me and I couldn't help but think this disclosure session was going to include some disrobing. Disrobing first, disclosure second, no disclosure first, disrobing second. Disrobe, disrobe, disrobe my head was screaming. You can guess which head that was. Oh god I was turning into Emmett, he'd be so proud.

I shook my head, the one on my shoulders, to clear it from such improper thoughts and just then I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. I was horrified at the images running through her mind. Bella had an accident while driving her truck and was covered in blood. I couldn't tell whether she was alive or not. I felt myself holding her tighter as I shivered and a whimper escaped me. Emmett struck me right smack in the middle of my forehead with one of his snowballs at the exact time I whimpered and everyone thought I was reacting to being hit. Sometimes his antics paid off.

While I was distracted from being hit in the head, Alice jumped in to save me from a breakdown of epic proportions.

"Bella, decided to accept a new car as a present from Edward." Bella looked at Alice's horrified face then at me.

"Please…" I whispered in her ear burying my face in her hair pretending to wipe off the ice with a tissue.

"Oh okay. I'll accept it, but I'll only use it if my truck breaks down."

"Thank you Bella." Alice gave her a brilliant smile. Her vision of the accident had disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief thanking god.

Then her eyes glazed again and this time she was having a vision of me in a hard hat and a tool belt but nothing else! Holy cow!

"Alice, don't look." Thankfully Edward junior was covered by the tool belt, but it was rising.

"You look kind of cute. It suits you." She smiled at me. The minx!

"Oh for god sakes Alice!" In the vision I was about to turn around. If my bare hips gave any indication that means I wasn't wearing any underwear, just the tool belt.

"It's not as if I haven't seen it all before." She gave me an evil grin. I cringed at the thought of all the other visions she must've had of me naked, especially the one from today, in particular, this morning.

"Alice, stop looking! He's mine." Bella's annoyed voice cut in. Her possessiveness was such a turn on that I had to discreetly adjust myself.

"Okay, okay! It's not as if I can help it. I was just pulling his leg." She waived her hands dramatically in the air in defense.

"You two are amazing, do you know that?" Renee was shaking her head. Oh! We'd forgotten her presence. I quickly checked to see whether Charlie had noticed. He was still engaged in some deep discussion with Carlisle.

"I see a very strong bond; it really looks like you communicate through telepathy. It's different from the connection you have with Bella, but it's still very strong." How did Renee see all this? No other human except for Bella had been able to understand us so well.

"With Bella you have a stronger connection; she moves you move as if you are both in tune with each other it's so intense. But you don't seem to be able to understand the thoughts of the other. However, with Alice, it's as if both of you can look into each other's minds and you know exactly what the other is saying."

"Oh they communicate all right and leave us other immortals to figure things out for ourselves." I glared at Emmett, but Renee seemed to have not noted the slip he made.

"Are you two related by birth?" She questioned.

"No. Alice is not my biological sister. I don't have any biological siblings."

"It really is fascinating you know. I've read all about telepathy, but to see it in action! It's unbelievable." She was shaking her head in amazement.

"What was it that she was thinking about? Why did you not want her to have that thought?" I gulped. I was not about to tell her that the pixie was picturing her brother in a very revealing costume. Serves her right if I did though!

"I was just picturing him in this really cute outfit. Bella you should get him to wear it."

"What?" Jesus Christ! I shook my head vigorously pleading with Alice not to give Bella any ideas.

"Well it was her idea in the first place; she's the one who wanted to see you in it."

"See him in what?" Bella looked at both of us.

"Please don't ask. Alice, this conversation if officially over! I will not under any circumstances wear that that…costume." I made a strong decision not to and Alice's vision disappeared. Oh thank god!

"Okay fine have it your way. Spoiled sport!" The pixie was not happy that she couldn't have her way. Yes, I internally fist pumped myself for winning that one.

**A/N: Don't worry I will be writing the hard hat fantasy in a future chapter as most of you have requested for it. The evil pixie and Bella would make sure of it! Edward will have no chance of escape! Please review and let me know what you think Bella has planned for Edward tonight? **

**I would like to thank Dazzleglo my amazing pre-reader for helping me out with this Chapter. **


	7. Chapter The betrayal

**Chapter 7- The Betrayal**

**Edward's POV**

After Bella and her parents left I felt lost and alone. I couldn't very well follow them like I usually would have since Renee was there. And I couldn't even spend the night hugging my Bella; I had to stay under the bed out of sight of Renee. It was difficult, but Bella's words just before they left gave me hope of some quality time together.

"Renee is leaving for her friends place at around 8pm so you can come over after that. I don't plan on going with her. Charlie will be at the station and I'll be calling Leah. See you later." She leaned up and placed a light kiss on my lips. I wanted desperately to deepen it, but held back with great difficulty. I wanted her again. It was getting harder to be separated from her. I knew she was planning something for us, since the mention of Leah meant that Alice was blind.

"Edward, let's hunt. I think you need a distraction. Anyway, it's good all round if you are fully satiated in that department when the other urges take hold." Tinkling laughter ensued.

"Why you little…" I chased after Alice while my family stood around laughing at us. I was glad to get away; I didn't want to have to endure anymore of Emmett's non-stop washing machine humping stories! I was right; it'll be at least a century before he finds something else to tease us about. He's like a dog with a bone, once he's got hold of something, he never lets it go.

We didn't go far since we had to be back in a few hours, but it really helped to focus only on the hunt and not play heed to my other needs for the moment. We had had deer and Alice just finished draining her last when she got a vision. Oh god no…! I fell to my knees in my agony as Alice launched herself at me sobbing.

**Bella's POV**

I was waiting impatiently for Renee to finish dressing; she had changed her outfit three times!

"Mom, are you ready? I'm going to the truck, come out when you're done." I decided I might as well go out and wait since she was taking forever. I really wanted her gone so that Edward could come. I was driving her to Port Angeles and she was going to stay the night at her friends place. No Charlie no Renee…just the two of us. I smiled at the thought. It had taken some convincing to make Renee stay overnight, but finally she agreed and I was thrilled.

I got in and started the engine. Nothing, no sound. I cranked it again. Nothing, just silence and the sound of my key turning. I got the feeling that something dreadful was about to happen and I didn't like it one bit. I went and opened the hood. Parts of the engine were missing!

"No he didn't! He did not! He just didn't do it!" My whole world turned upside down at that moment.

The fury that burned up in me shook me to my core, I felt angry tears stream down my face. Oh! He had been careful, so very careful. If Jake hadn't taught me, I wouldn't even have known that some parts were missing. I would've assumed that the truck just stopped working. Did he have to do this to my truck? If he had just asked me nicely to drive whatever stupid vehicle he got me, I would have done it. I knew Alice had a vision and that's why she asked me to accept Edward's gift. At the time Edward seemed to only want to make the vision Alice had disappear. But, to so cruelly disregard what I wanted! How could he do this to me after all the trust I placed in him. I had been blind; he hasn't really changed, not the controlling part of him. Did I even want to be married to such a man? What a stupid idiot I had been to believe his lies. It was all a pretense on his part to get me back in his life and marry him. I felt so humiliated. Just then my phone rang. I didn't answer. Let him come to his own conclusions, Alice would tell him what I thought.

"Mom, my truck won't start. Give me a minute, I'll call Jake." I went in and Jake agreed to pick us up and drop Renee. I packed an overnight bag for myself. I knew he couldn't reach me there.

**Edward's POV**

"Why Alice, why?" I barely managed to get the words out. Alice's vision of the wedding had disappeared. I couldn't believe it, what had happened to erase everything in my life.

"Rosalie tampered with Bella's truck thinking if it broke down then Bella would stop driving it." The pixie was fuming.

"Why would she do that?"

"I guess this time; I think she just wanted to help you along to win you over. She's hoping that you would thank her for making Bella drive the Mercedes." I saw the smug look on Rosalie's face through Alice's vision. I was now livid.

"Where is Bella now?" I knew I desperately had to get to her.

"I can't see her; she must be at the reservation." Alice looked very heartbroken.

I was furious; Rosalie's meddling had put everything at risk. I had worked so hard to win over Bella's trust and I would never do anything to undermine it, ever. We ran through the forest as fast as we could, but I wouldn't be able to set things straight with Bella until she got back from the reservation. I was thinking of calling Billy to ask whether I could go there. I kept trying her phone, but to no avail.

**Bella's POV**

I managed to hold it all in until we got to the reservation. I asked Jake to take me to Leah's. I didn't want to spend the night with him. Leah was surprised to see me, but didn't ask any questions for which I was grateful. Once we went upstairs to Leah's room, I broke down in her arms. I never felt so lonely. I didn't trust myself to make the right decisions anymore. His betrayal hurt more than anything. Especially since this incident, although very small, showed exactly what he thought of me and how he planned to run my life for me in the future. It was like being stabbed in the heart over and over again.

"What's going on?" I knew Jake wanted answers. He had been patient and silent on the drive over.

I told them what had happened.

"That stupid bloodsucker! He should have just asked you. You wouldn't have said no." It was uncanny how Jake knew me so well.

I sighed in resignation. I felt he was right to have been so harsh about Edward. I had completely misread him.

"What are you going to do Bells?" Leah asked stroking my head. I had ruined her top with my tears.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to marry him anymore."

"Then marry me." Jake gave me his endearing smile and I threw a pillow at him.

"Leave her alone Jake!" Leah scolded him, but somehow his joking comment made me smile. I knew he meant it.

"I'm fine, I'm just mad at myself for getting duped a second time!"

My phone beeped I had got a sms. It had been ringing nonstop for about half an hour and then stopped.

"Bella you've got to believe me. I didn't do anything to your truck, Rosalie got it into her head that if she disabled the truck you would start driving the car I got you and I would be pleased about it. She was sorely mistaken. I only want your happiness. I don't care what you decide to drive as long as you think it's safe. I respect your wishes and I would never do anything you don't want me to. I'm so sorry about this."

Did Rosalie do it? Or was he just pinning the blame on her.

"Rose did it. I'm sorry Bella. Edward and Alice were out hunting, I didn't know what Rose was up to, I would've stopped her. I was with Jasper. Edward is devastated. Give him a break. Please." Emmett's text surprised me. So he was telling the truth.

There was one way to find out for sure who really tampered with the truck.

"Jake, I need to go back and I need your help, will you come too Leah?" I didn't want to be alone with Jake, he was sulking again. I knew he was still upset about the wedding and my earlier response to his sudden proposal.

"Sure, let's go." I was never more thankful for Leah's friendship. She never bothered me with too many questions.

"Hey you guys, can I come?" Seth came into the yard just as we were getting into Jake's rabbit.

"More the merrier, hop in." Jake opened the door for him.

Once we got back I asked Jake and Leah to smell the truck and tell me who last tampered with the engine.

"It was Rosalie. I smell you mostly, but Edward's smell is only there on the leather seats. So he hasn't come anywhere near the engine." Oh thank god. I felt lightheaded. Edward hadn't tampered with the truck. He hadn't broken his promise to me.

I hugged Leah tightly.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"You are welcome Bella. I'm glad everything went well."

"Oh and Jake, I almost forgot would you be my bride's maid as well? I was meaning to ask you." I saw his eyebrows shoot up.

"Bella…I…sure sure, why not." He was smiling.

"I'll have to make the skirt a bit more flowing for him. Do you think we will have to put in artificial padding for the boobs?" Leah had a mischievous look on her face.

"Wait! You don't expect me to wear a dress!" Jake looked horrified.

"Of course, that's what bride's maids wear." I grinned at his discomfort.

"It will make your bum look bigger. Man I can picture you in it. Are you having head dresses?" Seth was playing along. I could tell Jake was not really sure whether I was kidding or serious. He knew I did things a bit unconventionally.

"Sure we do, with lots of flowers. Do you think Jake should grow his hair a bit again?" I asked Leah.

"Yes. That would be helpful and he'll have to wax."

"Hold on! No waxing! Are you guys' crazy?" He was holding his hands up in a defensive posture.

"So you will wear a dress?" I was surprised at the lengths Jake would go to please me.

"If that's what you want I will. Bells you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." His eyes were intense. I nodded. It felt awkward.

"Well, I bet Alice will not be happy when she finds out her bridal party is getting all mixed up. Maybe I could be in it too." Seth was grinning. Trust him to make the atmosphere a bit lighter.

"Hell! I will have to wear a dress just to see the look on her face!" Jake was laughing now. I turned to Leah.

"Hey, I still have to talk to you about the bride's maid dresses, could you come up to the house tomorrow morning? Oh! And I need your help tomorrow night."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you come to the lake at around 7pm? I only want to confuse Alice. I plan to ask Edward to take me there on a date and I don't want the others to know. As long as you are involved in my decision Alice won't be able to see."

"Sure Bella." Leah grinned.

"Do you want me to repair the truck? We'll have to scavenge the junk yards a bit for the parts, but I could get it done." Jake offered.

"No, let them repair it. Edward should have the parts Rosalie removed."

"Well then bye Bells. Ring if there is anything." I waved them off and went up to my room. I wanted Edward. I was still furious with Rosalie, but knew he wasn't to blame. I was also a little annoyed with myself to judge Edward so harshly without first speaking to him and vowed that next time I would ask before I jumped to conclusions.

"Ask him to fix it." I texted back to Emmett and I knew Edward would come.

"I'm outside repairing the truck." It wasn't even five minutes since I texted Emmett when Edward texted me back. I couldn't help walking to the window.

I peeked out and did a double take. Holy Moly!

Edward was outside as he told me. But it was a naked Edward who stared at me from under the hood. Well, he wasn't totally naked. He was wearing a hard hat and a tool belt with construction type boots. Good god!

**A/N: Here we go so now he's dressed in a hard hat… totally hot… How much convincing do you think it took to make him do it? **

**Thank you dazzleglo for prereading and making it perfect:)**


	8. Chapter The costume party

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, give her time. She needs sometime to cool down. Let's go home and try to figure out what to do next." The pixie was hurting almost as much as I was but she was right we couldn't get anything done if I tried to rush things.

As soon as we stepped into the house Rosalie came forward with a smug look on her face. She didn't expect to see me furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Of course she knew what I was talking about.

"Do you honestly want her to drive that hideous thing?" She asked me scornfully.

"But she loves it."

"She's going to be a Cullen soon, what will people think? Her still driving that… that thing, people will think you are stingy." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I don't care what she drives as long as she is happy; I only worry for her safety. She already said she'd accept the car so why did you have to tamper with the truck?"

"That ghastly thing wouldn't breakdown without a bit of help Edward. I hate to admit it but they built some solid machines back then." I sighed. She was never going to get it. I buried my face in my hands.

"Yoooo hoooo honey I'm back." I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Emmett was dressed in a hard hat and a tool belt. I mean just a hard hat and a tool belt nothing else.

"Do you like it Rosi?" Shit he's wriggling himself doing his 'sexy mambo' as he calls it and to my horror he started shaking his hips mimicking a recent Belly dancing video he had seen. I shuddered.

"Oh! What have we here my monkey man!" I quickly blocked Rosalie's thoughts. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what Rose found so enticing about his hairy belly shaking along with other unspeakable swinging things!

"Oh for the love of god Emmett, show us some mercy can't you see your junk is hanging out." I watched with mounting mortification as he tried to adjust himself. As if the belt was enough to cover his...

"Emmett! You idiot! That was Rose's belt not yours! Your one was the larger one! Do I have to do everything around here? Can't you even get that right?" The pixie huffed.

"Darling… I wore the right one and here is yours." I groaned. Not him too..! Jasper walked in with a cowboy hat and a gun belt. At least his one covered all the important parts. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's great honey. But you'll have to wait for a minute we are in the middle of a crisis." Alice was still sitting by my side trying very hard to look for future visions of Bella but coming up blank. It was then that Emmett saw the desperate looks on our faces. A worried frown immediately replaced his jovial demeanour.

"What's wrong bro? You look as if someone stole your favourite toy?" Emmett came and sat next to me on the steps patting my back.

"It's more like Rose broke his Bella's toy." Alice chipped in.

"Rose, what did you do now?" Emmett turned questioning eyes on her. She blanched.

"I was only trying to help. I may have tampered with Bella's beast of a truck so that she would start driving the car Edward got for her."

"Are you crazy woman? No one touches that monstrosity! That's Bella's baby! If you wanted her to drive it you just had to ask Eddie. I know my little sis she wouldn't have said no to you."

"Do you really think so?" I asked him hopefully. Sometimes Emmett is more perceptive than we gave him credit for.

"I know so. Why are you so glum? Oh shit! Did she find out what happened?" Emmett looked at me sympathetically.

I nodded yes in defeat.

"My vision of the wedding has disappeared." Alice climbed into Jasper's lap. He sent calming waves at all of us.

"No kidding? I get it that you didn't ask Rose to disable the truck or did you? If you did you are more of a fool than I thought." He looked at me accusingly.

"Of course not! I have learned my lesson. I'm not going to take any decisions for her without her consent." I told him emphatically.

"Did you try explaining?"

"I called she wouldn't pick up. I smsed as well telling her what happened. She hasn't responded. She's at the reservation with the dog so Alice can't see her right now." I hung my head. Emmett released a pained sigh. I knew even with all his playfulness he really cared about me and Bella.

Suddenly the pixie jumped out of Jasper's lap and let out an ear-splitting scream.

"What did you just think? What did you think Emmett?" She could see the wedding again although it was still blurry. Oh! I felt euphoric as we all turned towards Emmett.

"I thought of sending a sms to Bella."

"Do it! She's going to listen to you! Oh! Thank god!" Alice was dancing around the room. Emmett quickly sent off the message.

"The vision is still not perfect, why is that Alice?" I tried very hard to focus on it in Alice's mind but it was hazy.

"Something is missing. We have to do something more." The pixie was frowning trying to figure out what.

"You could try some magical tools bro" To my embarrassment Emmett juggled his stuff once more in the indecent costume wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"That could work! Bella would love it!" The pixie was jumping up and down in the room clapping her hands. I was horrified.

"Come on Edward! She wanted that!"

"No she didn't."

"She did too! I saw her face when Rose and I discussed buying the tool belt and the gun belt."

"Come on Alice!"

"In fact I bought you one just in case!" Oh my god!

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did too! Jasper honey could you fetch Edward's and Bella's stuff."

"I got one for her too. She'll look good in it." I was sure I was going to faint. But I was helpless to prevent visions of my girl dressed in a sexy gun belt from running through my mind.

"I can't do it Alice. She will think I'm a pervert dressing in such a scandalous outfit." I was not going to act like a rake with my angel. Displaying my cold body like that would be shameful.

"Edward! Do you want to marry her?" The pixie had both hands on her hips.

"Yes."

"Then decide to wear the outfit just for a moment at least so that I can check my vision of the wedding." Okay I could do that. To my chagrin as soon as I decided the vision became solid again.

"There you go! That was the missing part. Now get here and put this on or do you want me to dress you?" She gestured to the scanty items in Jaspers hand. I sighed. It looked like there was no getting out of this. I guess I could stand the embarrassment of facing Bella with such little clothing if she would forgive me. Hell! I would walk around naked if that was what it took to get her back.

"Edward, I don't think that is advisable. Charlie might get you arrested for indecent exposure. At least with the tool belt you'd be half decently covered, not that Bella wouldn't like it." Alice was nodding her head in disapproval.

"Oh for the love of god! It was just a thought!" Was I actually seriously considering completely disrobing and walking around? Shit! I must have because Alice had got a very solid vision of me naked hanging on to Bella's window sill! Oh god!

"And anyway like I said if you do it luck is not with you since I see old Mrs. Croft from across the street taking a photo of you and calling the police station. The Chief is not going to be happy."

Emmett and Jasper couldn't control their laughter at my expense. Even Rosalie couldn't help a smirk.

"Oh for Christ sake! Once and for all I am not going to go to Bella's naked."

"Ok. That vision disappeared. I guess you'd just get naked once you get there." The pixie had a knowing smile on her face.

"Alice!"

"Okay okay! I'm not looking. It's bound to happen whether I look or not." She was grinning.

"So little Eddie is going to have some fun tonight." Emmett's booming laughter joined her. I groaned remembering the similarities between Emmett's pet name for a certain body part of mine and my pet name for it. I sighed. I was turning into Emmett. I was even going to follow his dress recommendation.

"Oh never mind. Can you check whether Mrs. Croft will still photograph me with the tool belt kit?"

"Hey dude! Are you really going to do it? Good for you!" Jasper sent me waves of encouragement as he handed over the scandalous items to me.

"Guess I am." I couldn't help the bashful smile on my face even with my embarrassment. I looked at Alice for conformation.

"It'll work. But I'm not guaranteeing that no one will photograph you." The pixie winked at me showing her latest vision of me near the truck. Bella was looking at me from the window her eyes huge with shock. "_Bella might like to take a picture."_ I gulped. This was going to be so embarrassing.

"Well… well… Eddie boy that girl of yours is in for a treat." Emmett couldn't resist another jibe at my expense.

"Rosalie, can you give me the parts you removed from the truck?" She huffed and walked off immediately bringing back some small rusted pieces in a bag.

"This is all you removed?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. I never thought she would figure out why the truck wasn't working. I was careful to only remove some very small but vital parts." I watched as Rosalie played back what she had done to the truck.

"How did Bella know we had tampered with her truck?" I was impressed. Bella seems to know much more about vehicles that I thought.

"Bella's a smart girl don't ever underestimate her Edward." Alice said beaming with pride at her friend's knowledge.

"Incredible. You are marrying one hell of a girl bro!" Emmett patted my back.

Just then Emmett's phone beeped.

"Tell him to fix it." I couldn't help smiling when I saw Bella's response to Emmett's text so she was still angry with me. She hasn't used my name just 'him'. She was sexy as hell when she was mad.

"Now go strut your stuff and win her back." Emmett showed me images of the latest mambo strip tease dance he was planning to do for Rosalie. He was hoping to get more of the 'horizontal' variety after the performance.

"Emmett please…" I mock punched him, hugged the pixie and ran out of the house carrying the embarrassing scraps of clothing and hard hat that was going to be my outfit tonight. Then I jumped in through my window and grabbed a pair of construction boots along with a backpack. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter from downstairs.

"_Edward, that's going to be perfect!" _ I sure hope so. If I was doing it I was going to pull all the stops, including wearing the right boots. I changed into the clothes in the forest close to her house and stashed my clothing in my backpack. I checked for Mrs. Croft. I didn't want to give her a coronary though Alice's vision showed her smiling and enjoying the view of my backside. The lady was fast asleep on her rocking chair. I'll have to keep an eye out for her. I cringed at the werewolf stench coming from the truck. So Jacob, Seth and Leah had all been here. I was glad she had not been alone with Jacob. I quickly fixed the parts back. I decided it was time to alert Bella to my presence.

"I'm outside repairing the truck." I sent her a sms. A moment later I saw her look out the window. She looked shocked. Oh! God! She must be shocked at my shameful behaviour. But it only took a moment for the shock on her face to turn into one of desire. Her eyes looked their fill me while I tried my very best to refrain from covering myself. Then she called me in or rather signalled me to come in a rather sexy manner.

"Up here. I have some instructions for you." My girl was up to something. It was different from the way she usually addressed me. I felt a shiver of anticipation run down my back. I grabbed the backpack and climbed in through the window.

As I stood in front of her half naked, I could feel Bella's gaze on me burning me with its intensity. I didn't have the courage to look up into her eyes. I had never felt so exposed in my life. Not even when I lay naked while she explored me. I quickly took a furtive glance at her. Her hungry eyes were nearly black with desire as they devoured me. And to my mortification I was rising to the occasion. Literally…Edward junior or little Eddie as Emmett aptly named him was slowly nudging the tool belt up trying to peek out. My embarrassment was acute. But I stood my ground. If this is what my love wanted I would do it for her. It was also incredibly arousing standing before her like this.

I could feel the heat radiating from her body and smell her arousal. Oh! My girl was as turned on as I was. I waited impatiently for her to speak to me. I was here to apologise and win her forgiveness. I wasn't about to jeopardise it with any unwanted armours advances. She will have to make the first move.

"You know you were a bad boy… to have tampered with my truck." The word 'bad boy' sent an electric shock right to my groin.

"I didn't do anything to your truck. I was just trying to repair it."

"Well your sister tampered with it and you are going to pay for her mistakes." Oh god! I was going to be made to 'pay'. I could just picture hundred different ways she could make me pay. I barely managed to suppress a moan.

"I'm at your service madam." I heard my voice replying although it sounded foreign in my ears with its raspy sound.

"Well, I've got some more repair work for you." I was surprised and couldn't help looking at her for a second. What else had Rosalie broken?

"Anything you want." I would do anything for her.

"Anything…hmm…" What? That didn't sound right. It looked like she was playing a bedroom game. Oh no! I didn't want her to do that again.

"Anything except what you did in the morning…"

"You have no say in it anymore. What I say goes. Do you understand? You gave up that right when your sister tampered with my truck." Oh god! She was so hot when she spoke to me in this manner.

"Bella… it's just that…" But I had to make her understand.

"You didn't like it?" She had a frown on her sweet forehead.

"It's just that I feel it's very degrading for a woman to be in that position…" I didn't want to have Bella perform that service for me however much I desired it.

"So you enjoyed it?"

"Very much so…too much…" I was ashamed to admit the extent of my gratification to her, but I wanted to be truthful.

"I enjoyed it too…"

"You did?" That was surprising. I had seen revulsion in most girls' minds for that act. I felt the warmth of her blush and smelt her increased arousal. She had liked it!

"Enough of this talk! Now get to work. The joints on the bed frame are rickety and I know who to blame for that. Fix it." I hadn't noticed it. I guess I didn't feel it since I had not been on the bed last night but under it.

Without thinking much about it I bent down to have a look.

The next moment a loud slapping sound echoed through the room as heat coursed all over my body from my rear. I turned around to look at her in disbelief.

She had spanked me! Bella had smacked my butt! My very naked butt! That was prominently displayed to her eyes in all its unclothed glory when I bent down. I hadn't realised how exposed I was to her in this position. Oh god! It was then that I felt the increased throbbing in my arousal. I looked down at Edward junior with dawning mortification.

_**AN: Poor Edward…mmm… well, he's got to learn about Bella's adventurous side somehow doesn't he? What do you think our favourite Victorian's reaction would be to all this? Please review and share some lemony goodness with me on what you think will happen next…**_


	9. Chapter Edward in a toolbelt

_**AN: Thank you very much for all your reviews. I think it's time I said thank you to all those who take the time to post me those lovely reviews. So I have decided to send out Edward's POV to all those who review this chapter as a little thank you from me. **_

**Bella's POV**

Oh dear god! What was I thinking? Edward must be appalled by what I did. He had looked so sweet and vulnerable standing in front of me looking down at his boots. A shy smile on his face; his cheeks had had that reddish tinge on them I had come to know was there when he was blushing. Edward in only a tool belt, hard hat and boots was a sight to behold. I was sure it had been a very difficult decision for him dress like this and be practically naked in front of me wearing only the toolbelt revealing his beautiful body to me. And I had put him in a more vulnerable position by making him bend down while exposing his naked bottom to me. He had trusted me to protect his modesty.

And what had I done? I had taken undue advantage of his vulnerability. I could never forget the horrified expression on his face when I smacked him on his cute butt. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. He wouldn't want to do anything more sexual with me. I was sure of it. I had crossed a red line of sorts. He was from another era where even touching yourself was a sin for god's sake! And I had spanked him! Was I out of my mind? And we weren't even on good terms right now with the truck incident. I felt so ashamed. I bit my lip and felt the tears start to fall as a strangled sob escaped from my lips.

Edward turned around to look at me immediately. I watched with fascination as his former bewildered expression was replaced by an unreadable intense one. I had never seen him look at me like that. He slowly walked towards me and then bent to cup my face as he slowly wiped away my tears with his thumbs. He stared at me for what felt like ages and I finally managed to find my voice. I had to apologise.

"I…" He didn't let me finish his eyes suddenly glittered.

"So you want to play games with me little girl?" he asked looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't tell whether he was furious at me or just making fun of me. His face was still inscrutable. I gulped.

"Naughty… naughty! You shouldn't have spanked your fiancé, and a vampire at that…"

"I…ah…I'm sorry" My words came out in a whisper.

"And now she's sorry…" he shook his head from side to side.

"I…er…" He interrupted me again.

"You know what happens to little girls who don't respect their elders don't you?"

His voice sounded serious with an undertone of danger and for the first time I felt a bit scared of him. I didn't know this Edward. He had never talked to me like this. I could only nod mutely. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my back. My heart was racing.

"They get punished…" He whispered into my ear; his cold breath sending a delicious shiver right down to my core.

Oh god! Was Edward going to punish me in some way? I was incredibly turned on by his implied threat. I heard Edward's indrawn breath.

"Aha…I see… my sweet girl wants to be punished doesn't she?" He suddenly moved to kneel on the floor right in front of and pressed his nose to my core over my jeans and inhaled deeply.

"Just as I thought…are you already wet for me love?" Oh! God this was embarrassing. Edward has never talked this dirty to me and it was turning my legs to jelly. I was sure my panties were soaked. How embarrassing.

"Mmm… let's see what should I do to punish you? Hmm?" He didn't seem to expect a reply so I didn't say anything.

"May be I should spank your sweet bottom till it turns a rosy red…mmm?" His crooked smile graced his lips.

"Tit for tat…oh I'd like that very much…shall I?" I gulped. Would it hurt? In the internet stories I had read it did hurt; but with someone hitting at vampire strength? No Edward wouldn't hurt me. In fact if the stories were correct I would enjoy myself.

"Aha…so my girl wants to be spanked…" I looked at him in surprise. Could he read my mind?

"I can smell you…and your delicious flavour is now more intense." Oh dear! Shit! I didn't know where to hide my face now flaming with embarrassment.

"If you are going to enjoy yourself love, it wouldn't be a punishment now would it?" He asked me raising his brows questioningly.

I felt my head nod slightly from side to side.

"Ah ha! I know just the punishment you deserve…well next time you would think twice about spanking vampires." He suddenly grabbed hold of me carrying me to the bed and laying me down on it.

"Well these will have to go." I suddenly found myself topless. I covered myself with embarrassment.

"No no no… they are mine to look at sweet girl… hmm… what am I going to do…I can't have you do that again." Suddenly he raised my hands above my head and I found my wrists bound together. I stared at Edward in shock. God what was he going to do to me? I felt a tingle of thrilled anticipation run down my back.

"It's masking tape you can tear yourself free anytime you want Bella… or ask me to stop…" he whispered into my ear as he licked it. An unexpected wave of intense arousal made me shudder.

He traced a finger down the valley between my breasts right to the waist band of my jeans. He ran two fingers under the band towards my hips.

"Beautiful…hmm let's see... this will have to go too for what I have in mind… May I?" I nodded eagerly. To my disappointment he immediately got up and went to stand near my feet.

"Edward…"

"Eager much are we? Be patient my angel, remember you are being punished." He bent down and picked up my left foot removing my shoe and sock kissing the arch on my foot. He slowly massaged it. Then he did the same to my right foot.

He reached over and unbuttoned my jeans pulling off. I was left in my lacy underwear. He placed a kiss on my core over my panties.

"Mmm… delicious."I thought he was going to remove them but he didn't.

"You are completely at my mercy…that's what happens to little girls who dare to spank vampires." He gave me an evil looking grin; oh he was the pixie's brother alright. I was sure he learned that one from her.

"I think we need to clean you up a bit don't you think? After all you were out playing with the dogs." What was he going to do?

"Don't move I'll be right back." He was back as promised with a wash cloth and a bowl of steaming hot water. Then he started running the hot wash cloth over me. I warmed up and the rough towel material gave me much needed friction. He blew on my nipples right after he wiped them with the towel. The hot and cold combination made me shiver. Then his freezing lips were on me sucking my nipples. I cried out it was unbearable. He wiped over my stomach and reached my panties.

"These will have to go too. May I?" I nodded. Always the proper gentleman asking for permission…I smiled at the thought. He quickly got rid of my last piece of clothing. I felt so very exposed and hot all over as he leisurely ran his hungry eyes all over my body.

"I don't think the wash cloth will do a good job over here. We have to reach everywhere." Two long cold fingers pressed into the folds of my core and he pushed my thighs apart with his arms spreading me wide open to him as he sat between them. Then he parted my folds exposing me in a way he had never done before. I pretended to close my eyes because I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye but couldn't help furtively watching him from under my lashes. He intently stared at me as he reverently touched me.

"Beautiful…"

He leaned down and the next moment I felt Edward's tongue on my core lapping at me. Oh dear god! I was already aroused and it didn't take much for me to fall over the edge. He didn't stop I couldn't breathe it was too much.

"Edward… stop." He stopped immediately a huge smile on his face.

"Did you enjoy that sweet heart?" I felt my face heat and I nodded yes once more. I was out of breath and couldn't speak.

"Well, that was not punishment if you enjoyed it was it? We'll have to think of another way to punish you."He looked thoughtful again, his obsidian eyes running over my body again. Everywhere they touched I burned.

"Mmm…" He was now lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand lazily gazing at me.

Suddenly he pulled out a plier from his toolbelt.

"I wonder…" I watched in fascination as he pulled my nipples with the pliers. He squeezed them with it and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. It was slightly painful but pleasurable as well.

"So you like the pain too? May be we should buy you nipple clamps." WHAT? Did he just say nipple clamps? I looked at his eyes but they were turned away from my face looking down; a bashful smile on his pink lips.

"You…you know about them?" I blurted out. He looked at me surprised then looked down again this time I could see a reddish tinge on his cheek. He was blushing. My shy Edward was back.

"I…know a lot of things…I shouldn't know…" His voice was a low murmur which I had to strain to hear.

"Really..?" I was now eager to know more.

"Yes. Remember I could read minds and unfortunately that meant that I have seen and heard of some really weird and scandalous things. Which by the way are not suitable for innocent young lady's ears. And that reminds me how do you know what nipple clamps are?" He was still not looking at me but had a stern expression on his face. It was my turn to blush.

"I…ah…read on the internet."

"You accidently saw it? Do you want me to put a filter so that such unsavoury sites don't come up in your computer?"He looked at me concerned.

"WHAT No!" Oh god! Did I scream that out loud! Shit! I closed my eyes turning my face away from him mortified at my outburst.

"Ho…ho…ho… now I see… naughty… naughty. You deliberately went and searched didn't you?" He whispered in my ear his voice like warm honey. His hands cupped my face trying to turn it towards him.

"And here I thought you were very young and I should be careful about what I say and do with you so that I don't corrupt your innocent mind." He was laughing out loud shaking his head.

"Bella…Bella…you never seize to amaze me!" I couldn't help smiling but I was still too embarrassed to look up into his eyes.

"Do you…ahem…like what you've read…"I didn't know what to say. I was blushing furiously.

"Of course you liked it! That's where you learned to spank me! God!" He lovingly kissed the top of my head.

"Did I…did I hurt you? I'm really sorry…I don't know what came over me…and I…" I wanted to apologise again remembering his horrified look.

"Bella…" He sighed.

"I have a shameful admission to make." Finally I found the courage to look at him. Now he was looking down and the blush was back.

"I…err…found it arousing…I was turned on…"Oh! Wow!

"Then why did you look horrified?" I had to ask him.

"It's just that well… I was surprised…I never thought it would bring me so much pleasure. I had always thought people were crazy to indulge in such bizarre activities for pleasure."

"Oh okay." I couldn't help smiling.

"Do you…do you want to experiment with me some times? I mean we could try some…you know different things." He sounded hesitant.

"I would love that Edward." I turned and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. He deepened it and then finally pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Although there are some things that I will never do like edge play. Do you know what that is?" He asked me seriously.

"Yes. I don't want that either." He smiled at me.

"Good then we are in the same page." Then he laughed out loud.

"We haven't even made love to each other yet and here we are two virgins talking about scandalous doings." The word 'scandalous' sounded positively delicious coming from his lips. I realised this may very well be the first time he said that word out loud to me. I realised he was more open with me now.

He turned to me again and placed another kiss on my lips which I greedily returned.

"We have to talk about this some more…but right now I have a more pressing problem." He pressed his now prominent need to my thigh.

"And I brought all these tools… they have to be put to good use."

_**AN: To be continued… So what did you think? What 'tools' do you think Edward could make use of? I'm open to some lemony suggestions. You tell me and I'll write it for you! Please review and let me know your kinky choices, and remember I'll be sending this Chapter from Edward's point of view to all those who review as a thank you. **_


	10. Chapter The tool belt continued

**Chapter 10 - Continuation of Hard Hat!**

**Edward's POV**

"We have to talk about this some more…but right now I have a more pressing problem." I pressed my need against her. I had to relieve myself soon. I was going to burst if we didn't continue. I decided to lighten the electric tension between us a bit by teasing her.

"And I brought all these tools…they have to be put to good use." Bella's eyes went to the tool belt around my hips again.

"Do you have any particular preferences little girl since it would be my pleasure to oblige you." I should have known this was not going to end well from the mischievous smile that spread across her face, but I was a sucker for her smile…

"Anything I want?" I gulped. And there you had it; those three simple words were what brought a vampire to his knees. That's right. It was the same three words and the same question she asked right before taking Edward junior into her mouth. The tools rattled as Edward junior shuddered with remembrance.

"Yes…" I said in a voice I could barely recognize. If she wanted to do it again, I was not going to refuse her this time. Especially since I now knew she enjoyed it as well.

"Free me…" She whispered, her eyes dancing with mirth. She was definitely up to no good. I knew that look. The last time she had looked at me like that I had ended up coming in my pants in the middle of the high school cafeteria, right in front of my fellow students.

But then again, I was no fool, so I quickly freed her of those pesky bindings.

"So I can use anything from your tool belt?" Her voice was honey soft. She was trying to seduce me, and I might add, succeeding admirably for an amateur.

"As long as I get to use the same tool on you in return, in any way I deem suitable." Some sense of self-preservation made me utter those words. Well at least one of us should have some self-preservation. Ironic that it was the predator and not the prey.

"But of course." Her deceptively sweet voice murmured. My senses were on high alert; so not good. She slowly sat up and to my surprise reached for the belt itself undoing the buckles.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm all about equal opportunity. You are the one who just demanded it. So, first things first, you're wearing far too many things while I'm completely bare. We must remedy that situation immediately, don't you agree Mr. Cullen?" Oh shit! I did like the security of the tool belt even if it didn't leave much to the imagination, as it covered the part I most wanted it to cover.

"Yes of course Miss Swan." I heard myself say as I watched the point of no return disappear behind me.

"And I always like to admire the view." She purred. Holy shit! Who was this woman? Not my sweet innocent Bella. However, it only took three seconds after she removed the belt completely for a certain someone to salute her and for my sweet girl's blush and cute shyness to reappear. And then I couldn't of course keep my big mouth shut.

"Is the view to your liking madam?"

"But of course. Who else would afford me such a big welcome?" It was to her credit that she recovered her wits back so quickly, but her racing heart and heightened arousal gave her away. The shyness didn't prevent her eyes from roaming all over my body. I wanted to cover myself from her intense perusal, but didn't.

"Let's see…what have we here?" She had laid down the tool belt and was now examining the tools. She pushed me onto my back.

She reached over and took the hammer out of the side and moved it around in her hands. I was a little worried that she wanted to test out the claw side on me or her.

"So I wonder what we could do with this?" She questioned as she tried to flip it by the claw and the hammer went flying through the air. I quickly caught it and growled at her.

"Oops?"

"Oops indeed. Bella love, you have to be more careful." I shuddered at the thought of her getting hurt. I took the claw part hooking it into the top of her shirt and pulling it back so I could admire her beauty more closely.  
"Now now mister it's still my turn." She focused was back on the belt.

"Aha, just the thing I wanted." I watched as she pulled out a measuring tape. What was she going to do with that? Holy shit! She was going to measure me!

"Bella…please…" I threw one arm over my face letting my forearm cover my eyes. Shit! This was going to be so embarrassing!

"So eager?" She was giggling. She was deliberately misunderstanding me.

"Do you have to?" I asked her.

"I'm just curious. Do you already know ahem…I mean I remember you said you were going to…when you know…I got worried it was too…big…if you have already measured…then I don't need to…you can just tell me." She said the words in a rush. Her heart was hammering as she had turned a deeper enticing red and all her earlier bravado was gone. Of course, I remembered the pixie had told Bella what I had been thinking of doing. Oh well! Who am I to deny her anything?

"I don't know. I never got around to actually…mmm…doing it. Go ahead." She looked hesitant then reached out.

"Is it at…err…full mast?" Holy hell! I was beyond mortified now! But my ego demanded that I be at my best, hmm, height. In fact, Edward junior insisted strongly as he flexed his muscle before straightening out.

"Well, you could of course…ahem…make sure of that now couldn't you?" I was sure it was someone other than me who was talking! Such vulgar things to say to a lady! My mother would have had my hide. My forearm was still protecting my eyes, but I was stealing glances at her from underneath. I was still too shy to look at what she was doing directly. She followed my advice to the letter. Her warm hand pumped me several times. I moaned in pleasure. Then she sent me right to heaven by running her tongue along my shaft from bottom to top with a small twirl on my tip. I was so high I barely felt the measuring tape measure me. It was pure vanity that made me ask the next question.

"So do I measure up to your high standards?"

"Yes you do. You more than measure up and let's see, yes more than 90 degrees." No she didn't! She didn't do that! She measured the angle too. I was speechless. She rendered a vampire speechless.

"Here, it's your turn." She had a secretive smile on her face. I took the tape measure from her hands and grabbed hold of her. I instantly had her standing up on the floor and proceeded to do something I had always wanted to do, but never dared. I measured her hips, waist and, yes, I went for broke, doing her bosom too. I wasn't sure whether she noticed what exactly I measured, but she looked very dazed when I finished within four seconds and had her down on the bed on her back with me pressing my body into hers. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to have her right now.

**Bella's POV**

I felt a bit dizzy at the speed in which I first found myself standing and I barely had time to feel the tape measure on me when I found myself lying on the bed with Edward's cold body pressed against all of me. His eyes were smouldering orbs of desire and he was panting.

"May be I should use this on you…" He showed me a screwdriver.

"But then again, I'd much rather do what it does with my own tool…" His velvet voice whispered in my ear.

It took me a moment to grasp the meaning behind his words. Did he just say he wanted to screw me with his own tool, implying…? I didn't get time to think anymore because the next moment he was kissing me desperately and I gave into the delicious feeling. He set a frenzied pace rubbing against my wetness which I tried hard to match. I came hard within moments with him following immediately. Afterwards, we lay staring at each other intently for what felt like ages. I relished in the fact that he was still pressed intimately against me.

"You've grown up into a beautiful young lady Bella." He stroked my hair brushing a stray curl away from my face.

"Your body has filled out in all the right places with womanly curves while I was away." His smouldering ochre eyes wandered all over my body scorching me.

"I'll remain this way trapped in a 17 year old boys' body forever. Sometimes I wonder whether I'll be enough to satisfy you Bella..." He sighed in anguish. It was only then that I realized how very sad and vulnerable he sounded. It was breaking my heart to hear him so unhappy.

"Edward don't ever say that to me love, you look gorgeous just like a Greek god! All sculptured muscle. Well some parts are even better than some of the Grecian statues I've seen." I ran my hand over his chest along his happy trail down to you know where to emphasize my words.

"Oh no…not David again." My favorite crooked smile finally made an appearance on his beautiful lips.

"Well he's got a tiny thingie and yours is much much bigger…" I can't believe I just told this to him. His eyes grew huge and then he looked away from me. The pink tinge was back as a shy smile of triumph graced his full lips and his eyes glowed.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking Miss Bella. I aim to please you." Oh! I never expected him to come back at me with a witty comment like that when he was so flustered. Damn the man is good.

"Your aim so far hasn't been that accurate, I am afraid." I covered my mouth in embarrassment! Shit, me and my big mouth. Edward looked up at me in confusion.

"What aim?" As I watched understanding dawned in his glittering eyes. Then he burst out laughing.

"So you want me to aim better huh? Well, Miss Swan, I am afraid my aim will continue to remain abysmal during the next few weeks until the wedding. And after that I must say it will be my pleasure to aim and hit the right target to please you to your hearts' content madam." He ran a finger along my bottom lip tracing it and then whispered, "over and over."

"So the Victorian has gone on vacation has he?" Edward pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"He's gone into hiding love; he's scared of your amorous advances my love." He kissed the top of my head.

"And now my sweet girl I think it's time for you to get your beauty sleep."

"Edward, about the truck…" He kept his finger on my lips. "It's all good and everything is working now Bella. No one will touch it. I promise."

"Edward, I would like to drive the car that you bought for me. I have so much to get done before the wedding and I'm sure it goes faster than the truck."

"Are you sure?" I could see the way his whole face lit up and knew I made the right choice. Besides the car had a fully functioning defroster and it wouldn't be my gloves wiping the windshield. And, if it made him happy, I was happy too. I was learning you had to give a little too in a relationship to make it work.

"Yes. I'm still keeping the truck, but I wouldn't mind a faster mode of transport when my vampiric running machine is unavailable." He laughed at this and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Bella. It means a lot to me." He pulled me closer and covered us with the electric blanket and started to hum my lullaby. We hadn't bothered to dress and there was something really wicked about sleeping naked, and I loved it.

**AN: **

**********Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews:) Hope you enjoyed the Edward's POV I sent you all. **

**You can read all about Edward's interesting experience in the high school cafeteria in chapter 8 'The plan' and all about David in chapter 26 'Jealousy' in my story "Romance & Love" which was the prequel to this story. **

**Thank you Dazzleglo for pre-reading and helping me to spice up the chapter:)  
**

**This goes out to Vanessah. Thank you very much for your review but I've not been able to send the EPOV outtake to you since I don't have your fanfiction private message address or e-mail. Please send it to me through a private message so that I can send you the outtake.**


	11. Chapter Caught!

**Chapter 11 – Caught!**

**Edward's POV**

Oh god! Bella was driving me crazy. I wanted to take her upstairs and have my way with her so desperately. However, Leah and Sue were due to meet us at Charlie's in a short while and we couldn't afford to get caught in her room. As far as Charlie knows I've only visited her room once when I first brought Bella home from Italy. I'd spent the night with Bella and I was now wearing the toolbelt over my jeans. She wanted me to wear it saying I looked sexy in it. Hmmm, maybe I should get a job as a construction worker. No I guess I'm better off acting the part, this way I'll have more time with an alluring woman who wants to do unspeakable scandalous things to me.

Now, where was Alice, she was supposed to bring the car along with a change of clothes for me. I can't imagine what delayed her. Okay, maybe I don't want to imagine since it was most likely Jasper. My family probably had their own construction work going on back at the house all night long. I shuddered when I remembered how they had all been dressed for the part before I left last night.

"Bella..." She was unbuttoning my shirt…warm finger tips grazing my chest. I didn't have the heart to stop her especially when I craved her touch so much. I was addicted to her.

"We have twenty minutes more Edward. God… how I want you Edward…the more I have you the more I want you…" Her heart rate has increased and she flushed that rosy hue I was incredibly partial to.

"Me too Bella...me too." I couldn't resist loosening Bella's top a little so I had better access. I ran my finger under her bra cup and touched her soft nipple. She gasped. Then I pulled it down to reveal her pebbled pink nipple and greedily began sucking on it. Bella began pulling my hair, I loved it. That small action caused a sensation of tingles and heat to shoot through my body. I was incredibly aroused. I rolled us over so that I covered her body with every inch of mine. She was rubbing against me and I knew we were both close. Just a few minutes more. God I needed her. She was my very own aphrodisiac.

**Charlie's POV**

Well finally! It's good to be home. Sue should be here soon. I had hurried home early to get here before she did so I'd have some time to clean up. I'd really hated putting Winston in the holding cell, but he left me no choice. He was drunk again. Enough about Winston, my stomach rumbled as if on cue reminding me that I had to skip dinner. I hung up my coat and was just about call out to Bells when I heard a strange noise coming from the living room. Was someone in there? The TV was off. I took my gun out. You can never be too careful. I hoped Bella was safely in her room. I walked silently into the living room. What I saw there made me freeze.

**Edward's POV**

"Boom!" The sound of the gun shot reverberated in the little living room. The bullet that hit my back bounced off me and hit the opposite wall embedding in it. Bella's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room. My instinct to protect Bella immediately kicked in which had me jumping over the sofa cradling her to me and rolling behind it as I covered her with my body. When turned, I ended up looking straight into the barrel of Charlie's gun. I froze.

"Oh my god Edward!" Charlie dropped the gun with trembling fingers. He looked horrified.

"Dad!" Bella screeched.

The next thing I knew Charlie was all over me, checking me out.

"Edward, son, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He was hugging me to him with shaking hands. Bella sat near me on the floor still having a death grip on my shirt. I pulled her gaping blouse together with one hand while trying to stop Charlie from touching my cold body.

"Edward…are you alright?" Bella asked at the same moment touching my face.

"I'm fine." Well as fine as anyone could be after being shot by his fiancée's father. Damn the family is going to have a field day with this one. It'll be centuries before they got over it.

"I…I didn't see your car in front and the door was open. I thought…Jesus Christ Edward, I could have killed you! What would Carlisle say? Bella? Oh god help me, I was sure I hit you son." He glanced at the bullet on the opposite wall. Charlie held onto my hip trying to push me down to take a closer look at me.

"Charlie please…" I gave Bella a helpless look.

"Edward…god are you okay?" Bella saw the fear in my face and realized that I was scared of Charlie touching me.

"Dad, let me see. You're in shock, sit aside, and take some deep breaths." I saw the fear in her eyes for me. She was still scared that I was hurt.

Charlie leaned against the sofa and buried his head in his hands. "Call Carlisle Bells and have an ambulance sent." I gave Bella a withering look, but she winked at me which gave me hope that she'd get at least the ambulance nixed. Carlisle would be alright; well he wouldn't really be alright as I'm sure I'd get a lecture on how I was playing with fire.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Edward let me take a look. Turn around." Oh shit! I smelt the frayed fabric of my denim. Of course the bullet hit me. And now there was no blood or even a wound. So I was indeed bullet proof, even thought I'd felt the impact. Bet Emmett would find that interesting.

Bella now began inspecting me. She gasped when she saw the hole in my denim quickly running her hand inside my jeans to touch my bare butt. She released the breath she was holding in relief when she realized I was not hurt. Then she looked at Charlie. I read the words 'Oh shit' on her lips rather than heard them.

"Edward! You are so lucky! The bullet hit your hammer!" Bella meaningfully held up the hammer from my toolbelt to me and in a moment of clarity I knew what she wanted me to do. I quickly pressed a finger on to the hammer head making a slight dent.

"WHAT?" Charlie finally looked up at us.

"It hit the head of the hammer Charlie, I'm okay you didn't hit me. I had the tool belt on because Bella's truck was having some trouble starting." He sagged with relief taking the hammer from me and inspecting it. Hysterical laughter bubbled up from his throat and both Bella and I joined him, although we were all laughing for vastly different reasons.

"My god you are one lucky kid Edward! If something happened to you! Son…are you sure you're okay? You're taking all this so calmly."

"Yes, I'm fine Charlie. I'm just a bit shocked I guess. No one's shot me before." I smiled at him. Well that was true even though Emmett constantly wanted to try it out just for fun. That was one of the few times Esme actually put her foot down and we had to listen to her go on for at least five hours about how crazy we were, how she couldn't live without us if something happened, and did we realize how much she and Carlisle loved us.

"When I came in through that door and saw someone on top of my daughter…I thought… I thought…she was being…" It was at that moment that I saw him finally really look at us. The way my shirt was undone and Bella's loose buttons. Oh shit! Thank god the bottom half of our clothing was intact. I hurriedly redid the buttons on Bella's blouse. Bella was hiding her face against my chest when she realized that Charlie had figured it out.

"_Oh god. What were they doing? He was on top of Bella with her blouse open. His shirt unbuttoned. Were they…were they going to have sex? Here in the living room? Have they done it already? Bella seemed very comfortable touching him. And he just buttoned up her blouse. Oh god...should I scold them? Just a few weeks to the wedding...calm down"_ Charlie was muttering to himself.

"We…I…I'm sorry Charlie." Shit! Bella looked at me mortified. She snuggled closer to me on the floor. Charlie was staring at us with that deer in the headlights look, so not good.

"Dad we're adults and we are getting married soon." Bella was blushing, but there was a look of determination on her face too.

"If I thought anyone was taking advantage of my daughter this is what would've happened." Charlie firmly stated in his no nonsense cop tone.

"Guess I deserved to be shot." I tried at a bit of humor. It was the same thought that was running through Charlie's mind.

He finally gave me a self-depreciating smile.

"No son, you don't deserve to be shot. You're making an honest woman out of my daughter." He swallowed as if something unsavory was in his mouth.

He slowly got up on his feet. I heaved a sigh of relief as he walked away to store his gun. I got up helping Bella to her feet. To my surprise he turned back again.

"Use protection. Edward I hope you are being responsible."

"Dad, we're waiting for the wedding." Bella was blushing furiously now and had I been human I would've been too.

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing." He mumbled to himself and gave us a stern look while thinking. _"Young boys, can't wait...can't keep their hands to themselves and it in their pants."_ Well, I couldn't disagree with that last one as Edward Junior was always trying to escape his confines.

"I swear on my word of honor that nothing happened, Charlie. We are both virgins. We truly are waiting for the wedding and it is important for us to protect our virtue until then."

Charlie looked taken aback by my outburst. I realized too late that modern teenagers wouldn't have acted so defensive, never mind talk about honor. He stared at me for a few seconds trying to make up his mind. He couldn't believe that I was a virgin. Shit! That was not something I should have just blurted out! Especially to Charlie!

"I believe you Edward." He sighed.

"Bella, can I have a word with Edward?" Bella looked from me to Charlie and at my nod of okay she squeezed my hand and went into the kitchen. I tried very hard to read Charlie, but his thoughts were too chaotic.

"Edward, I don't know whether Carlisle has spoken to you, but he might be finding it difficult with him being so young and you losing your father."

What was he talking about? Charlie sighed and stared right at me.

"What I'm asking is, are you scared Edward?"

"Scared of what?" My confusion was evident in the look on my face in Charlie's mind.

"Intimacy…I'm surprised that with your looks and popularity that you have not had sex with anyone, not even Bella… That's good I mean there is nothing wrong with it and I'm glad…don't misunderstand me. But are you having problems?"

WHAT? Oh Shit! This was embarrassing. I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't look at him anymore. I focused on the threads in the carpet.

"No Charlie, nothing like that. Until I met Bella, I was just not interested in anyone."

"I see." It didn't look like he understood though.

"I want to...you know with Bella...but it is important to me to wait for marriage to go all the way. That is how I was brought up." He still looked unconvinced. I decided to share something that my birth father had told me so some years ago. So it was ninety years ago, but I hoped it was timeless advice that might put Charlie at ease. This was one of the very few human memories I had.

"My father...I mean my birth father had this talk with me. He told me that protecting ones' virtue until marriage was very important. It was one of the very last things he told me before...before he passed away. And I have always followed his advice."

Charlie came closer to me and I couldn't help running my hand through my hair again.

"That's very sound advice. You must have been very young when he told that to you and he would be proud to know that you have followed his advice all these years." He patted me on my shoulder. Then he took a deep breath.

"Do you have any questions...regarding…I know they teach it in school and you get reading material."

"No Charlie. I'm well informed." I chuckled. He'll never know how well. I had the minds of millions of people to guide me. Not to mention two medical degrees.

"I have spoken with Carlisle too."

I did speak with Carlisle, but it was not about technicalities, it was about how to control myself so I wouldn't hurt Bella with my strength. It was not only Carlisle. I groaned when I remembered Alice's little chats with me and Emmett's and Jaspers' unwanted often outrageous advice. Even Esme knew what I was up to. Basically, I'd spoken with my whole family except for Rosalie! Who actually thought she witnessed me and Bella making love. And, of course, the whole household knew when each couple made love! What would Charlie say if I told him about all this? What a scandalous family! I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"That's good. Well you can come to me if you want to talk about anything."

"Thank you Charlie."

"You're a good kid. I'm glad I didn't kill you today." To my embarrassment Charlie pulled me into a bear hug then ruffled my hair in a very un-Charlie like gesture. I could tell he was very shaken by all that happened.

"I admire the way you had the presence of mind to get off the sofa taking my little girl with you away from danger taking cover. You were so fast I barely saw you move." He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Son, I saw the way you covered her with your own body to protect her. You would give your life to protect her wouldn't you?"

"As she gave hers to protect mine. She is my life now." Charlie was shocked at the conviction in my mind and briefly thought of Bella's supposed trip to New York. What would he do if he knew the depth of the sacrifice his loving daughter made to save me walking in to a den of vampires? I could never repay her.

"Take care of my little girl Edward and you have my permission to shoot anyone who hurts her." I knew my mouth was gaping open as he walked away towards the kitchen with a Cheshire cat grin.

Bella re-entered the room and pulled me into a hug pressing her face against my chest. I hugged her back in relief that everything went well.

"Are you really okay after the 'talk' with my dad?"

"Surprisingly, yes, I think he might even like me." I grinned.

"I agree he had this very peculiar grin on his face, and I did eavesdrop on your somewhat ahem… interesting conversation. Sex education with Charlie would have been very eye opening wouldn't you think?" The minx was teasing me knowing how uncomfortable the whole topic made me. I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hmmm, now that you're semi hurt, do I get to play nurse for you?" Nurse Swan! That did have some promising possibilities.

"I could kiss your sexy butt and make it all better." She squeezed the said butt and I knew for a fact that a certain body part of mine loved the idea.

"Good heavens woman, you're going to be the death of me." But what a way to go!

Smiling she leaned up and kissed me on the lips and said, "Not really, but once Emmett finds out you were shot in the ass by my dad because we were horndogs going at it in his living room, you might wish for death."

"Yeah, death would be easy. He always seems to find stuff out like that; it's like his sixth sense or something. And they say he's not gifted." We both laughed at that because it was true.

We heard the knock on the door just as Charlie returned to the living room. Alice danced in giving Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek explaining how she had dropped me off before borrowing my car to pick something up that wouldn't fit in hers. He went upstairs to change right after that. I could clearly read his thoughts on Sue and the lovely blush on her cheeks when he had first kissed her. He was definitely in love with her. I was glad. Hopefully he wouldn't miss his daughter too much after we marry.

I turned to Alice.

"He never doubts you for even a second." I shake my head incredulously.

"Well, I'm the Cullen he likes." A gloating smile spread across her face.

"After this evening you're looking at the other Cullen he likes."

"Excellent, I always knew he'd eventually fall for your charming dazzling ways." The pixie laughed.

"Nope, no dazzling, it was just plain old me, Edward Cullen who won him over."

Her jaw dropped and moved twice, but no words came out. I can't believe I've stunned her into silence. She was running through her visions of the shooting again.

"So it is dear brother so it is. It is very easy to like you." A tiny hand stroked the side of my face before she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad you are bullet proof Edward."

"If anything happened to you…" Bella shuddered. I pulled both Bella and Alice close hugging them to my sides.

"It'll take more than a bullet to kill me." I lovingly planted kisses on both their foreheads.

I saw Charlie watching us from the top of the staircase._ "He loves them both so much…he's going to be the son I never had… I nearly killed him. Thank god for that hammer."_ I saw tears brim in his eyes in a rare display of emotion as they met mine across the width of the living room. I smiled my best dazzling smile at him. He looked stunned for a minute before he returned it with an equally sincere smile.

AN: So what do you think? Please do leave me a review and let me know.

Thank you dazzleglo for pre-reading and spicing it up:) As always you made things more interesting.


	12. Chapter The bridesmaid's dresses

**Chapter 12 – The Bridesmaid's Dresses **

**Edward's POV**

"Hi I'm back! Miss me?" Renee launched herself at Bella and she hugged her back. I had to reluctantly let go of my girl for a moment. Alice squeezed me and went to sit down next to Charlie.

"Where's my favorite son! Give your new momma a hug!" Oh! No! I was hugged by Renee.

"Well aren't you the hard one, all muscled and not an ounce of fat!" Luckily neither Charlie nor Renee delved into that too closely and Renee rushed upstairs to my immense relief.

"Son, are you sure you are okay? You look winded. May be you should have a beer or something. You are too calm for someone who had just been shot." Charlie was still a bit worried about my wellbeing.

"Who shot Edward?" Renee came rushing down like a bullet from upstairs.

"I did. It was a mistake." Charlie answered.

"Oh my god! Oh! my god! You're joking right?" Once again Renee rushed to me.

"Where did you get shot?" She asked as her eyes looked me over.

"On his butt." Charlie chuckled this time enjoying the fact that I was looking uncomfortable with all this attention.

"Drop your pants let me see." WHAT?

"No it's nothing. The bullet hit the hammer on my tool belt." Bella, Charlie and Alice were all grinning and trying to hold back their snickers. Traitors, well Alice and Bella, Charlie was just enjoying himself with the fact that he shot his daughter's fiancée which he found funny as it was such a cliché.

"Young man! I said drop your pants! I am not taking your word for it. I want to see with my own eyes that you are okay." Renee moved towards me as if to reach for my jeans. I gave Bella a pleading look.

"Stop poking him mom, he's uncomfortable." Bella looked at me helplessly.

"Edward, I'm also concerned, even if it just hit the hammer you must be bruised." Charlie said with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Edward's morals are from the early 1900's; you can't expect him to drop his pants Renee." I nearly had a heart attack when Alice made this mention. What was she trying to do? She gave me a big grin, "_Well the wedding theme is early 1900's, they might be wondering why_."

"Good morals my foot." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Edward, just show her where the bullet hit." '_She's going to see the bullet hole in your jeans if she's tries to check you herself,'_ Alice thought at me.

With shaking fingers I loosened and then pulled my pants down a bit from the back to reveal my hip where the bullet had hit. I was just showing my hip, but with everyone's eyes focused on my bare flesh it felt as if I was standing there stark naked.

"You're very lucky no bruises."_ "Handsome butt, my girl has won the jackpot."_ Renee's thoughts as usual made me more uncomfortable.

"I don't bruise that easily because of the circulation problem."

"Oh I understand good. Well, get Bella to put some balm on it." Renee winked at me. I blinked.

Before I had time to consider the balm rubbing, Bella stepped forward and lifted my pants up stepping in front of me in a protective stance and looked directly into her mom's face saying, "Are you satisfied that you've embarrassed my Edward in front of everyone?"

"Sorry Bella, I was just worried." '_And I was nosy'_ she thought and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Worried, more like nosy, mom." She quirked an eyebrow at her mom while stepping back further against me encircling her arms backwards around me. "In the future, I would appreciate you not embarrassing him like this again, mom, because I won't have it. Are we clear?"

"I'm sorry Bella, and you too Edward." HOLY COW, this wildly protective Bella was such a turn on that I had to discreetly adjust myself. I had an overwhelming urge to toss Bella over my shoulder and take her upstairs to ravage her. I knew it was the typical reaction of a mated vampire. Thankfully before things could get any crazier, there was a knock on the door and Leah and Sue walked in.

"Oh! This is so exciting! What have you designed so far Leah?" Alice was brimming with unadulterated glee looking on as Leah took out her designs placing them on the table.

"Well, I've got three designs. Bella what do you think?" Leah asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh they are gorgeous Leah! It's difficult to think which one is best." Bella answered and I could see she was genuinely pleased with the designs.

"I know let Edward decide! He's the groom after all." Alice chirped.

"Don't bother Edward about designs you girls should choose without troubling him." Charlie was grinning at Alice's excitement shaking his head at me. I sensed that he was trying to get me out of a difficult situation.

"Oh! He's a really good fashion designer himself. He's qualified from a prestigious design school in Paris." Alice put in. I groaned thinking, way to let all my secrets out in one day Alice.

"Really Edward, wow." Leah looked very impressed. Charlie's mouth was gaping open.

"You know about the business right? Edward and I started it around the time Bella first came to Forks. In fact, he named it after her, it's called La Bella fashions." Holy shit! I would have blushed seven shades of red if I could have as yet another secret was laid out there.

"You named it after me?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Yes."

"That was so sweet." Leah smiled at me.

"So Edward, do you still do designs?" Sue asked.

"Not much, just here and there, I run mostly the financial part of it while Alice does the designs and day-to-day stuff."

"Well, as Carlisle said it has turned out to be very lucrative I gather and you two are quite a good team." Renee put in.

"Yes it has." And no one bets against Alice.

"Edward, I want to thank you for the scholarship. It is a dream come true for me." Leah smiled at me. I gasped.

"How did you know?" I hadn't told anyone about it.

"Billy told us about how you have set up a fund to help the kids on the reservation. He said everyone should know who was helping them and old animosities should be forgotten." Sue interjected. Charlie was staring at me in disbelief mixed with wonder.

"I'm so glad Edward." Bella smiled at me. Alice noticed my discomfort and embarrassment at being found out.

At this rate, I might as well just climb atop the Space Needle in Seattle and make and announcement that I am indeed a vampire, over a hundred years old, Bella and I have been naked together on more than one occasion a washing machine was crushed and several clothing items destroyed due to our amorous naked activities. Did I leave anything out? Oh yes, let's not forget that all of me sparkles in the sunlight; I remembered the day I proposed to Bella in the meadow. I shook my head to clear my less that gentlemanly thoughts.

"Enough about philanthropy, if we continue to talk about all that Edward does with his millions; we wouldn't have time to discuss the dresses." Alice continued. Bella frowned at me. I guess she still didn't know exactly how wealthy I was.

"So Edward, which one would you select?" I looked at them closely studying the cut. We were going with the early twentieth century theme. I was going to be having the wedding that I should have had all those years ago. I knew Alice and Bella were working to recreate it for me. Bella told me that she loved how romantic the clothing was from that time, so it was as much for her as it was for me.

"Well since we are going with the early twentieth century theme, I think the third design with the delicate work would look the best." Alice beamed at me.

"Yes of course. Bella what do you think?"

"I like it." She smiled at me.

"Well then I'll get to work and order the fabric. Once I have the samples, I'll meet you again and get your opinions, okay Leah? And if you think of anything else, just let me know."

"That would be great. Will you be sewing it?"

"Yes of course. Esme will also help. Oh! And I'll need your measurements." Alice smiled at Leah.

"Well, could you take it now?"

"Well Edward and Bella are both accomplished measurers, but I guess I'll take it just this once." The pixie laughed as Bella blushed a deep red while I didn't know where to hide my head as Charlie gave me a speculative glance.

"A man of many talents." Charlie mumbled and then thought _'wonder how many he has used on my daughter.'_ A gentleman never talks Charlie, but rest assured Bella will always be satisfied.

"Charlie, Edward is exceptionally talented and brilliant, he has a photographic memory." Alice gushed. _'What Edward? You do have a photographic memory we all do, so technically I'm not lying.'_ I sighed in defeat.

"I didn't know that. So that's how you do so well in business as well as in school." Charlie didn't seem to think anything odd in it; in fact, his earlier worries about how I had amassed such a large fortune at such a tender age seemed to be put to rest. _'See I told you Edward.'_ Alice gave me a conspiratory smile.

"Leah would you like to work in our boutique in Port Angeles until your term starts in Paris? I'm really short staffed and you know us well and how we operate. I'm reluctant to trust strangers with the business." I asked Leah.

While we were talking Leah's mind had drifted to things like how she was going to get necessary clothing, toiletries and other things ready for her trip to Paris. The scholarship only covered tuition and housing along with a small spending allowance for food. I had not thought to include a clothing budget since I tend to forget not everyone has an Alice shopping for them or the means to do it.

"Edward you have done so much already." _'You read my mind didn't you? How does everyone put up with you knowing what they think all the time?'_ Leah sounded a bit annoyed with me, but she smiled at me when she thought this at me. I had to hold back a smile.

"Leah, you would be doing us a favor. Alice is very busy with the wedding preparations and the fact of the matter is I trust you with our business. Also, you know us well and I know you will do a great job. You can also do a design portfolio while you are at it, and not only would it would mean we'd have some new designs, you'd have designs that were being made and some real life experience. Not everything is learned through books." I gave Leah a meaningful look when I talked about how well she knew us. She finally nodded.

"Thank you Edward. I would love the opportunity." Sue looked really happy; they had had a difficult time financially after Harry's death. She thanked me as well in her thoughts.

"Hey, I've brought the wedding folder; let me show you what we've covered up to now." Alice pulled out her famous, or should I say infamous, files.

"Bella, let's get some tea for everyone." Renee pulled Bella into the kitchen.

"So how was yesterday night? Did you enjoy yourself? How did you sneak Edward into the room?" I nearly dropped the file I was holding when Renee asked Bella these questions. I could see Bella's horrified look from Renee's thoughts.

"Mom…I didn't…"

"Don't lie. His aftershave is all over the bed sheets. I can smell him everywhere in the room." Oh shit! Bella blushed a bright red. Leah gave me a wide eyed look. I realized that she could also hear them with her wolf senses. I groaned. At least, Sue and Charlie didn't seem to hear them. Alice was grinning, with that damn pixie grin, enjoying all this way too much. To get even with her I decided to set her closet on fire. Well that wiped the grin offer her face and I smiled at her. She knew I'd never do it, but just the thought was enough to make her crazy.

"So tell me, what did you do?"

"Mom!"

"Come on! Are you being safe? I'll buy you condoms if you need them. They have those fancy ones these days. Phil liked the…

"Mom I don't want to know what Phil liked!"

"Well, whatever, anyway you should have told me you needed time with him. I could have slept on the sofa or something. Does Charlie know?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But then Renee was actually relieved to know that Bella was having a normal relationship with someone since before me she had not dated anyone at all which had had Renee worried.

"Of course not Mom, please don't tell him."

"Okay okay! No way am I telling the Chief. He'd have a coronary, not to mention he might actually shoot him on purpose." Renee and Bella both giggled.

"How do you smuggle him upstairs? I'm sure this is not the first time he came up" Renee can observant at times.

"He comes through the window." Bella looked horrified and clapped a hand over her mouth. It was obvious that she hadn't thought what she was going to say.

"My god! Quite an athlete, how does he do that?"

"Well, he climbs the tree next to the window and then he's got this rope thing like in the movies where he hooks it and slings over."

"Wow. How romantic! Oh! And you've got the room sound proofed. What a genius girl! So you've outwitted the police chief. I'm impressed." Renee giggled. Leah was now giggling non-stop as well along with Alice. Charlie gave them an odd look, but his thoughts were on what Sue was telling him.

"So what did you do yesterday? Let me guess, you did the handyman fantasy thing right? I saw the tool belt on his hip. He looks hot with it." Holy shit! I swear Renee could read minds!

"Mom! Okay yes, we did and it was great. And before you ask, we are still waiting for the wedding to go all the way." Oh god! I looked at Leah and this time she was blushing. _'Edward I won't tell anyone about this. You have my word on it.'_ I nodded my head gratefully.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone who loves you so much. I can see the way he looks at you. It's as if his whole world starts and finishes with you. You're very lucky."

"I know mom. Let's take the tea inside." Renee and Bella came back into the living room. Everyone poured tea and went through the wedding files again. Leah saw me trying to drink the awful looking tea.

"Edward can I have your tea? I put too much sugar in mine. I know you drink yours with a lot of sugar." She handed me her empty cup and took my full one which was poured for me by Renee. _'You're so lucky.'_ Alice grumbled as she swallowed her cup. Lucky, seriously, that was one of the only lucky things to have happened so far today.

"Well that's about it for today I guess. I'll check out shoes and other accessories to go with the dress and show it to you all, and then we can finalize the whole outfit." Alice picked up the designs and put them in her bag.

"Leah, I'll get the employment contract ready as soon as possible and contact you. Could you start may be next Monday?" I looked at Alice for confirmation.

'_Don't look at me, I can't read the stars.'_ Alice gave me an annoyed look. It was then that I realized that she couldn't see Leah's future.

"Could you arrange for Leah to be introduced to the staff?"

"Of course. I know you are busy with Bella." Alice gave me a mischievous look. She showed me in a very compromising position with Bella in the meadow. Charlie blanched remembering the intimacy between Bella and me that he had witnessed earlier.

"Alice!" I growled at her. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry." '_Shit! I'd forgotten we weren't alone.'_

"You are just like Seth and Leah! Kids! Charlie you're lucky you only had Bella. It's not easy to settle sibling bickering." She smiled fondly at us. She seemed to have forgotten that we weren't kids, but 100 year old vampires.

"You know Edward, are you sure you want to go to medical school? You would make a good cop. I saw the way you moved and how quickly you responded to the threat of danger without losing your head. And if you have a photographic memory…"

"Thanks Charlie, but I'm not very comfortable with weapons and I have always loved the way Carlisle manages to help so many people. It has been my dream since he first adopted me to follow in his footsteps."

"I think he's right Charlie. He'll make an excellent doctor; he even came and treated Jacob when Carlisle was away." Sue stated.

"Really? That was very nice of you." Charlie was looking at me as if I'd grown two heads within the course of the day.

"Yes, Carlisle has always taken the time to teach me things at home. You could say I've been home schooled by him when it comes to handling wounds and other things. I have volunteered when he was short staffed." I didn't go to mention that it was mostly during the second world war.

"That's great, so when you do go to medical school you'll have a leg up on everyone else." Charlie stated and then thought how nice it was that I was so close with my dad and how even though he's so busy, he makes time for his kids.

"That I will." Well that and I already have two medical degrees.

I was breathing a sigh of relief that the day actually went incredibly well. It seemed that every time there was something I freaked out about that I thought they'd find weird or odd, it actually ended up turning in our favor. In fact, in the course of a few hours Charlie's opinion about me had majorly shifted that now he was thinking that his daughter was choosing well. To my surprise he was even glad that Bella hadn't fallen for Mike Newton whom he had initially thought would be a good match for Bella. I had to hold back a growl at that thought. However, above all, I was clearly and quickly becoming the favored Cullen. The pixie had competition.

**AN: Thank you very much Dazzleglo for prereading and making this chapter more hilarious. You are the best. **

**Please do review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter The lake

**AN: A big thank you to dazzleglo as always for pre-reading and helping me with the story. **

**KstewsBrownSugr this one is for you. You wanted some good times well here you go:) Enjoy.**

**I also want to thank you for all your reviews. Specially Grim reaper, you have been leaving me a lot of reviews and I've not been able to thank you personally since I don't have your contact details with me. **

**Moongirl You wanted some gentle loving by a lake…I wrote this at your suggestion here you go girl…hope you like it:)**

**Chapter 13 - The Lake **

**Edward's POV**

The shimmering moonlight cast a silvery glow on Bella's beautiful form. I watched in awe as she undressed before me. Little by little her secrets were unveiled to my hungry eyes. First went the red top that I had had trouble keeping from tearing off her body the entire day. I gasped as I saw the skimpy bikini underwear set she wore underneath. My Bella was indeed becoming an enchantress. I continued to stare at her when she moved her arms behind her bra then stopped.

"Edward…" That delectable blush I loved so much spread from her face to other parts of her body. I watched her mesmerized in wonder. This beautiful creature was mine, all mine.

"Hmm…" when was she going to remove the bra? I couldn't wait to see her twin beauties again.

"Aren't you going to undress?" oh…a wave of embarrassment spread through me. I was still feeling awkward undressing in front of her. I couldn't help my shyness. It was a full moon today and even with her human eyesight, she would be able to see me clearly. Bella was smiling at me; a wicked smile hinting at untold pleasures.

"Yes…well" I looked down at my clothes then listened again for any thoughts nearby. I was still feeling hesitant undressing, especially here out in the open, but I wanted this so much... The next moment, while I was still focused on my thoughts, I felt warm hands at the top button of my shirt.

"I think you need a little help…" Bella was still smiling that secretive smile. Her heart was pounding and I could see the slight trembling in her hands as she undid my buttons. Finally, with the last button undone, she let my shirt drop to the ground. She laid her head against my dead heart and I wound my arms around her drawing her closer. I couldn't get enough of her warmth.

"Edward..." I heard Bella's whisper.

"Yes love…" I swept a lock of brown hair behind her ear; so soft to the touch just like fine silk.

"We could go in our underwear you know…" I felt the disappointment in my heart.

"No I want to go skinny dipping…" I really did want to. For once in my life I wanted to be reckless; be a typical human teenager. I felt the adrenaline rush making my breathing faster. Did I even have any hormones in my body? My medical mind queried while the human side of me basked in the remembered feelings.

"Well you do have to remove all your clothes to do that Edward...and you don't seem to want to do that..." This was embarrassing and I thought I detected a little sadness in her voice. She was looking forward to this! Wow!

"I do love…it's just I'm still not used to you know…" I struggled with my words.

"I know Edward…" Soft warm hands began stroking my chest. I inhaled the sweet essence of my Bella. Once again I thought of how lucky I was to have her in my life. "…it's just us, you and me, we've done it before." She was reassuring me.

"But…"

"Shh…" She put her finger to my lips. I wanted to tell her we had never done something like this outside…something so reckless…

Her fingers traced the waist of my denims. I shuddered. I felt myself harden further straining against the zipper. She struggled with the button for a minute then managed to unfasten it. Then slowly dragged the zipper down and pulled my jeans off with my help.

"Edward?" questioning chocolate eyes stared at me with her hands at the waistband of my boxer briefs. I knew what she wanted and it was time to man-up, so I nodded okay.

With trembling fingers she dragged them down. Edward junior sprang out fully aroused and I couldn't help the hiss that escaped me when Bella's hand accidentally rubbed against that prominent part of me.

Desire filled her dark eyes stared into mine. Then slowly her gaze fell onto my arousal. She stared at it for a long time. It was with great difficultly that I refrained from covering myself from her view. I was hers. She has the right to look at me for however long she wanted. I was shy and aroused, but I also determined to let her have what she wanted. Finally, when I couldn't bear it anymore I softly touched her cheek.

"Bella…" I didn't know what I wanted to say, words wouldn't come.

"Oh…sorry…I…" Bella immediately looked away taking a step back. A lovely blush spreading all over her.

"It's okay love…I'm yours…you can look all you want…it's just that I think it's my turn now..." I heard a sharp intake of breath and her heart started hammering in her chest. She still wouldn't look at me, but a shy smile spread across her face.

I slowly moved forward and undid the clasp at her back removing the lace bikini top from her. As it fell away, her beautiful breasts were revealed to me. Her rosy nipples were erect and I lowered my head to kiss them.

"So beautiful…my angel…" I carefully removed her bikini briefs uncovering and revealing all of her. I took a moment to admire her perfection. She stood before me like a sweet angel from heaven her skin glowing in the moonlight.

I pulled her to me. "All mine." The call to mate was almost irresistible, but I found the strength to pull back. I would have her in a matter of weeks once we were married.

We were in a secluded spot near the lake. I had finally managed to get Bella alone for a few hours. Renee had gone shopping in Seattle with Esme. They were spending the night there. Charlie was on the night shift. There were only a few weeks until the wedding after all so I was not that worried. However, I still didn't want to move back to Charlie's bad side again after I had been gaining so much ground lately and had actually moved over to the good side.

A moonlight swim was Bella's idea. I had always wondered why my siblings loved skinny dipping so much. I had joined them on occasion, but I had always worn my swim trunks. I never fully understood the attraction. Well, that was until I had gotten a taste of skinny dipping when I had had to swim after Bella's bikini top when it had gotten loose in the river one day when she joined us for a swim. The feel of the water against my skin had been surreal. It was then that I understood and ever since that day, I was hooked, not that I tried it again. So I had jumped at the chance to swim in the moonlight with Bella when she suggested it, but I had specified that I would like to go skinny dipping. Although shy at first, Bella had agreed to my request.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the water. She shivered at first, but then settled down. The water was warm for which I was thankful. The feeling of skin on skin was beyond erotic combined with the water. I carried her deeper into the water where it would reach her neck when she stood. I put her down and leaned over to plant a kiss on her sweet lips. Bella responded with urgency pulling my head down to her kissing me hard. The passion ignited in my body and I rubbed against her sweet core. I reached underwater to press on her bundle of nerves while still kissing her. I felt a warm hand on me, stroking me. I couldn't help the moan the left me. Bella was touching me so intimately and I loved it. I no longer felt shy. It didn't take much longer for the two of us to frantically move against each other seeking release. It was with a shudder that I finally let go when I heard Bella cry out as she found her release. I hungrily kissed her holding her tightly to me. It was peaceful out in the lake as we floated around under the moonlit sky. I could hold her here like this in my arms for an eternity. Finally Bella moved.

"Edward…" She looked up in to my face still snuggled close to my body.

"Yes love?" I stared down at her upturned face.

"I still can't believe what happened at lunch that day!" I knew which day she meant.

"I know love." It made me shudder to think of all the narrow escapes we all made that day. Then she started giggling. Her whole body shaking causing pleasurable pulses sent throughout my body, it was wonderful.

"What?" I was wondering why she was giggling.

"You have to admit now looking back, it was so funny." The look on her face when she looked at me made me erupt into a fit of laughter. It was so nice to feel so free and relaxed, just being one with my Bella; this was all I ever needed.

"Yes love…"

"Whoo hoo Eddie boy!" WHAT? HOW? CRAP!

**Hope to hear from you all. Leave me some love through some reviews. **

**AN: **

**If you want to know more about Edward's first skinny dipping experience read chapter 10 Water Therapy of my story 'Romance & Love'.  
**

**I have a story recommendation for you. **

"**Life is so unfair" by LoveRob. Summary: A brief pre-term encounter with a beautiful unidentified brunette over a pint and a pool tournament rocks Professor Cullen's world. But will the fact that she shows up for one of his classes as his student at the new term deter a budding taboo romance?**


	14. Chapter The intrusion

**Chapter 14 - The Intrusion**

**Edward's POV**

"Well hello there! Mind if we join you?" The loud booming voice brought me back to earth. I heard some giggles accompanying the sound. Oh god no!

"Emmett!" Bella and I looked at each other in horror. I could now make out four heads in the distance. They were all here. I pulled Bella in protectively against my chest and had to take a deep breath to steady myself before I did something I would later regret. Bella was mine and I felt the possessive mating side of me telling me to stake my claim.

"You didn't tell us you were going skinny dipping naughty, naughty…." Alice called out giggling.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" I was confused since Bella had involved Leah in her decision and she's supposed to meet us over here later. Alice usually can't see visions involving werewolves.

"Oh! I couldn't see you, but we could smell you. We followed your trail over here. Sneaking away ha?" Alice was annoyed that Bella and I had managed to evade her vision.

"Well we can't let you have all the fun alone little brother." Emmett continued to make his way towards us. Thankfully they were all underwater as well, but I didn't need my mind-reading ability to figure out that they were naked too.

"Please Emmett…we...I just want to be with Bella alone...don't come near." Thankfully Rosalie pulled Emmett back a little, but she also had a wicked smile on her face. They all knew how embarrassing this was for me. None of them had ever seen me naked. Thanks to my mind reading ability I was able to protect my modesty all through the years. And even evade all of Emmett's pranks. Alice had always managed to warn me in advance as soon as he cooked up something. She was the only one who could have managed to breach my defenses which she never did. But right now she was mad with me.

"You never went skinny dipping with us. And now you go alone with Bella. It's unfair." She pouted.

"Alice, how could you?" Bella looked mortified.

"Please Alice take the others and go away." I pleaded with her. I knew she loved me and wouldn't really want to intentionally hurt me.

"But I wanted to play water volleyball" She sulked. It was then that I noticed that Jasper had a ball with him which he was spinning on one finger.

"No not right now. We can play some other day okay?" I tried to pacify the pixie. Emmett wanted to embarrass us, but I read in Alice's mind that she was just looking to play ball. She loved swimming through the water and playing.

"I would have brought you two swim suits if I had known you'd come here." She was really upset now because for once she'd not known where we were until they followed our scent.

"You know I can't play yet Alice. Once I'm changed, I'll be able to and I promise we'll join you then." Bella added. A vision of all of us playing ball flashed across Alice's mind at that moment. Thankfully, we were all clothed in it. Before I could go deeper into it Alice started humming in mandarin.

"Okay sure. We'll see you later. You have one hour more until Charlie stops by the house to check on Bella." Alice dragged Jasper and moved back through the water. _"I'm still annoyed with you Edward. You had better make it up to me. I saw this lovely pair of shoes online…"_

I decided I'd buy it for her. Alice smiled at me.

"Come on let's go!" She dragged a now confused Jasper and started moving away.

"It would have been so much fun." Emmett looked upset.

"Well you can't have all the fun alone without me." Bella gave Emmett a puppy dog sad look. I knew Bella didn't like sports that much because of her coordination problems, but as a vampire she would be able to do anything she wanted. Emmett's face lit up.

"Okay then after your change we'll play ball and other stuff too. Give me a hi-five." Emmett started moving towards us again. I pulled Bella closer to me. They couldn't see us clearly through the water at the distance they were at, but if they came any closer they'd be able to see us with their vampire vision.

"Emmett! I'll strangle you if you come any closer." And a growl erupted out of me that I just couldn't contain. She was mine…only mine to look and to feel…I wouldn't share her beauty with anyone else.

"Spoiled sport!" He grumbled, but then Rosalie whispered something in his ear and Emmett nodded his head. I didn't bother to read their minds as I was sure Rosalie and Emmett were going to have one of their wild lovemaking sessions again. That's the only thing that would have persuaded Emmett to leave us in peace. Then he grinned at us before waving and going with Rosalie when she pulled him again.

"Bye, have fun, and oh, don't do anything I wouldn't do." I rolled my eyes at him, but then felt Bella trying to hide her laughter in the water which caused the water to bubble up against me.

She picked her head up and looked at me barely able to contain her laughter, "So, I guess that means the world is our oyster and we're completely at liberty to do everything, and then some."

I gasped, surely she didn't think...possibly...nooo...but before I could answer she continued, "I was thinking that maybe we should just go for it in the backseat of your car, then we can christen the hood," oh dear lord, she's killing me, "then again there's always the tree branch up there." She pointed and laughed. I then knew she was teasing me.

"You little minx, you were teasing?"

"Oh come on, tree branch, seriously?"

"Well, I'd put nothing past Em and Rose?"

"True." We both laughed at that and it was funny. Then I thought about what she said about my car, oh! My! God! Well that was a definite possibility in the future.

Bella and I swam a bit more in the water, and then I put Bella on my back and swam at vampire speed.

"Wow Edward, it feels like I'm on a speedboat!" Best speedboat ride ever, since my naked fiancée was wrapped around me.

"Glad you like it love. We'd better get back. Charlie will be back in half an hour to check on you." I swam towards the bank where we had left our clothes. It was then that I noticed that they were gone. I went closer to the shore until the water came up to my waist.

"Bella…"

I heard Bella gasp as she realized what had happened. I sniffed and smelled Emmett. Shit! That must have been why he gave us that grin. What were we going to do? We couldn't run naked to her house or to my house. I cursed. Alice must've seen this; would she come back for us? She was angry, but she still cared for us. Oh shit. There was nothing to do; I would have to run to Bella's place with her naked.

"Emmett stole our clothes. Bella I could try to run very fast. I don't think any humans will be able to see us."

"I'm scared Edward."

"We have to get back before Charlie comes and it's better to go in the moonlight."

"Okay" I reached behind to pull Bella up on my back when I heard the howl from the river bank.

"Leah." I called out.

"_How was your evening? Hope everything went well and you didn't get caught. I smelt your siblings."_

"We...ah...we..." I was mortified. I knew the wolves had good eyesight, but luckily it didn't seem that Leah could make out that we were naked underwater. I moved back until the water came up to Bella's neck again pulling her with me.

"We went skinny dipping Leah, and Emmett stole our clothes". Bella told the wolf. Leah cursed.

"_You crazy blood suckers! It must be cold for Bella. Well I guess you can have my clothes I don't know whether they will fit, but it's better than nothing."_ She thought at me.

I looked at her in wonder. Was she real?

"Thank you Leah, thank you very much. But, what are you going to wear when you change back?" I heard a wolfy sigh.

"_All the guys have already seen me naked anyway, so there's nothing new for them. I could sneak in through my bedroom window." _She carefully undid a bundle of clothes from her foot and left it on the stone slab.

"Thank you very much Leah, this means so much to us." Bella smiled in relief.

"_Tell her I'll always have her back. You are lucky to have her Edward. Take good care of her. I don't want your siblings to play tricks like this on her. It's not very nice. I know how painful it is not to have any privacy, and all your secrets including your body laid bare out there for anyone to see."_ She sighed again thinking of how much it had cost her when she became a wolf and how humiliating she felt when she'd at first had no control and burst out of her clothes in front of the guys. I felt really sorry for Leah. She also seemed to trust me a lot to share all that with me, a vampire no less. I think she understood me better now.

"_Well, I'd best be away. Just call out to me if you can't fit into the clothes. I'll get Seth to bring over something for you. I won't be far, but I'll give you some privacy to dress."_

With that she turned away and ran into the forest.

"Oh, that was so nice of Leah. She was always very good to me back in the day." Bella had a nostalgic look on her face.

"Yes. She told me I was very lucky to have you and to take good care of you. She's not happy with this prank. She's a nice person. I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"Don't worry about the prank because I have a plan to get even."

"A plan? Wow that sounds great, about time someone gives Emmett some of his own medicine." I couldn't wait.

The clothes fit us, but not very well. At least everything important was covered and that's all that mattered. Although, Edward Junior was complaining about being squashed against fabric that was surely going to chafe him. I ignored his pleas, because I didn't want risk taking too long to dress. After quickly putting on Leah's shorts and dressing Bella in her shirt at vampire speed, I realized she looked a bit dizzy as I picked her up and ran towards her house. Halfway through the forest I heard Alice.

She stopped right in front of us. She held a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Oh, you're already wearing clothes. Where did you get them?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Leah gave them to us."

"Oh I guess that's why I didn't see. Well do you want to change into these? I got Bella's night clothes since it will be faster for her to go to bed. Charlie has already left the station. You'd better hurry."

"Thanks Alice, we'll change at home." Bella took the bundle from Alice and we continued on our way.

I barely made it through the window when the police cruiser pulled up. I quickly dressed Bella and dressed myself then hid in the closet just as I heard Charlie opening Bella's bedroom door. He looked at Bella and sighed thinking how lonely it would be for him once she left. I felt very sorry for Charlie and once again I decided that I will do everything I can to have him in her future life in some capacity. It was the least I could do for him since he was going to give me her hand in marriage.

"Bella, I'll just go and get these clothes back to Leah. Do you have something of yours that we can give her to wear? These are already soiled." I wanted to make sure that Leah doesn't face anymore embarrassing situations because we'd borrowed her clothes.

"Here, give her these. Alice got them for me and they are still brand new. I'll first wash Leah's stuff because giving them back." Bella handed over an expensive looking carrier bag packed with several tops and bottoms. Alice was not going to be that happy with this. But I was glad that we will be able to repay Leah in some way for her kindness to us.

"That's great." I turned to jump out the window.

"Oh and Edward, can you ask her to come with us tomorrow for the cake tasting? I think she's enjoy it and she'd get to eat all of your pieces as well. It will be nice to get a honest second opinion on the taste. Mom is most likely to have a difficult time deciding on anything."

"I'll ask Seth too. There will be plenty of cake to go around. And the wolves will have a field day." I laughed. They all loved to eat. I had a few precious memories of dinner parties and when I tried to remember what I had eaten to my surprise I had some very clear recollections! I couldn't help the wry smile that crossed my face when I recalled that my plate had always been full. Hmm…guess as a teenager I had eaten a lot too. I had the most absurd nostalgic feeling.

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews I received. **

**Dazzleglo Thank you for pre-reading and making things more interesting. **


	15. Chapter Unwanted

**Chapter 15 – Unwanted**

**Bella's POV**

It was the sound of Charlie's vehicle and the banging of the downstairs door that woke me up. I heard Renee and Charlie talking in the living room. 'She must be home.' I looked around surprised not to find my vampire fiancé anywhere. It had been so good sleeping in Edward's arms again. Why was he not here? That's when I noticed the small post-it on the bedside table.

"Good morning sweetheart. I just went home to change and get your car. See you in a bit. Love, Edward" I sighed. So the car was here already. My happy mood turned sour. Well I guess I couldn't avoid this forever, especially not with my all-knowing friend Alice. The sound of my phone had me grabbing it in the hope that it was Edward.

"Bella, looks like you are forgetting who your friends are." He didn't even bother with a good morning.

"Jake, what? Why are you calling so early in the morning? I'm still in bed." I grumbled.

"Sorry to disturb your vamp make-out session. I guess you need him more than me now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You chose him over me and now you seem to be choosing Leah and Seth over me too. I thought I was your best friend."

"Come on Jake, when did I do that?"

"Well, you didn't ask me to go along for the cake tasting."

"I didn't think you'd be interested I know you don't like to spend much time with the Cullens, and Edward is the one who invited Seth, not me."

"Okay fine, but just for future reference, if there is food involved, I'm interested." I had to roll my eyes. What was it with guys and food? "So is the truck working? Did he fix it? Do you want me to come and look at it?"

"It's working fine Jake. I won't be driving it today anyway; Edward's supposed to bring my new car over."

"Oh is that so? Now the bloodsucker is taking over your whole damn life. He's too controlling Bells. God damn it Bella! Why can't you see what he's doing to you? He's not good for you. You're going to waste your whole life. You're going to die for him for Christ sake!" His voice was raised.

I had had enough, the day had barely started and he was standing on my last nerve ending, "Jake shut-up."

"You're just angry with me because you know I'm right Bells. You know I know you so much better than him. You've still got time. I love you. Marry me. You don't need to die to be with me Bells. You've got…"

I didn't bother to listen to anymore. I slammed the phone down. I was furious. I don't know with whom, whether it was Edward or Jake, or both of them. I guess more Jake, but I didn't like the fact that Edward had somehow manipulated the situation so that he can get me a car either. And Jake! I was shaking, how dare he? Just how dare he? I didn't want the thoughts to even penetrate my mind. I put my blank mask up. I was not going to think about them. The phone rang several times more, but I didn't bother to pick up. Edward's ring tone also came up after several rings from Jake, but I still didn't answer. I was not in the mood to talk to either of them. I felt like a prized possession which was being fought over and pulled by the two of them in different directions. I'd already chosen a side to be on, but I was still very insecure when it came to facing Edward's overly protective nature. Jake being Jake knew where my weaknesses lay just as Edward knew. I hated both of them for playing on it.

I decided I need to get my day started so I quickly took a shower and ate Renee's disaster of a breakfast. How the heck does one even manage to screw up pancakes that you add water to the container, shake and pour into the pan was beyond me. Thankfully, she was too absorbed with the wedding menus to notice my lack of participation. Only Charlie asked me whether I was okay. But, then he nodded saying 'guess it's the car.' He knew me so well.

Edward came with my 'new car' a short while later. It looked huge and frankly not something I expected him to get for me. It didn't look very ladylike and was not to my taste at all. It was a Mercedes something. I didn't bother to look at the model. I was just surprised that Alice would have let him get me such a car. It was black in color. I was really going to miss my truck. May be I should paint it red? That was a thought.

Noticing my glum mood, he asked me what was wrong. I told him I was not in the mood to speak and that I was really mad. He didn't even ask me why, I guess his sister must've already told him why. Stupid all-knowing psychics and mindreaders! He looked a bit hurt, but guilty as hell. He left immediately after handing me the keys and getting me to drive it down the street to get to know how to operate all the stuff on the dashboard. I muttered a thank you half heartedly.

I went in to the house and hopped on the net to search what this particular model was and couldn't help my anger reaching new heights once again. It was some kind of a supercar built to protect the riders. Could withstand tank fire! WHAT THE HELL! Explosions, Firebombs Missle-Proof Windows! Urrgg, Figures! This is one step away from BEING A TANK! A tank in Forks, now who in the world would need that? I clicked on the pricing and almost fell off my chair, half a million dollars and that's where the pricing starts, base sticker!

So when Renee wanted to drive it, I simply dropped the keys in her hand. We were halfway to Port Angeles where we were supposed to meet up with the others at the caterers when Jake stood right in the middle of the road in his wolf form. Before I knew what was happening, I heard Renee screaming and we hit a tree on the side of the road. For a moment I panicked. Renee was still screaming. Then I took inventory. Both of us seemed to be okay. No injuries.

"Mom, it's okay. We are okay. Calm down."

"But, Bells did you see that giant creature? He was coming right at me. He's still looking at us." It was then that I realized that he was still standing close by staring at the car. My anger knew no bounds. I opened the door and started screaming. I didn't know what and the wolf turned and ran away. I could tell that he had just realized that I was not the one who was driving. I felt a bit faintish and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the forest floor. Renee was still mumbling something. My head was a mess. Anger, disappointment, fear all mixed together.

Suddenly I felt a pair of cold arms around me lifting me up to my feet and securing me against a hard chest.

"Bella, oh god Bella! Are you alright? This must be the accident Alice saw happening that I told you about. I'm so glad for the car. Sweetheart, are you alright?" I was now shaking like a leaf. Just then I saw Alice speeding to us in her Porsche and rush around to hug me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't know it was today! I didn't see this. I'm so sorry." Suddenly I was sobbing very loudly. I was breaking down from all the tension. I'd faced death yet again and if not for the car, Alice's vision would have come true today. And my poor mom might've shared my fate.

"Mom, please check mom." I pleaded. My legs would have given out then if Edward hadn't been holding me up. He gathered me in his arms and sat down on the car bonnet just as I heard the sirens of police cars rushing to the scene. I heard Alice trying to console my mother.

"Bells… god Bells…" My father rushed to me drawing me to him hugging and checking me for any injuries.

"I'm fine dad. Edward's new car protected us. Check on Renee." It was when I heard myself speaking those words that I realized the truth of it. The car had, in fact, saved my mother's life and possibly mine. That idiot! Jake could have killed us!

"How did this happen, Bella? This car is not that difficult to control even for your mother. Was something wrong with the controls? I was told it was the best and it did really well when Rose and I tested it." Edward looked very concerned. I felt him trembling while he held me to him. It must have been why he sat down. I looked up to his beautiful face. It was contorted with horror and fear. Then, in a very human un-Edward like fashion, he started rocking me, us in a comforting manner.

"It was this huge creature, Edward, right in the middle of the road. I'm so sorry. I tried to avoid it and swerved on instinct. I would have hit it if I didn't. Oh god! Oh god. Bells are you alright?" Renee was attempting to get out of Charlie's arms to check on me.

"Mom, I'm fine." I hugged her to me. Edward still didn't let me go. I knew what he was feeling. He had almost lost me. He needed this connection as much as I did.

"That bloody idiot! What the hell was he thinking?" Alice suddenly screamed enraged. It only took a moment for Edward to figure it out.

"Where is he? What did he do? Tell me Bella? I'll kill him for this!" Edward now looked like a vicious vampire. My father took a step forward as if to grab me, but then took one back when he looked at Edward's face again. He gulped. Edward could look fierce like a vampire when he was angry and protecting me. I remembered from the time he fought Victoria, the Volturi and James.

"Er…calm down son. It was just an animal. I guess it was the wolves that have been around here. Oh hell they're back then. I'll keep a look out for them." He then proceeded to inform his deputy to put an alert out.

It was some time before Renee calmed down and I stopped sobbing into Edward's now drenched shirt. I was freaking out. I could've died today and all because of Jake's stupidity. He knew how clumsy I was. Even if I had been driving I might've not been able to stop in time and I might've done the exact same thing Renee did. What if it was an ordinary car? I looked at the tree. It was knocked down; the car had managed to break it in half. The impact had damaged the bark and other small bushes around it. Charlie followed my gaze and went over for a closer inspection.

"Oh my god!" He looked very surprised when he looked at the car and saw what I saw. There wasn't even a scratch on the car except for some dirt that was strewn on it from the impact. He shook his head in astonishment.

"What kind of a car is this Edward?"

"A Mercedes Guardian."

"Tell me more."

"Well it's supposed to…" and I went on to dictate the list of things I found out on the internet.

"You knew?" Edward looked surprised.

"Yes I knew Google is everyone's friend. I checked it out after my very protective fiancé and fashion conscious best friend decided to buy me the ugliest car I've ever seen. And, Alice, black, seriously, black? What were you thinking, black is for old men who wear seersucker suits with straw hats smoking big cigars." I saw the shocked look the siblings shared and heard Alice mumble, 'some people wouldn't listen to me about the importance of choosing the right color.' I had to hold back a laugh that she was caught being connected with a fashion nightmare.

"Bella, you can repaint it or I could get you another one which you could drive later." I realized the implications of that statement. Later, meant after my change.

"No, I love this car now. It saved both our lives."

"Son, thank you for giving my daughter this car, it was not a moment too soon. Had they been driving the truck..." I saw my dad shudder at the thought while Edward closed his eyes in pain. Charlie put an arm around Edward's shoulders to comfort him.

"Thank you." Charlie patted him and removed his arm.

Alice was still muttering under her breath holding her phone open while she looked at Edward. I could tell that she was talking in vampire pitch. Edward was staring at her and nodding his head from time-to-time muttering something back. I knew this because I was so used to them communicating this way. They didn't actually talk in vampire pitch normally, but I guessed that they were both too distressed to communicate non-verbally like they usually do. The call must be to their family.

A short while later, Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up along with Emmett's jeep. They all came running to me.

Pulling me away from Edward's side, Emmett enveloped me in a big bear hug. I heard a low growl from Edward, but Esme quickly moved to Edward's side and pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"Crap! little sis? Are you alright? I'm going to kill that wolf!" I could hear all the worry and anger in his voice. He really was a big softy, but fierce as hell when it came to his family being hurt.

"I'm alright Em, but you're kind of squeezing the stuffing out of me."

"Emmett, you just don't know your own strength dear. Now hand my daughter-to-be over and take care of your brother." Esme said as she gently hugged and kissed me on the cheek.

That's when I heard Edward exclaim, "Emmett put me down I'm fine, I wasn't even in the car."

"I know bro, but though you could use a just because hug, besides mom said so. You know you seem a little too tense, maybe you need a kiss. Pucker up bro." Emmett made those crazy kissing sounds with big fish lips and planted one right on Edward's cheek. "You feel better now?" We were all smiling at Emmett and all I thought was that if you're smart Edward you'll say 'yes.'

"No…" Foolish man I thought as Em planted another one on his other cheek. "Ummm, feeling much better now." Finally, he figured it out, but we couldn't help but laugh. Em has a gift of lightening things up in the worst situations.

Rosalie even came over and hugged me muttering 'that filthy dog.' However, it was Jasper's arms that finally made me calm down. I saw him hug a very surprised Renee too and knew that he was doing it to calm her down. He even put an arm around Charlie who first turned red then bewildered. I could see the way his breathing slowed down and he took a deep breath. I whispered 'thank you' and Jasper bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Carlisle, however, was all business checking me out, then my mother. He nodded with a very satisfied half smile. "The two of you look a bit shaken, but other than that you look alright."

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled at him gratefully. My mother was still talking non-stop describing the big bad wolf to Esme. I felt Edward tense around me and I tried to calm him by rubbing his arm which helped a little. However, when I looked at everyone else, I could see the others looked equally mad with the description.

"The reddish-tan one?" Jasper looked at me questioningly. I saw Charlie looked confused when I nodded yes at Jasper.

"You've seen it before?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes, several times during camping trips." Jasper went on to explain that it did not attack when they kept calm. I saw him trying to make Charlie less confused.

"Wait till I get hold of that dog! Shall we go? I've got a few things that I would like to do to him." Emmett looked ready for a fight, it seemed his calm demeanor was entirely gone and he looked more like the hulking vampire he really was. Charlie took one look at him and shuddered.

"My thoughts exactly." Jasper seconded him.

"Well why not?" Edward tensed up once more with a furious look on his face.

"Now, now boys, let's not rush. I'll get a team and search the woods. We have to first get some guns for protection and the guys from the animal control down here. They could be endangered animals so we need to be careful. Tranquilizer guns should do the trick because then we can cage and release them somewhere further away from civilization."

"Yes Charlie that's a good idea. We'll help you." I saw an unholy gleam in Edward's eyes as he looked at Emmett and Jasper who nodded eagerly. Way too eagerly, one would say.

"Hey, Edward it's okay let them handle the wolves for now. We have a wedding to plan. And we're late. Mom, are you feeling well enough?" Mom smiled and said yes.

"Well let's go then."

"Are you sure you're okay? We could always postpone the food tasting to another day."

"No I'm fine, besides they must've already made the samples for us. It's not nice to postpone in the last minute."

"Bella, we can always reschedule. Renee, do you really feel up to it?" Esme asked.

"I'm not going to let a jealous wolf spoil my day! Let's go!" I said to no one in particular. Charlie smiled at this shaking his head perhaps thinking how ridiculous it was for me to imagine that a wild animal was jealous of my wedding. Little did he know!

I leaned towards Edward and whispered in his ear. "Call Billy and warn him not to let anyone phase and get Sam to accompany the hunting party in human form." I might hate him but I couldn't bear the thought of Jake or any of the others getting hurt.

"Good thinking Bella" Edward pulled out his phone and walked a little away and made a quick call to Billy.

"Is it okay if I drive?" Edward asked after he got back to me. I was surprised that he was asking; I assumed he would just drive without giving me the choice. It was then that I realized that Edward was trying to be less controlling. I smiled at him and nodded.

We all got in the cars and as we were doing so, I started to think that there had been other choices too. He didn't demand I take the car, he asked because he was frightened of Alice's vision and I understood that, especially now in light of the accident. My man was coming around. He was not the controlling tyrant that Jake was trying to make him out to be. And that reminded me I had to plan my revenge on the big bad vampire who stole our clothes. I chuckled as I remembered the way Emmett had looked like a real vampire for once when he spoke about getting even with Jake.

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews would love to hear what you think of what happened today:) As always Dazzleglo thank you for your amazing work. **

**I'm looking for someone to make banners for my stories. If you know of anyone or if you are able to make one for me please let me know. Thanks. **


	16. Chapter Uncontrollable

**Chapter 16**

**Uncontrollable**

"Stop! Edward stop!" All of a sudden Bella screamed out loud. My vampire reflexes quickly brought the car to a halt on the side of the road.

"Wha..." I didn't even get a word out when Bella literally jumped on to my lap and started crying.

It took me a moment to recover from my own shock at this sudden change of events. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was having a breakdown, a delayed reaction to the shock she suffered with the accident. I quickly moved us to the back seat and cradled her in my lap so that she could let out everything inside of her. I knew it was a coping mechanism. My little angel had been so brave to hold everything in so that the others wouldn't get worried. It is only now that I realised how difficult it must have been for her. She nearly lost her life as well as her mother's. Clearly the impact with the tree would have done immense damage to any other vehicle and the occupants. The skid marks on the road and the smashed surroundings told their own story of a horrific accident. Suddenly I heard my own gut wrenching sobs join Bella's. I could have lost my angel today…so close to the wedding… so close to making her immortal and having her for an eternity.

"Bella…" We were both shaking. The enormity of what happened was far too much take in even for my vampire senses. I don't know how long we had been crying in each other's arms when there was a small tap on the window and without thinking twice I lowered the window. A dismayed Charlie Swan stood on the other side.

"Edward, open this door." I don't remember doing as he asked but the next instant he was seated next to me with his arm over my shoulder with his other arm hugging Bella.

"Bells are you okay, sweetheart speak to me?"

"Dad oh dad!" Bella leaned in hugging Charlie tightly to her.

"Don't tell mom please. It's nothing. It's just that I… I realised…"

"I know you don't need to say it." She burst out crying again burying her head in my chest.

Charlie turned to me and I could see my face in his mind. I looked a wreck. Charlie reached up and wiped my cheeks with a handkerchief. WHAT? I can't cry. I gave him a bemused look and sure enough his handkerchief was wet. It must have been venom. I quickly took the handkerchief from him dabbing at my own cheeks afraid that the venom might hurt Charlie. I had already given mine to Bella.

"Edward, son are you alright?" I couldn't talk I just nodded. Charlie's thoughts were full of concern for me and Bella. At this moment Charlie Swan loved me! It was in his mind. He loved me because I loved his daughter. He loved me because from what he knew I had saved his daughters life three times, once with Taylor's truck, then when he shot me and now by giving her this car. He finally accepted me as his daughters mate without any regrets. I wished he could still love me if he ever got to know that I was a vampire. But I was grateful for this moment in time where I had Charlie Swan's unconditional love.

"Thank you Charlie…" I couldn't stop the words from flowing out they were sincere and from the bottom of my dead heart.

"It is I that who should thank you for giving her this car, not a moment too soon." He muttered in a gruff voice.

"Thank you Charlie, for accepting me and giving me Bella. She's my life now." My voice was shaking and hoarse.

"I understand…I think I finally understand." He muttered slowly and got out of the vehicle.

"Take your time, no hurry. I'll call Renee and tell them to wait for you at the caterers. Make sure you are both okay before making a move." He once again awkwardly tapped my shoulder and to my utter shock ruffled my hair! He blushed a little when he realised what he'd done and then my bemused face flashed in his mind. He turned abruptly and walked to his cruiser. I automatically closed the door and locked everything up.

"Bella, love are you okay?" She had stopped crying and was now looking at me with a very intense glance.

"Edward I want you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth I toppled her on her back in the seat kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella, I want you so much." I whispered to her. My body was on fire, my senses overloaded with the scent of her arousal. I wanted her I needed her. She was mine. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to make her mine. They were the only thoughts running through my mind. It was the feel of hot wet warmth surrounding the tip of Edward junior that finally made me break out of the trance like state I was in and open my eyes. I glanced down and to my horror saw that my tip was already inside Bella! God! What was I doing? I quickly pulled out and thanked heaven that there was no blood. I hadn't broken through the barrier and taken her virginity.

I looked up and met Bella's eyes which were glazed with passion.

"Edward…" She moaned and she shuddered. She tried to reach for my shaft.

"Bella…stop love… what are we doing…wait love…" She finally seemed to relax a bit and then as she realised what had almost happened her horror struck eyes met mine. I was sure I had the same expression on my face.

"Oh god Edward! I'm so sorry!"

"No it's my fault! I should have known better Bella. I lost control love." I felt ashamed of myself. I'd almost taken both our virginities in the back of a car! I was surprised to hear the sound of laughter from Bella.

"Edward! It's no one's fault… we are just two very horny teenagers and guess the circumstances were against us too. I just needed you so much. Thank god you stopped."

"I didn't really realise what was happening it was the shock of the sudden ahem…" Oh shit! How do I explain this to her… it was so embarrassing.

"Sudden what Edward?" She had a mischievous glint in her eye. It was then that I realised she knew exactly what I was referring to. She must have felt me inside her too.

"The…the sudden incredible warmth surrounding…ah…me" I don't know how I managed to complete the sentence but I didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"Aha…so did you like it? I mean the warmth? Do you want more?" The little minx! Of course I did! I was still very aroused and we were both naked! I must have removed our clothes. I was feeling very exposed now. I was so hard and when I looked down I realised I was dripping. Shit! I put my hand on me trying to cover me.

"Tell me Edward… I want to know."

"I…I liked it."

"Well, I have a proposition for you, since ahem, we are both very…very…aha" Now it was my turn to smile, my sweet girl was embarrassed. She looked down at her body then at me and a delectable blush spread across her very naked pebbled breasts. Oh god! I wanted her so badly.

"Aroused…" It was only a whisper…I was mortified when I realised that I'd said it aloud. Bella's blush deepened.

"Yeah, so we have a problem, and I have a very good solution for it." The cheeky smile was back, she was up to no good.

"What is it my love? You know we have to wait for the wedding right? Sweetheart I really don't want to have our first time in the back seat of a car." So embarrassing! So so embarrassing. Emmett will have a field day with it.

"I'm not aha suggesting that we do it Edward, I just have a good proposition to take care of both our little problems." I don't know what she was calling little currently Edward junior was a very big problem in my hand a very big very hard dripping wet problem to be exact!

"So what is it?"

"Promise me you will agree." I sighed. So not good!

"Okay I promise I agree as long as we are not having intercourse." Shit now I sounded like a medical professional great! Bella laughed at my discomfort.

"We have to switch. Edward lay down on the seat." I laid on my back with a certain someone pointing right at the ceiling or right at the most desirable wet… shit! What was I thinking! Cake cake… think of smelly cake Edward! I was trying very hard to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Okay, I just want a Popsicle Edward, don't you think I deserve a Popsicle after all the drama I had to endure today?" ha? What? Now my head was spinning! She wants a Popsicle? For Christ sake we were in the back seat of a car naked and very aroused and Bella wants a Popsicle?

"Did you hit your head love? Do you have a concussion?" I couldn't stop the words from escaping my mouth and was horrified that I sounded like a moron. I should have thought of this before. She must have hit her head. I was panicking again. First she was crying hysterically, then she almost made love to me and now she wants to eat a popsicle as far as my medical training went she was insane! I slowly reached up trying to check for any bumps on her head.

"Edward relax! I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. It's just that I really really want to… ah eat an Edward Popsicle right now."

"Love, are you sure you are okay? I'll get you a Popsicle if you really want one. Just let me get dressed." I was just about to get up when Bella put a hand on my chest.

"Can I…can I… have this Popsicle?" To my mortification Bella reached down and grabbed a now very erect Edward junior. It took me a whole of two seconds to realise what she wanted.

"Bella no! Please love. I can't have you go down on me. It's… it's not right love."

"But I want this Popsicle it looks so yummy…" Bella pouted. Good lord! This girl was going to kill me! I wanted it so bad…

"Bella it's degrading to you to have to do that for me…it's…"

"Please…Edward…please I really really want to and if you let me you can also have some pie you know… I'm not going to protest… in fact I'd love it if you… if you… ate me…" She was blushing a bright red. Oh please lord kill me now! What do I do!

"Edward we love each other. It's just another way of saying how much we want to please each other. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I…I like it when you do that to me… and I know you liked it when I did it to you." I groaned in frustration. I didn't just like it I loved it.

"Bella…love we can't" I was so aroused I could barely get the words out.

"Please…I want to so much…I want you…please please please… it will be such a relief… specially after what happened today" I sighed. I couldn't deny her any longer when she was pleading with me like this. I pulled her body on top of me kissing her tenderly.

"Are you sure love? I've seen in women's minds and they don't exactly seem to like doing that. You don't have to do it simply because I liked it." There I said it. I wanted to be honest with her and give her the option of deciding.

"Edward, I really enjoyed the last time I did it to you. It's special to me. I know Jessica hates it and I've heard girls complaining. But for me it's different. I loved it because it was with you. I don't know how to explain it Edward. You must have known how much I loved it with aha… your keen senses." She was blushing again. This girl really had no problems talking of such intimate things with me whereas I found myself a bumbling idiot when I tried to talk about them. I was embarrassed for both of us now. Of course I knew she was aroused that day. I closed my eyes. I could no longer look at her it was too embarrassing. I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh! Edward do you mean it? Can I?" I shyly nodded my head again finally looking at her. There was so much love and excitement in her eyes.

She got down and sat on the floor of the car reaching for Edward junior.

"Ah… Bella aren't you forgetting something?" I was going to kill myself right after I say the next words, well I guess that is if I don't die of embarrassment first.

"What?" Her chocolate eyes were wide with confusion.

"You aha… promised me some pie… I'm hungry…" Holy shit! Did I just say that! Shit shit shit! Bella laughed out loud as I covered my face with my hands. This couldn't get more embarrassing even if I tried.

"Edward! My god! You really are naughty! Of course you can have pie. I love it when you… you know add some frost!" She was laughing openly at my embarrassment now. She knew how mortifying this whole conversation is to me.

"Here have your pie, I'm going to have some of this yummy Popsicle" Bella got on top of me again and when I dared to peep through my fingers the vision that greeted me made me stop breathing…beautiful swollen…pink…oh god…

"Breathe Edward!" Oh the little minx! She was playing with me! The knowledge finally gave me the courage to reach up and grab her hips settling her on my face. I started licking and sucking her wanting to make her lose control. Bella started moaning and then I felt warmth surround my shaft. Oh god! Last time I had been in the middle of my orgasm and didn't really have time to treasure the warmth. But this time I could feel every little movement of Bella's warm mouth. It was incredible. I wondered how it would feel to be inside her if this felt this good. Sadly I wasn't going to last long. It was all too much to take. I quickened my movements on Bella hoping to carry her over the edge with me. Bella moaned at my ministrations and the vibration of the sound set me off. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Bella…move I'm … oh god…" Of course she didn't move she sucked me dry and swallowed every bit. When I started breathing again I realised I still had my lips pressed to that sensitive part of Bella. I started again with more enthusiasm.

"God Edward don't stop… I'm close…yes just like that right there." I flicked her little nub and sucked on it while pressing my finger inside of her that was it she screamed as she released.

"Oh…Edward!" The most beautiful sound in the world my name on her lips.

**AN: Please leave me some love through a review and let me know what you thought. **

**I've got a story recommendation for you. It's a really interesting and different Edward and Bella love story. **

"**What it feels like for a girl" by Redneckangel - **Twilight in reverse. Edward suffers a loss and is forced to move to dismal Forks Washington. What will happen when he sees beautiful and dangerous Bella and her large family of immortal young adults?


	17. Chapter Teasing

Chapter 17

**Edward's POV**

My god what was that? I couldn't believe what just happened. Bella was now cuddled against me her breathing was still not back to normal. I had quickly dressed us both. I didn't want to be caught on the side of the road and get charged for indecent exposure.

My phone rang.

"Hello Carlisle"

"Edward, I just wanted to let you know that I've asked Alice to change the time of the food tasting to lunch. I've asked her to order lunch from the caterers so that you can all eat. So that gives you roughly two more hours to relax a bit."

"Oh!" I was surprised that Carlisle took the initiative to do something like this.

"I just spoke to Charlie, he's concerned for both of you. Frankly I was surprised when Bella didn't go into shock earlier on at the time of the accident. I think she held it together for Renee and us. How are you son? How are you really?"

"I'm okay now. But I wouldn't mind some time alone with Bella. We are both a little shaken after what happened."

"Go spend some quality time with her. I'll keep everyone away from the house."

"Alice will be upset."

"Edward, it's your wedding and you should have the last say in it. And as your doctor my advice is for you to take some time off of all this."

"Thank you dad."

"You are welcome. See you at lunch. Charlie is also joining you so I guess I'll have to endure human food again."

"Oh" I chuckled, poor Carlisle.

"Well, bye dad. Guess I'll see you later."

When I hung up Bella was looking at me very inquisitively.

"That was Carlisle; he has postponed the food tasting by two hours so that we can take a short break before we get there. He has also ordered lunch for everyone."

"Oh! But you don't eat" She still looked a bit dazed.

"Guess Carlisle's developed an appetite for human food." I decided to try and make a joke.

A reluctant smile spread across her face.

"Guess he did. Please thank Carlisle from me Edward. I could really use some time to regroup and get my act together." I kissed her on the top of her head and moved us to the front. I quickly drove to the house. It was on the way that I remembered the new clothes I'd designed and had made for Bella for our honeymoon. This would be a good time to give them to her.

Once we got to the house Bella excused herself to have a human minute. I made her some coffee and called Leah to bring down the clothes I'd made for Bella. I didn't want Alice here right now she'd go into the wedding spiel again. Leah had started work at the Port Angle's outlet and she was more than happy to bring the clothes over.

When Bella came to me I hugged her close again. Oh the warmth! I was instantly hard again. I couldn't believe it. Bella had her head buried in my shoulder. I felt ashamed of myself for thinking of love making again after being thoroughly satisfied such a short time ago. I pulled back a bit seating us on the sofa. I couldn't let Bella feel my arousal again when what she needed right now was comfort and here I was lusting after her. A distraction was in order before she notices the now prominent bulge in my trousers. I'd have to take care of it. I sighed. I hated the idea of taking matters into my own hand so to speak, but I just couldn't bother Bella again.

"Bella, I've designed some clothes for you for our honeymoon, I've asked Leah to bring them over so that you can have a look."

"Hey that's great! Wow. Thank you Edward." Oops! She jumped right back in to my arms. Great! Edward junior was having the time of his life. There was no way out. I knew I would have to do something about my little problem, or else I'd have to go to the lunch with a hard-on. I was also too scared to attempt to do anything with Bella again today with my earlier loss of control.

"Mmm, love, I've got to take care of something upstairs. Would you wait here for Leah?"

"Sure." She smiled at me. I quickly ran upstairs. Will she hear me? I decided to get in the shower so that the noise will mask any involuntary sounds I might inadvertently make.

I quickly shed my clothes and turned the hot water on. I loved taking hot showers. But this was the first time I was doing such an illicit act under the warm spray. I thought about Bella when I touched myself. Oh god. My hands had warmed considerably thanks to the hot water and it was easier to pretend it was Bella touching me so intimately. I was close. It was just at that moment that I heard a sound and looked towards the door of the bathroom. Bella stood there her mouth gaping open, a beautiful blush spreading across her face. The sight of her was all that took for me to release. Holy shit! She'd caught me. I didn't know where to hide. I slid to the floor covering my face with my hands.

I heard a movement and the next thing I know her hand was stroking my hair.

"Edward…are you okay?"

"I'm more than fine. Shit… Bella I'm so sorry… I… I can't seem to control myself."

"Shh… its okay"

"It's not okay. I just… I feel so ashamed to feel this way. I should be comforting you offering you support. Not jerking off. The first opportunity I got after the accident I jumped your bones and I almost lost control… Bella I'm so sorry…" I didn't have words to explain how sorry I was. I was feeling so embarrassed and shy, curled up naked so exposed. Evidence of my pleasure still covering Edward junior.

"Come on Edward! We both wanted it. I loved what we did in the car. Yes we got carried away but it helped us cope with nearly loosing each other."

"I know." I pulled her closer to me. I wanted her near me.

"But I am upset with you Edward!" She pulled back a bit.

"As you should be for what I did just now. I'm so sorry Bella." It was a really shameful thing to do touching myself like that. I remembered what my birth father had told me. I still had doubts about whether it was okay to relieve oneself in this manner.

"I'm not upset that you did that. I'm just upset that you didn't ask me to join you." Holy shit!

"You…you wanted to?"

"Edward, I always want to. I always want you. Never doubt that. And don't ever hesitate to ask me okay?" My girl was amazing.

"Sure."

"Edward, don't ever hide your desire from me. I know how much you always want me and I want you the same way all the time. I think it's natural for mates to want each other like that there is no shame in it. And I don't find anything wrong with taking aha…"she was blushing now.

"Taking what?" I decided to tease her. She looked so sweet.

"You…you know what I mean…" Oh this was so much fun.

"What do you mean?" She huffed.

"Edward, I just caught you touching yourself… your big… err banana by yourself without sharing with me. What I meant was that… if you want to it's okay if you want to touch ah… your banana by yourself but don't forget to share. I love your big, thick banana, it's so juicy and yummy… mmm…" Holy… my thoughts were a jumble… did she just say she… thick, juicy… oh don't forget yummy! Oh!

"Edward, I think you should close your mouth now. It's ah… hanging open. Just so you know I enjoyed my treat this morning. I hope you enjoyed the pie as much as I loved my popsicle." I gulped. I was at a loss for words.

"Is anybody home? Edward? Bella?" Leah was here. Oh!

"Bella, Leah's here. Can you let her in while I get dressed?" Frankly I needed some time to get myself together again. I also had to wash the sticky stuff from my body, I didn't want Leah to get a whiff of any unnecessary aha… fluids.

"Sure, sure. But you look nicer without the clothes." Bella gave me a once over and turned to leave giving me a flying kiss. I was instantly hard again. The minx! And to think I thought I had to hide my need from her.

When I went down Bella was chatting with Leah.

"Oh there you are. Here, this is all the stuff you made. He has great taste Bells, including you." Leah smiled at me.

"Of course I do. Bella is the most beautiful thing on this earth."

"I have to disagree with you on that though, Sam's the most beautiful, but I agree Bella's a close second. She looks more beautiful each day." Leah's eyes took in Bella's form and I was shocked to realise that her eyes were full of lust.

"Edward, don't look so surprised. I've always wanted Bella, in fact I once asked her whether she was interested some years back but she told me she wasn't into women." This time Bella blushed even deeper.

"What… what are you saying?" What was going on here?

"I swing both ways Edward." She laughed out loud.

"Ahem… Leah, you know about the offer you made some time back to you know have a chance at exploring… well I've had time to think and I think I'm ready now, that is if Edward doesn't mind?" Bella looked at me with questioning eyes. Leah stared at her incredulously…goodness grief! Bella wants to… with another girl? Leah was quick to recover. She was thinking of how Bella had winked at her. Oh! The little minx! They were playing me! Leah's interest in Bella was genuine but all this wanting to do something now was just their way of teasing me. Well, now it was my turn. I was never more glad that I could read Leah's mind and see the wink Bella gave her.

"Of course not love, I really don't mind if you want to explore." Bella turned to me gasping.

"I will never deny you and I want you to have every human experience you could ever want, that is as long as I can join you." I felt my face heat up. I couldn't believe I just said that but I really had to get back at the two of them for playing me. Leah's next words really had me blushing.

"Well, Bells, I would love that, and of course Edward you are free to join us. He's a fine specimen of manhood isn't he Bells?" Leah turned appraising eyes at me looking me up and down. This woman was really something. She had courage and she was playing along. _"Edward I know you are teasing us. How did you know…oh right you read my mind."_

Huge chocolate brown eyes turned to me and a very possessive hand grabbed me around the waist.

"We'll pass Leah, I ah… changed my mind." Poor Bella! I leaned down placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Why?" Leah asked still playing along_._

"I er… don't want to share Edward." Leah burst out laughing.

"You two are really sweet! Teasing each other like that!" She said shaking her head.

"You knew?" Bella asked me punching me on the shoulder.

"Well not at first. Jesus Bella! Experimenting with another woman! You nearly gave me a heart attack! " I shook my head in mock horror.

Leah burst out laughing.

"Well at least I felt as if my dead heart would start beating again."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I may not be able to read your mind but I could read Leah's."

This time Bella joined in the laughter. After Leah left Bella took out the clothes she bought and we looked at them together. I could tell that her face was glowing when she saw that I'd taken her own style into consideration and used colours she liked.

"Oh! Edward! They are great! I'll be very comfortable wearing your designs, they are very enticing in a subtle and tasteful way rather than the glaringly obvious way that Alice tries to dress me in. And they are not too revealing and I absolutely love the colours."

"Bella, you are a very beautiful sexy woman, but at the same time what captures my heart is your innocence that is what I tried to bring out with these clothes."

"I love them Edward! Thank you so much! But you are going to have to wait till the honeymoon to see me in them. I'm not going to model them for you now. I want it to be a surprise." She hugged me to her again. I pouted and she laughed.

"Seriously Edward, thank you!" She kissed me full on the lips.

"It was my pleasure Bella, now I can't wait to see you in them." I was so pleased that I was able to make something Bella liked when she trusted me to select a few clothes for our honeymoon. Now I couldn't wait to see her wear them.

AN: Send me some love with a review:)


	18. Chapter Finally the food!

**Chapter 18 – Finally the Food**

**Edward's POV**

We finally arrived at the dreaded food tasting, sampling or as it should properly be referred to, "How to Torture a Vampire 101." Well it was definitely torture in my book since I was not too keen on tasting any human food anytime, anyplace, but for my Bella, I'd eat a truckload of it if necessary.

Some of the humans had already served plates of food for themselves. I noted that Leah had brought her mother Sue as well and Charlie was all smiles talking to her. But he came towards us as soon as he saw me. Alice hopped up and came rushing to me.

"Oh brother dearest how are you doing? Tell me about it! You were nearly in there! Right in! Gosh!" She giggled loudly. WHAT? Shit! The little cheek she'd been watching us.

"Did you?" I questioned her. Her eyes were down cast.

"Err I might have… I was just worried when you broke down." I could see she was truly regretful but I felt mortified. She would normally give us a lot of privacy and I knew she must have been really worried to have not blocked the vision. _"When I got the vision of you two making out I blocked it but then I got the vision of you losing control. I started running to you I wanted to try and get there in time to stop you. But then I saw the vision of you stopping and coming to your senses. I didn't want to watch Edward but I couldn't let you lose your virginity in the back seat of a car just like that when the wedding was so close. I also know you'd regret it for the rest of eternity. I'm sorry for invading your privacy."_ I nodded my head smiling at her. I knew she'd understand that I meant to thank her.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie now sounded very puzzled, Bella on the other hand was blushing a bright red it was obvious she knew exactly what had happened.

"Oh… Edward made the most beautiful dresses for Bella, he designed them himself. They are gorgeous! He's right in with the latest in fashion. Bella loved it! She pushed for more." Alice turned and winked at poor Bella who if possible turned even more reddish. Charlie was now more confused than ever. Images of Bella pushing for more flashed through my mind. The pixie laughed. I cringed as Edward junior twitched with excitement at the memories.

"They were really pretty. I loved them all." My little angel had her head buried in the crook of my arm as she said this.

"Really? So how was it?" The pixie was not giving up. I knew she was teasing but this was so embarrassing. I'd completely lost control and what had happened had been so intimate, we'd almost consummated our love. I pretended to kiss the top of Bella's head hiding my face in her hair. Charlie noticed the gesture and our PDA but for once he only looked on with affection, as if he knew we needed this closeness to get over the shock we'd suffered with the accident. To my surprise Bella took a deep breath then looked right at Alice.

"Well, it was amazing Alice! Out of this would fabulous! Your brother has the biggest most wonderful stick of err… imagination? Creativity?" There was no doubt in either of our minds what the 'biggest thing' she was talking about. I was flabbergasted not knowing what to think or where to hide my head. She was talking about Edward junior!

"I well… I have to… have to go… see about the… that's right … the…the food…" We saw a streak of black hair and the poor pixie disappeared out of sight! She really hadn't expected Bella to well go into detail about ahem, Edward junior for her. She had been teasing us hoping to just embarrass the shit out of both Bella and me and have some harmless fun but she really didn't want to know more about certain body parts of her brother.

"Wait Alice! You didn't hear the best part!" Bella went after Alice and I groaned. My girl was not going to give up. She had changed so much from the sweet innocent shy girl I had initially dated. I grinned and Charlie chuckled along with me. Then he cleared his throat and looked very seriously at me.

"How is Bella Edward?" Charlie was still very concerned.

"She's doing fine Charlie. We spent some time with Leah going through the new clothes Alice told you about at my place." I didn't want to elaborate but I was sure Charlie would feel happy knowing I wasn't alone un -chaperoned with his daughter back at the house.

"Good good. And you? You took it hard too. Believe me I understand. I can't thank you enough for getting her that monster of a car." He shook his head trying to clear unpleasant thoughts of how much damage the forest around the accident site had suffered.

"Thank you sir." I automatically responded and shifted on my feet.

"Well, it's time you got something inside you. Did you eat something back at the house?" At the negative nod of my head, he turned with me toward the tables that had some food laid out. That's when I saw Bella precariously balancing two plates of food in her hands. I was just about to go and help her when in an instant she toppled, tripping on thin air and smashing one of the plates on Emmett's head and the other on his chest! Good grief. I didn't have time to respond since she seemingly tripped out of nowhere with no indication of being off balance. I rushed to her side as fast as my human charade would allow me.

"Ooops! Oh so sorry Emmett! I seemed to have err…lost my balance a bit there." Bella was laughing. What? This was not her usual reaction; she would usually be blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh it's…it's okay." Emmett had scrunched his nose trying to dislodge some of the gooey looking stuff from his hair. Oh! I think that's lasagna, yuk!

"I especially wanted the more sticky food Emmett. You know the type that smells the most horrible, well not to me but to you know… you…" Bella gave him a knowing glance. This time Emmett looked up puzzled.

"I know how you love being covered in food…well human food." Bella whispered the last bit. It was like a light bulb going on. The little minx was getting back at Emmett for the lake incident! Emmett still looked confused. I noted that everyone was looking at Emmett, and Alice was trying to wipe off some of the food from him. I chuckled in amusement.

"You didn't like us being covered in human clothing so I thought I should cover you with human food as a special thank you." Bella whispered so that the humans couldn't hear her but all the supernatural creatures in attendance heard her. It was only then that my ape of a brother finally realized what Bella was up to. His booming laughter rang out.

"Oh Oh! Little sis so you want to play with the master, huh? What happened to the quiet little mouse of a girl that Edward befriended?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and thought to me, _'god I love her Edward.'_

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." She smiled her most innocent smile.

"Yes, yes they do." He matter-of-factly stated and then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You know this means war." She gasped and he moved back laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry Emmett, I've got a change of clothes in the car for you. Bella gave it to me while we were at the house. Let me get it for you." Leah spoke up.

"So you didn't see this happening?" I asked Alice. She frowned at me, hating being out of the loop. Of course she didn't see! Bella had made sure she wouldn't by involving Leah.

"Thank you little sis. You're so thoughtful. Let me give you a hug." Emmett started coming towards Bella.

"Oh no you don't!" Bella screamed and ran right into my arms. You'd think that'd stop him, but it didn't.

"Well, I guess you don't love me. Oh that makes me want to cry." He pouted while laying on the guilt.

"I love you Emmett."

"Good." He smiled and quickly laid sloppy kisses on our cheeks spreading the sauce on them.

Bella pulled back and what I saw in her eyes made me gasp. She leaned over and licked my face and whispered in my ear. "I always knew you were saucy and quite delicious." Sweet Jesus! My woman was trying to kill me. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with her right now for some popsicle-pie time.

Just then Leah walked back inside handing Emmett a small bag and breaking us out of our lust induced haze. "Here you go." He immediately scrunched his nose again. I could smell the awful wolf scent on the clothes.

"Well it's either that scent or the food scent, you pick." Leah laughed. Bella smiled. Oh! She was going to torture him either way.

"You'd better go change Emmett, you look a mess." Esme told Emmett, who was actually contemplating on whether to stay covered in food. The human food didn't seem to smell that bad compared to the wolf stench.

"Here you go. Bella and Edward I suggest you eat." To my horror Renee held up two big plates full of lasagna and some other things from the table. I graciously accepted one while Bella took the other. I was wondering how to dump the food when Bella led me over to a table that was almost empty.

"I'll try to eat as much as I can Edward, but I don't think I'd be able to eat a lot. We'll have to think of what to do with the rest."

"That's not going to be a problem. Mind if I join you guys?" Seth turned up with a huge plate of his own while eyeballing my plate and Bella's as well.

"By all means, in fact I'm even willing to donate my lunch to you." I smiled at him.

"Well I was hoping you'd say that." That was the last sentence Seth had spoken as his mouth was constantly full.

"I'm so glad there are some seats here at this table, I've been dying to sit with my bro." Emmett declared plopping down at our table with Rose. I withheld a groan, but Bella didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"We're always happy to have you Em." Yup totally not bothered.

"So what are we eating next?" He asked and I had to wonder why he wanted to know that.

"Well this is how it works. They have some food samples on the tables there that would be for the appetizers, pasta courses and salad or soup. The main courses will be served to us in small portions so we can taste a few and then dessert." WAIT, WHAT, THERE'S MORE! I think I'm going to hyperventilate, I thought the food on the table was it, but now I come to find out I might have to really eat. Shit! This sucks and not in a good way like Bella does on Edward Junior. Should've gone to Vegas, hindsight is 20/20.

"Hmmm, sounds good." Just then the waiter came over and cleared our dishes that Seth had thankfully polished off. Thank god for one very hungry werewolf with a bottomless pit for a stomach. He even managed to gobble down some of Jasper and Alice's food when they stopped by our table.

The first main course dish that came was chicken which stunk to high heaven. Then the beef came which I had to say didn't look bad since it was rare and had what looked like blood on it. The waiter announced, "This is our prime rib which is done rare, but if any guest wants it done more we will accommodate them."

"We'd definitely have to have this in the menu." I said to Bella since it didn't really taste that bad and we could actually put some animal blood in it. That way the vampires at the wedding could eat this.

"Excuse me, but what is this here." Emmett pointed to a white mess on his plate.

"Those are our special scallop potatoes."

"Oh, they just looked different than I've seen them before." Emmett stated.

"Yes, there are our specialty and unique to us."

"Oh, you know my brother-in-law to be over there is a potato connoisseur, so maybe you can bring out a special plate of all the different potatoes you offer so he can taste them all." Bella said while smiling. Damn she was good.

"We'd be happy to ma'am."

"Wait, excuse me, I have another question. Do you have any mountain lion because my brother, the groom over there just loves it? He usually has it when we're out for dinner. I kind of prefer bear myself." Oh for the love of…they're going to think there is something wrong with us, well him, yeah there definitely is something wrong with him.

"Emmett, are you nuts! Why would they have that! It's…it's…not…normal…and…" I exclaimed, but the waiter interrupted my rant or what was to be a rant.

"Ummm, actually we do. We're hosting a dinner for an Adventurer's Club tomorrow so we have a number of exotic meats. I'll get you some to try out right away."

"Wonderful, he's the meat connoisseur in the family, like I'm the potato one. Just make sure it's more on the gamey side as that's the way he likes it. Oh and if you have some bear we wouldn't mind trying that out as well." _'there's more blood in the mountain lion that way'_ he thought and I had to wonder first, how he knew that and second, why he knew it. Okay, kind of the same thing, but still.

"Oh and don't forget the vegetables, Bella just loves veggies. I swear the way she sucks those veggies down her throat that she'd love to have a Vegetarian." Bella blushed and I could feel my face heating and I was sure that I must've tinged a bit as Bella has told me that happens to me, even though I've never had time to see it in the mirror as I'm usually otherwise engaged with my sexy woman.

"Of course sir." He turned and left thinking that we were indeed as crazy as the Adventurer's club people and that he wouldn't mind ME sucking down his big juicy veggie. I cringed, I only wanted pie.

"I hear once you go vegetarian; you don't want to go back." Bella said to Emmett and I stared at her brazen statement.

"I don't know, what do you think Rosie?"

"Most definitely my veggie man. Veggies are quite tasty and filling." She smiled at him. Bella blushed at the suggestive statement and I cringed at that and her accompanying thoughts of them possibly sneaking off to the bathroom to engage in some activities.

The mountain lion arrived along with a side of bear and Bella received a huge plate of veggies. As the waiter put the plate in front of me I noticed his lustful stare and so did Bella since she moved in closer to me and her hand went possessively to my leg wrapping it around my thigh. The waiter sighed and moved on leaving Emmett's dish of potatoes.

I tried the mountain lion and it wasn't so bad, but was once again glad to have the hungry wolf at my table that had no qualms about what he ate.

"So what are these little balls?" Emmett said to no one in particular.

"Croquettes" Seth answered.

"Croquet you say, heads up Seth." He flung a croquette at Seth who promptly caught it in his mouth.

"Delish, dude, try some." Emmett being in the moment of humanness popped one in his mouth and cringed a bit.

"Here Ed." He flung one my way which I quickly caught in my hand and held it to Bella's lips. She gently reached out taking it entirely in her mouth with her tongue licking my fingers as she stared into my eyes. Oh dear lord, if I knew eating could be this much fun, I might've tried it sooner with her. I removed my fingers and slammed my lips against hers.

During our makeout fest, I didn't notice the dishes were cleared away and another waiter came over placing a dessert in front of us. It was vanilla cake with some hideous frosting.

"Love, I really don't care for this, I thought we'd have something a little bit more special."

"I know what you mean, it's so plain."

A manager came over to our table just then. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, but we're going to have to open the partition a little because I have some workmen here to take a look at it as it has been giving us some trouble closing lately. I hope it won't disturb you too much because the DJ is in the next room trying to get things just right for a client of his who will have their wedding here this weekend. He's some high maintenance character that just had to see the place and 'feel' it." He rolled his eyes.

"No, it won't be an issue. In fact, my soon to be husband is a musician himself." I smiled at that statement loving how the word 'husband' rolled off her lips. He left us.

"So what do you think about chocolate cake? Everyone loves chocolate?" Emmett said.

I looked at him strangely. "Since when do you know so much about food?" I inquired.

He gave me the duh look and said, "Well I do watch Food network and I read stuff on the internet. You know the internet, that fabulous little thing where you can find out who's going to be a baby daddy to how the economy's going."

"So is that where you found out about mountain lion?" I had to know.

"Nah, that was the Discovery Channel and that wacky guy who eats all this weird crap all over the world."

"I agree chocolate cake would be awesome." Seth stated.

"I get the feeling that anything to you would be awesome Seth." Bella stated laughing.

"True, but that would be the most fabulously totally awesomest thing ever. That is a difference." He pointed out and we all laughed.

"Well, Seth does have a point. Did you know that in the US alone 21 pounds is consumed per person each year and they produce 4 billion pounds worldwide? The Swiss eat the most at 22 pounds per person a year." Rose stated and we gaped at her. "What?"

"Is there a reason you know all that?" I asked, she was being remarkably civil so I didn't want to ruin a good thing.

"Internet and I happen to love that show Cupcake Wars." Okay, its official, my family is strange.

We then started hearing some music coming from the other room which wasn't so bad, but then the song "Cherry Pie" by Warrant came on.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

_Taste so good make a grown man cry Sweet cherry pie, yeah_

SHIT, I looked at Bella and she looked at me and we blushed. I could feel the tips of my ears burning.

Clearly Emmett didn't miss much because he called over the waiter. "Excuse me; can you please bring my brother a slice of cherry pie? No, wait a minute, bring him an entire pie, he loves cherry pie. Don't you Edward?"

Before I had to answer, she quickly threw her arms around my neck and kissed my desperate lips letting her hair slide around us like a curtain. I was grateful for the cover and I'd never turn down some time with my beloved or pie!

The song changed and Alice and Jasper returned to the table.

"How's everything going?" Alice asked.

"Excellent, I think I know what we're going to have for the menu." Bella stated.

"Yeah, mountain lion and bear." Emmett declared.

Alice and Jasper just laughed. "Yeah, because everyone just wants to eat that!"

"Actually, we're going with the steak but we could have a bit of mountain lion for the groom and bear for the big groom's man over here" Bella said while laughing. Emmett laughed messing with Bella's hair. Then all of a sudden he shouted out.

"No way, I can't believe this song. Come on you guys, let's dance."

"I know right." Jasper, Alice and Rose said, and Bella and I just looked at them in confusion.

"It's the 'Washing Machine' song." I laughed at the memory of Emmett singing that song, the songs they make as if the cherry pie song wasn't bad enough.

"Let's go, Rose and I have made up our own washing machine dance, in tribute to little Eddie here and his adventures on the washing machine." I groaned, so he'd figured it out at least he kept quiet until now.

"Where would you get such a crazy idea from?" I asked no one in particular.

"Seriously Edward, you need to get out more. Youtube my brother has everything and then some." Jasper stated and I thought if you only knew how often I get out. Well, out of my clothes that is which makes Edward Junior and Bella very happy.

They all left the table and I looked over at Bella asking, "Well my love, would you like to dance?"

"Hmmm, it is our song after all, so why not." We both laughed at that and joined my brothers and sisters on the dance floor as we all tried to mimic Emmett's crazy moves. Even Seth and Leah joined us.

I looked over at my mom and dad who were both smiling at us. I could feel how happy they were for us. It wasn't long before they joined us. I nearly tripped when Charlie awkwardly lead Sue on to the dance floor. He had this goofy grin on his face. Renee was already on the dance floor doing something that resembled a twist.

The rest of the time passed without much incident, which means I didn't have to eat any more food, and everyone really had a good time.

So, all-in-all "How to Torture a Vampire 101" event was a huge success. I was tortured with food and we were all tortured with Emmett. How the guy manages to turn the tables on us all the time simply just amazes me. He clearly has talent.

AN: A very big thank you goes out to Dazzleglo and her amazing song choices! Yes, you heard me right she's got the perfect song for every occasion. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please do leave me a review and suggest the best menu options for the wedding. Do you think they should have mountain lion?


	19. Chapter Plans

**Chapter 19 - Plans**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the horizon where the beautiful waves were crashing onto La Push beach. I was here with Leah for the day. Alice was a perfectionist and she was working us all into the ground. We had finally convinced her to go hunting and she had dragged the whole family along stating that while on the way, she can do some more work. I felt really sorry for them since they had to live with the wedding preparations 24 hours a day; at least I'm able to sleep and dream about other things. Even with the sleep I was exhausted, and most of all I missed Edward and our intimacy. Alice had forbidden us to do anymore lovey-dovey stuff, as she put it, since she'd had several visions of us consummating the marriage if we did do anything. She wasn't lying since Edward had witnessed the visions first hand and was now being the perfect gentleman.

It was one whole week since the food tasting and Edward has yet to touch me intimately. I was frustrated beyond words. I had also been too tired to even take things into my own hands. The opportunity was also limited with Renee sleeping next to me. Edward had, however, faithfully slept under my bed and before I fell asleep I would drop my arm over the edge just so we could hold hands for a bit. His nearness and that small hand holding connection was a comfort to me as well as a powerful distraction. I knew he was suffering along with me if the permanent bulge I had seen in his pants was any indication. I was emotionally and physically drained.

Leah had realized this and she, mom and Sue had quickly finished off the work that Alice gave us in record time, well with just two hours to spare, the pixie can be pretty good in work delegation and accurate time calculations. However, she hadn't included Emily in those calculations so we had an advantage with extra man power. That's how I came to be playing with Claire and spending a very peaceful and precious two hours on the beach before Renee and I had to go home. Jake was missing. He hadn't come back home after the accident. He's still in wolf form and roaming somewhere in Canada according to Sam. I was worried about him too. I had so many worries in my head including my dreaded walk to the altar, I was praying that I wouldn't trip and take out a row of guests.

Unfortunately, Claire's rosy cheeks and sweet innocent antics have made me add one more to the never ending list. It had made me realize something I had been trying to ignore and pretend I didn't care about. I wanted to be a mother. I wanted the opportunity to have my own child, my own flesh and blood. I could no longer ignore my maternal instincts. Yes I didn't want to be a mother right now, but I had always thought I'd watch my grandchildren playing in the yard while I sat with my husband in our old age on our porch swing. I sighed…

**Edward's POV**

As I stared at the beautiful face of my fiancée sleeping, I couldn't help wishing that the days would pass sooner so that I could finally claim her as mine. It would feel amazing to have her warmth surround that most sensitive part of me. I was feeling guilty about my wanton thoughts, but I couldn't help imagining the moment when I would finally make her mine. It got me thinking about Isle Esme and how the sound of the sea and isolation would make a perfect get away like I had planned. Bella sighed in her sleep.

"No Alice, no more. I'm tired. I can't take it anymore. I want Edward. I want to rest." Bella's mumbling brought me out of my daydream. When I looked closer, I could see dark circles around her eyes. She was getting enough sleep, but she looked very tired. Were we over doing things? Expecting her fragile human body to keep going at the rate of ours? Renee seemed to be coping well, but she loved the whole wedding planning fiasco, whereas to Bella most of it was tedious. I knew she liked some of the aspects of it, like the bridesmaid's dresses and she had enjoyed the food tasting. That certainly was a fun memory with all the craziness that went on and we were still laughing about it from time to time. But this past week had been a never ending session of wedding mania. I could feel that Alice was tiring her out with make-up sessions and honeymoon trousseau shopping. I think it was time to put a stop to all that. I wanted Bella to enjoy the planning, not think of it as a chore and have her looking back on it as a nightmare. It should be a pleasant memory. If her dream was any indication she was not enjoying this special time in her life. I knew I'd be doing the right thing by reining in Alice.

Bang, right on target my phone vibrated with a message. _'I'm sorry Edward. I didn't think. I'll let her relax more. After tomorrow's fitting session you can maybe take her out and chill.'_

'_Thanks Alice.'_ I texted back.

When I thought about the honeymoon, I remembered that I was going to drag Bella on two flights right after the ceremony! I was an idiot, she was going to be so tired after all the preparations and the excitement of our wedding day. She's not going to be able to enjoy the flights. I decided that we should spend the wedding night here in Fork's or close by.

I was also taking a huge risk trying to consummate our marriage in isolation. What if something went wrong? There would be no one to stop me and it would take my family several hours at least to get there. However, a hotel would never do. I couldn't risk the noise we are likely to make not to mention the damage I might cause. Okay that might be me making most of the noise, apparently I was a screamer, I shuddered at the memory of how Charlie had heard me. I thought of all the options available to us around Forks.

That was it the cottage! It would be the perfect honeymoon location. And the memories will be precious to us and we could relive the moments many times over when we live there permanently. I only hoped we could finish preparing it before the wedding. Bella didn't like surprises and it was going to be her home too. Why don't I get her to decorate it and help with the restoration? It would keep her out of playing unnecessary Bella Barbie with Alice and without the sneaking around it would be ready much sooner. Bella was a home maker and I think she would love to have a say in how to decorate our home. My chest tightened at the thought of referring to the cottage as our home! I never thought I'd get married and have a home of my own. I should take Bella there soon and get her opinion. My phone vibrated again.

'_That's a brilliant idea Edward! I think she'd love that. It would be nice to spend some special time with my future daughter. Alice is not that happy. Her vision of the closet in the cottage just grew smaller.'_ I laughed at Esme's sms. So I clearly made the right decision.

"Mmm…Edward…yes… more…arrgh…right there…more…" Bella's arousal and her sultry words broke through my thoughts. Oh shit! She's dreaming about making love to me again. I had been living in my own personal hell this past week. Alice's visions had been very worrying with every time we thought of getting intimate it ending up with us consummating the marriage prior to the wedding. I tried very hard to control my urges, and I'm sure Bella did too, but still the visions said otherwise. So I didn't dare get too close to her. It didn't help when Bella had dreams of us together. I would usually jump out of the window when she did, but today Renee had left for Port Angeles with Esme early in the morning leaving me with the rare opportunity to lie on the bed next to Bella.

"Bella love, wake up you're dreaming." I lightly touched her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Oh!" Disappointed brown eyes stared at me.

"Well, guess what, we could make your dream a reality…" I frowned Alice had said we could go out; I was hoping it meant we could be a bit intimate and not get carried away.

"Really? You mean to say we could make love in the theatre? Wow Edward! Even I didn't want to think that it was a possibility, what with all those people…mmm my man is so adventurous…" Bella purred giving me one of her sexy smiles. I gulped.

"Jesus Bella! The theatre! No way!" Good lord! What was she thinking?

"But you said we could! You said we could make my dream a reality!" Bella pouted at me. Was she really serious? Could I do that? Why was I even considering such a crazy idea!

"Bella we can't! I'll tear the whole theatre down." My phone vibrated. Oh no no no! Bella grabbed the phone from my frozen hand. I was terrified at what she would read there.

"_Brother dearest…do you want to try it? I mean the theatre?"_

To my horror, Bella quickly typed back a "Yes." The phone rang and Bella answered. I dropped back onto the bed and put my arm over my eyes as I gave up all hope of salvation and prayed that we would come out of this in one piece.

"Well, Bella, even though it would have been a very mmm…interesting experience, I don't think my brother is ready for that yet. I just got a vision of the two of you on the stage consummating your union on top of the prop bed while the actors and the audience look on at you in horror."

"WHAT?" I mumbled while Bella giggled seemingly unfazed by what she just heard.

"If you're into the kinky exhibition stuff, I suggest you go ahead with it…" Alice continued as if I hadn't interrupted her. This time Bella burst out laughing. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Take a photo of his face quick and send it to your phone before he deletes!" It took the flash from the phone to bring me back to earth. What was that Alice said? Oh shit! I tackled a giggling Bella and started tickling her.

"Where's your phone?"

"Not going to tell!" She breathed out breathlessly and rolled over trying to protect herself from my fingers.

"Isabella! Where is your phone, tell me right now?" I raised her pajama top and tickled her tummy.

"It's…it's oh! I forgot where I put it!"

"Don't lie!"

"Okay, okay, it's at Leah's, I forgot to bring it back from La Push"

"Oh shit!"

"Don't worry it's locked. You should have seen your face Edward! You looked so cute and bewildered."

"Not funny." But in the next second, I couldn't help laughing at the situation.

When we calmed down a bit, I hugged her close savoring the feeling. Alice had said that today was safe.

"So what did you do all day in La Push? I mean apart from Alice's stuff." I was surprised by the sad heartbroken look that came over Bella's face erasing all traces of humor.

"Oh just this and that, I mean the wedding preparations." She wasn't meeting my eyes, there was something bothering her.

"Bella, what is it? Is it Jacob? Sam said he was still in wolf form." She nodded her head no. I sighed in relief that it wasn't about Jacob; for a moment there I had been worried that he was back and had hurt her again.

"What else did you do?"

"We finished early and I relaxed in the beach." She smiled a little. It didn't reach her eyes. There was something more.

"So what did you guys do on the beach to relax?"

"I…I played with Claire." And just like that I knew what was wrong. I sucked in an unnecessary breath.

"Bella, do you… do you want to be a mother?"

"I…I…" Bella took a deep breath, "Yes Edward I want to be a mother." The pain that pierced through my heart was excruciating. This was the one thing that I couldn't give her. And… she wanted it. Rose was right…I couldn't take that away from her.

"Of course you can be a mother Bella. We can adopt just like Esme and Carlisle did." I tried to sound reassuring but when she smiled sadly at me I knew this was not what she meant. I loved her…I should offer her the option to marry a human. It should always be her choice. I would never ever take that away from her again.

"I know they didn't have a choice but you still do. Bella, love…you know I…I can't father children…but if you want to…you can… you can…marry someone who can." My whole world was crumbling right before my very eyes. Soft warm hands came up to hold on to my face, I could feel venom dripping from my eyes, mimicking human tears.

"Oh god Edward no! Please…I love you! I can't live without you." I looked up at her. I sighed. It was time to tell her about the other options I'd been researching. I had thought about it a lot and I was anyway planning to discuss it with her before her change.

"Bella, there are many couples who have fertility problems, who specifically suffer with male infertility. The best treatment option that we have in our case is to use a sperm donor for artificial insemination."

"You would do that for me?" Huge chocolate brown eyes filled with tears looked up at me.

"I would do it for us love. I would love to see you pregnant with our child love. I want to be a father too. I know I can't be one in the biological sense, but I'm not so selfish as to deny you or us this opportunity. I would love to be the father to your…our child love; it doesn't matter to me if we use a human sperm donor. It will be our child."

"Oh Edward!" Tears were streaming down my angel's face. I felt a sob escape from me. Bella's hands tightened their hold on my face pulling my face up to look at her.

"Edward, you know being a good father or mother has little to do about it being your biological child, but more about the person themselves and you'd make a wonderful father to our child. Anyone can be donate sperm and create a life, but it takes a special person to be a father. Just look at Carlisle, the way he is always concerned about all of you, the way he loves you unconditionally and irrevocably, now that's a father." She's was right, we weren't Carlisle's biological offspring, but he was the most loving and caring individual and that's what makes him a father.

"Love, I just want you to be happy. We can look into the possibility before your change. I suppose we will have to delay that a bit." I smiled at her as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Would you mind?" Bella started playing with my hand drawing circles on my palm.

"Of course not! Whatever you want love." I was sincere. I wanted her to have everything in life and finally I was going to be able to give her this one thing as well. Well not in the perfect way, but there were many humans who were childless and have gone down this path too. We were no different.

"Then, let's look into it after the honeymoon." Weary brown eyes looked at me.

"You're going to be a mother! And me a father!" Bella's whole face lit up with a brilliant smile. I couldn't help the victorious grin spreading across my face.

We snuggled against one another just touching and feeling each other with comforting gentle caresses and 'I love you's' whispered in between sweet kisses every so often. It was quite calming and yet it was incredibly intimate, but in a whole different way.

**A/N: If you want to know more about Edward screaming and Charlie hearing read the last chapter of my story 'Romance and Love' which is the prequel to this story. Thank you very much for the lovely reviews I received for the last chapter. Hope to hear from you again. Dazzleglo, your lovely inputs made the chapter that much more real. Thanks a lot! **


	20. Chapter Reality

**Bella's POV**

Sunlight streamed on to my face and I turned away to avoid the rays that were trying to penetrate my eyelids. We were in the meadow finally getting that much needed break. The sun was shining on Edward… he looked like an avenging angel. His tousled hair gleaming like spun gold in the sunlight but his eyes were breathing fire. And I returned the sentiment.

"You didn't like me anyways!" Edward looked furious.

"No! That's not true!" I heard myself say defiant and angry that he dared to question my love for him.

"I loved you so very much." My voice shook with emotion as I remembered how he'd thrown my love right back at me and left me. The memories of months of agony I suffered made me clutch my arms around myself as my heart filled with dread.

"So true!" He spat back at me.

"You were my first love." It was obvious that he didn't believe me. I felt angry tears run down my face.

"Yeah right!" I couldn't believe it that he doubted my love.

"What? Come on it is true and you gave me my first kiss too." I was desperate now to persuade Edward.

"I don't believe you." He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Honest I've only ever loved Charlie as much as I loved you." And that love is so very different for the one I had for Edward. I wouldn't hesitate to give up my life for either of them.

"Then what was with all the mixed messages?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"I didn't know I was giving mixed messages honest. I was just so scared. I never thought you could love me as much as I loved you. You were so handsome and perfect in every way." I looked at Edward even in his anger he was magnificent. How could this god like creature love me?

"Why was that?"

"I was just plain old me. I couldn't believe it when you said you were interested in me."

He actually got angry at that.

"What was wrong with that?" He looked bewildered.

"I mean I wasn't even beautiful I was just me and you were dashing... so sweet with your smile." Finally the crooked smile that I loved so much graced his face and made me forget to breathe.

"So? I did really like you, a lot! Just so you know. But I could never understand your mixed messages!" Edward still looked perplexed. Didn't he realise how perfect he was? He was a vampire…but to me he was an angel.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't honestly know I was sending mixed messages. I was devastated when you said you didn't want me anymore. We had so much chemistry." Didn't he know he made me forget the whole world when he was just looking at me with those dark smouldering eyes?

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Yes and thank you for that lovely first kiss. I remember every detail of it to this day." He was so hesitant and scared of hurting me but that kiss… sigh…

"You are welcome." He was smirking.

"Do you remember? Was it your first kiss Edward?" He ignored me. Had he kissed Tanya before he kissed me? Suddenly I wanted to know more about Tanya and what she had meant to Edward.

"Who was that guy…Mike Newton… I was so pissed off at you. He was saying you were going out with him." Poor Newton, he didn't stand a chance with Edward around.

"I never went out with him. I was so jealous of Tanya she was always after you according to Alice. I heard you were going out with her while still with me and I believed the stupid rumors. It wasn't difficult to believe them since I thought that you were anyway too perfect for me. I should have trusted you…" I gave Edward a pleading look.

"Who's fault was that? Not mine!" He really looked really pissed now.

"I should have never listened to anything everyone else said I know. I'm so sorry Edward. So sorry I just never thought you could really love me... just the plain old me."

"Oh well." He ran a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"Was I your first love?"

"Maybe!" Just may be? I always thought Edward never went out with anyone other than me. Had he gone out with Tanya?

"First kiss then?" I wanted him to admit that he had wanted me as much as I wanted him. He was still staring at me.

"Well it was an electric kiss. Just so you know you are a good kisser." This brought a smile to his face.

"Am I? So I've been told." Huh! I thought Edward only kissed me.

"Ok ok it was only you that I've ever kissed Bella." He must have seen the hurt in my face.

"I wish we had this conversation a long time ago." Thinking of the time he left me.

"I never thought you'd got mixed messages from me."

"Yeah? Why?"

"May be things would have been different then. I didn't know you cared about me that much." I would have fought him. I wouldn't have let him walk away from me.

"How different?" He was trying to get the words out of my mouth.

"I don't know... maybe we might be married by now."

Edward gave me his crooked smile but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you think so?" I was annoyed with him.

"Possibly"

"Well that's fate I guess." There was a pensive look on his face as if he was far away.

"Yeah I guess" I thought of all the lonely months without Edward…I felt the tears flow down my face.

"I'm sorry for all that we lost...all the times I've cried over you...missed you." He wiped away my tears.

"Like you said, it's fate! Not your fault! No one's fault!" He was staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah... But I'm so glad we had this talk..." I tried to smile through my tears.

"Me too!"

"I was always wondering whether you cared for me as much as I loved you." I couldn't help the words flowing out of me… I just felt so sad.

"Just so you know, I did." Edward cupped my face reverently.

"Thanks...You will always have a special place in my heart. Edward after you left me in the forest I searched for you for so long." Will he leave me again? The familiar searing pain in my heart made itself known. I felt the hole where my heart used to be and gasped for breath curling into myself.

"Bella…Bella! Wake up! Love, what's wrong? Bella!" Edward's panicked voice made me sit up in fright. It was then that I noticed that although we were actually in the meadow I had been lying on Edward's lap sleeping.

"Are you all right love? You were crying in your sleep begging me not to leave you. I promise you Bella that I will never ever leave you again. Once you are changed I won't even have to leave your side to hunt." He tenderly kissed my forehead wiping away my tears.

"I know Edward…but it was such a weird dream." I thought for a moment about what I had dreamt. These were the thoughts that were running in my subconscious it was obvious that I was not secure in Edward's love yet.

"Edward, can you tell me about Tanya?" He stared at me in surprise. But then a look of determination came over his face.

**Edward's POV**

I was troubled with the knowledge that Bella was still worried about me leaving her. I had done everything in my power to convince her otherwise. But I guess once you experience the depth of pain that I put Bella through because of my own foolish decisions it is difficult to completely trust me to not leave her again. Did she often dream about me leaving? I was scared to ask her fearing her answer. And why did she suddenly want to know more about Tanya?

"What do you want to know love?"

"Did you ever kiss her?" I knew she meant that as a lovers kiss. But I decided to answer her with the complete truth without taking the easy way out by just saying no.

"I have kissed Tanya on her cheek many times over the years love, to greet her or to wish her for Christmas or special occasions. But I have never kissed her on her lips or given her a lover's kiss." I heard Bella's heart rate slow down a bit and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"So nothing happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing happened thanks to my mind reading ability. I would look into her thoughts and make sure nothing happened. I would always know in advance when she planned to trap me or make a move on me. So I was able to evade her advances. And of course I had additional help once Alice joined us. Carlisle and the rest of the family also looked out for me." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked agitated.

"Bella, when Carlisle, Esme and I first met the Deneli's Tanya made it abundantly clear that she wanted me to be her mate. She went so far as to try to make me see her naked."

Bella gasped. "Did you?"

"No never! She could never manage it in real life. But I was also very new to this life those days so I didn't know how to really block unwanted thoughts. She took full advantage of it and kept playing memories of how she made love to human men in vivid detail."

"Oh! That must have been really awkward for you."

"To say I was shocked was an understatement. By then I had caught many thoughts of Carlisle's and also many other humans without intending to and learnt more than a seventeen year old virgin should know. But Tanya's exploits ran into exotic tastes and I was horrified. Thankfully, I knew of true love and what it was like to make love to the one you love through the minds I've read so I was able to understand that her thoughts were in the minority."

"What do you mean exotic?" Oh! How was I going to explain this to my sweet innocent Bella? Suddenly the night I wore the tool belt flashed through my mind.

"Err… something like what we did that night…when…the trouble with the truck and…" I didn't know how to say it.

"Which night?" Mischievous Bella was back. It was obvious she knew which night I was talking about but wanted me to tell her.

"The night you sp…spanked me…" There I said it.

"Oh oh! Someone wants to be spanked again ha? So that's what you remember from that night, when we did so much more." Shit! This was so very embarrassing.

"I err remember the rest too…" I stammered.

"So do you want to explore other exotic options mmm…?" Bella ran her finger down the front of my shirt playing with the buttons.

"I…I'd like that." I hid my face in Bella's neck.

"I liked it too Edward…maybe we could try some of the exotic stuff you've learnt through your mind reading later on. Would you like that?"

"I'd love that…" I leaned down pressing a kiss on Bella's rosy lips. Just then my phone beeped.

"_Get home soon Edward, we have to plan your bachelor party and Bella's bachelorette party."_ I groaned.

"Alice?" Bella leaned down and read the message on my phone when I held it up to her.

"Guess our time together is going to end soon, and I slept through most of it." She sighed in defeat.

"You needed the nap love. You now look well rested." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

She ran her hands in my hair and she rose up to kiss me. I hungrily kissed her back. There was something special about being this intimate with each other.

I released her when I realised she needed to breathe. She took a large gulp of air and smiled her sweet smile at me. She started tracing my face with her finger tip.

"I'm trying to imagine you with green eyes. You would have looked dashing as a human too."

"I don't know Bella…to me I was just me. At least now I don't get sun burnt like a lobster. My skin was pale like yours even when I was human." I smiled at the memory.

"I would have loved to have known you as a human Edward. At least then you would have blushed too." She was giggling as she said this.

"Well….ah..at this moment yes."

"I would have liked to see that." She planted more kisses along my jaw line and neck. She was taking her time exploring me and I was impatient for her to touch me. I was sure I was in control of my blood lust.

Bella pulled off my shirt and bit my nipples and I heard myself moaning as pleasure coursed through me. I loved the feeling of her hand stroking my chest. It was still warm outside and I luxuriated in the feel of Bella's soft, warm skin and the sun rays that caressed my cold body. Today my angel was wearing a skirt and I ran my hand under it and when I reached her panties I tore it away.

"Edward… oh god Edward… just there… yes…just a bit more...oh my god…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing let alone think what I was doing right now out in the open. This was heaven. We were in the far corner of the meadow near the little stream partially covered by some trees. Bella was lying on the thick waterproof blanket that Alice had insisted I take along when I was only going to take the picnic cloth.

Oh! God Alice! She knew we would want the waterproof one… no I was not going to think of it. I was not going to think of my pixie sister who may very well have had a vision of me…where I was right now. She had even asked Bella to dress in the lovely skirt and blouse ensemble in my favourite blue. I was very glad that Bella wore a skirt. I was not comfortable with her exposed specially outdoors where anyone could drop in on us at any moment. My senses were not very alert when I was ahem… otherwise occupied so it was better to be cautious. I focused more on what I was doing.

"Edward yes… I'm close love…" I pressed harder on her bundle of nerves. That was all she needed and I held her quivering form close while she descended from her high. We had finally managed to get a few hours to spend alone with each other after a big struggle. It was Esme who had arranged for our time out after seeing how tensed both Bella and I had become during the past couple of days. She knew me well and knew when I was unhappy with something. She could never bear to see me upset over anything. Alice was hyper after the fitting session and was trying to drag us off to plan the bachelor party. Esme told her in no uncertain terms that the groom and the bride did not get involved in the planning and only attended the parties. The pixie had had to give us the day off so that she can plan the parties for tonight as a surprise.

I reluctantly pulled Bella's skirt down and arranged her on my lap. Bella was blushing. I knew she was remembering what I did to her. Just the thought made me shiver.

"Wow, Edward… that was amazing…" Her face was a very enticing bright pink. "Love you" I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now it's my turn Edward."

"Not here Bella...anyone could come." She pouted.

"If it was okay for you to do that to me it should be fine for me to help you along too." She stroked me over my pants and I shuddered at her touch.

"Please Edward…" Molten chocolate eyes laced with desire stared up at me. I sighed. I was helpless in the hands of this enchantress. After scanning the area with my mind for any thoughts I finally nodded my head yes.

The next moment I found Bella's warm hand wrapped around my naked form. I never knew she could move so fast. I was already very hard from being close Bella.

"How'd you manage that? I mean… to undress me so fast." I chuckled to cover my embarrassment now that I was exposed to her and sparkling in the sunlight.

"Well, I've got a lot of motivation." The next second she bent her head and I was encased in unbearable warmth. To my horror I came immediately. Holy shit! What was this girl doing to me?

"That was fast." I heard Bella mutter as I lay down in the blanket and covered my face with my arm. I didn't say anything. It was so humiliating to lose control like that. How was I ever going to last long enough to satisfy Bella if I came like a bumbling teenager?

"Edward…are you all right?" I felt Bella run her hand over me and to my utter mortification I felt myself grow rock hard in a matter of seconds. Shit!

"Wow! What stamina. I'm so glad I'm marrying a vampire imagine how many times you can pleasure me with such a short recovery time?" Well, when she put it that way…

"But Bella, I…I didn't last that long…" I stammered still not looking at her.

"Come on Edward does it really matter how quick you come as long as you recover fast? You can enjoy many releases in one session unlike poor human men."

"I'd never thought of it that way. Well, then I'm not going to complain about it." I finally looked up from my hiding place under my arm and Bella smiled like the cat that got the cream. I laughed.

"So Edward, I sort of like the err…outdoorsy stuff…" After several moments Bella muttered while tracing the counters of my bare chest.

"You do? I thought you didn't like hiking?" I asked her in surprise.

"Who said anything about hiking?" The little minx! I laughed out loud and she joined me. Unfortunately our perfect moment was interrupted by another beep of my phone.

"_Get your asses home this minute Edward! Or I'll send over Emmett, you know he has a score to settle with you two. Better get yourself and your fiancée over here; you have a party to attend." _

Both Bella and I groaned in defeat.


	21. Chapter Bachelorette Bella

**Chapter 21 – Bachelorette Bella**

**Bella's POV**

It was time.

"Bella it looks lovely on you!"

"Alice, it's too much. It's just a small party." I was in a shimmering emerald green dress which had a slit right up to my thigh. It did look good on me, but personally I felt as if I'd be a little overdressed for such a small function as my bachelorette party. Wonder if Edward was going to have to wear a tux to his bachelor party. Yummmm, Edward in a tux, yes, I'll strip him out of it or sneakily slide my hand in to get Edward Jun.…

"Bella! First, ewwww, for heaven's sake stop making decision of what you're going to do to my brother, it's grossing me out." I had to laugh at that. "I promise you, you're not going to regret wearing this. Wait until you see my dress. You won't even think about yourself being out of place. You'll fit right in, trust me." I groaned, famous last words 'trust me.' That was what I was afraid of. It only indicated one thing, and that was this so-called small function has now turned into one of epic proportions. 'Trust' Alice to make it so. I started humming to myself thinking, just one more week, just one more week. I could hold on until then, I think, I hope.

"Now sit down and let me do your hair."

"Nothing too fancy Alice, you know I don't like having my hair pulled and sprayed to an inch of its life." I sighed helplessly.

"I'll be gentle and not use too much hairspray." Alice really didn't realize it hurt to just have so many pins in my hair and the amount of hairspray she used made my hair stiff as a board. And that just made it more difficult for him to run his fingers through my hair which I know he enjoys. I always had to make sure to wash it right away, especially after that time when his hand got caught in my hair and he was afraid to move it because he might pull my hair. Sure we laugh about that now, but back then it was not so funny.

"Can you sort of do some curls or something and leave it down?"

"Bella, it looks better when it's up with this dress." I just shut up after that. I wasn't going to get my way so why waste good breath in trying to argue with Alice? She always won. I closed my eyes and thought about what Edward must be doing right now. The guys were took him hunting, apparently as a bachelor party. I guess he'd at least have some fun getting lost in the hunt while I'm stuck here playing Bella Barbie and enduring god knows what other tortures. I decided to just go with it and try to have a good time.

"There! All done and you look beautiful if I do say so myself. I wish Edward could see you now. I should take some pictures." Well, at least he'd like seeing me dressed up. I smiled.

"Now the finishing touches." To my horror Alice brought out a pair of shoes with five inch stiletto heels.

"Are you crazy? Do you plan on holding the wedding in the hospital?" Alice sighed in defeat.

"A girl can dream, guess the heels are off until after your change." I was about to add not even then, but thought better of it since I didn't want to get into another argument with Alice. That can be a fight for another day.

I posed obediently while she took some pictures of me.

"Now the blindfold." She stated and before I could react, Alice had bound my eyes with a black satin cloth.

"Alice what!"

"Relax, I'll carry you there."

"I don't like surprises, you know that don't you?" I'm sure I mentioned it about a thousand times.

"But you'll definitely like this one. You wait and see." Well, I guess I'd have to go along with this since I did agree to have the party, sort of; it was more my mom and Esme insisting it was a necessary rite of passage to have a night out with your girlfriends, if you can believe that. After a short car ride, we went through a doorway. I could hear people murmuring all around. Then finally, Alice took the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" I gasped looking around at the huge night club we were in. My friends from school were here and Leah. Even my mom and Esme were here which surprised me since they kept saying it was with your girlfriends, and it made me smile since they weren't just my mom and my fiancé's mom, they were my friends too. Although, on the other hand, I was glad to see them because at least I'll have some support tonight, especially knowing how crazy Alice can get and they'll be able to rein her in.

The area was nicely decorated with silver balloons and tablecloths with centerpieces of white roses and emerald ribbons in silver vases. It was beautiful. There were emerald touches all around the hall that complemented my dress. I fit right in like Alice said, because everything went with my dress and everyone was dressed up. I didn't feel out of place at all.

Esme came right over to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "did you know that Edward's eyes looked the same color as your dress?"

"Really? Wow!" Suddenly I felt as if it was all worth it. Wearing this dress and being here. I somehow felt connected to Edward. I loved the color scheme.

My mom followed Esme and I greeted a few people, but my serenity only lasted a few seconds since just then music started blaring from the speakers and everyone roared and cheered. There were so many people here! I wasn't even sure I knew all of them. It was crazy. I wondered if they maybe just invited people off the street.

I guess I should have expected this that Alice would go to extremes. I sighed; guess I'll have to endure it.

"Come on Bella! Don't be a party pooper!" Alice dragged me onto the floor.

My mother was having the time of her life dancing with Esme. They seemed to be getting on well together which made me smile. After a while I managed to slowly slip away to go and take a seat without the others noticing me. I decided to call Edward. I was missing him. After the lovely day I had with him, I wished we could be together. I would have enjoyed this party much more if he was with me. I wished that a bachelorette party could be shared with the groom. Alice had told me it was a big no when I asked. I happily sighed as his velvety voice answered.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Mmh, hi Edward."

"Are you having a good time?"

"I guess so; at least I didn't have to wear the shoes with the five inch heels." I laughed at my lame joke.

"Seriously? You're right you shouldn't be wearing such dangerous items, but I wouldn't mind if you wore them when you don't have to walk."

"Why would someone wear shoes if they aren't going to walk in them?" I heard him clearing his throat.

"Edward?"

"Mmm...I can think of a few ahem... times you could err wear shoes...especially red or black stilettoes."

"Aha! You want me in stilettos?"

"That's right sweetheart...I want you in stilettos." I couldn't understand what the hell he was talking about. Why would he want me in shoes I can potentially break my neck in?

"I still don't understand." I heard laughter filled with mirth on the other side of the phone.

"Well you could wear them when you ride me."

"Umm?"

"Sorry! Forget I said that." I heard a discreet cough from him as if he was hiding something.

"When we run?" I wondered.

"Err no...not exactly…whe…" he sounded flustered.

"Ride you? How?" There was a catch somewhere, I was sure of it. Edward was up to something.

"When you are high up sliding over me." And that's when it hit me. Holy shit! He wanted me to wear them when we were making love. My god! Edward was getting very adventurous. I never expected him to tell me this. He's usually so shy and reserved. It must be a fantasy of his. I guess speaking through the phone made him less inhibited.

"I'm sorry Bella...I didn't mean to offend you...it's err it's nothing...you need to do."

"I'd love to wear them for you some time Edward. And I really like it that you shared this with me." I guess our talk in the shower about not hiding his desires has helped.

"Really? You'll do it?" He actually sounded surprised. Didn't he realize I'd do anything for him. Hmmm, I had an idea.

"Yes." I laughed. "Because I might have a thing or two I'd like to see you in."

Alice will have a field day with this one.

"Do tell."

"Well, I'd like…" I was interrupted.

"The stripper's here come quickly Bella!" Jessica rushed towards me. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What...err what?" Surely I misheard.

"I hired you a stripper!" Shit, that was too much to hope for, I definitely heard correctly. "You've got to see other goods while you can, and maybe even have a romp. You'll be stuck with the same stuff every day for the rest of your life. At least Edward must look gorgeous without his clothes, you're lucky that way." I nearly growled at her. How could she still think about my Edward that way? And to say it out loud to me, the girl had no sense of decorum.

"I don't want a stripper Jessica, Edward's all I want." All I'll ever want, I don't need to see anyone else's 'goods' that's for sure. Besides, Edward was packing some amazing top of the line 'goods.'

"Hey, you don't have to test the goods Bella, just have a look, for fun you know. Here he comes." Holy Crap! The guy was pretty good looking. Not as breathtaking as Edward, but he was hot in his own right.

"Bella, Bella are you there?" I'd forgotten that Edward was still on the phone with me.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Did Jessica say stripper?" A crackling noise came through the phone.

"Yes she did. She's hired a stripper." I heard Edward say something, but the line was breaking up so I have no idea what he said.

"What? I can't hear you. Edward? Are you there?" The phone went dead. They must be way out in the woods and guess they moved out of range. I sighed. A very excited, but guilty looking Alice walked towards me.

"I'm sorry about this Bella, I didn't see it coming. She just decided to do it." Just then the music got louder and the crowd started clapping as the stripper swayed to it. I wanted to shout no at him, but it would draw too much attention to me. I cringed at the thought of what Edward must be thinking now. I knew he'd heard what Jessica said. I decided to try to hide away until this fiasco was over.

"Oh no you don't! You might own the best goods in town for the rest of your life, but you shouldn't ignore the rest. Edward's not the only one with a decent set of crown jewels." Lauren pulled me to the front. Who the heck invited her? This was getting out of hand.

"Here's the bride-to-be. Rock for her dude!" She yelled and to my horror scraped her nails through the now bare chested stripper. He grinned at her. At least he seemed like a decent guy. Then his attention focused on me and he started dancing around me. I wrapped my arms around myself, but kept my eyes open. I didn't want to look out of place here. I was determined not to be the laughing stock of Lauren and Jessica. I had a feeling they knew how uncomfortable I'd be and that was their purpose. Well, that and something to gossip around town with too. I was determined not to give them anything. I felt a cold hand wrap around me and Alice started to sway taking me with her making it look like I was dancing.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't plan this. I only wanted for us to just have some fun. You know just hang out altogether and dance a little. I know you don't dance, but being out with everyone. We don't get to go out often. Well ever…but…" I had to stop her rambling, clearly she was upset and this wasn't her fault.

"Alice, everything isn't always your fault because someone makes a rash decision. Other than this, I am having a nice time with my best friend." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Bella, and you're my best friend too."

Alice and I danced a little; even Rose came over and danced with us a bit. She looked like she was having a nice time even though it was with a bunch of humans. We may not get along, but it didn't mean I didn't want her to enjoy herself. However, that was short lived as once again crazy was the name of the game.

"Here's a drink for the bride." A tipsy looking Renee came towards me. I wondered when she'd had time to indulge. Before I could say anything she forced the drink to my lips. What the hell. I guess I might as well take some liquid courage to get me through the rest of the night, couldn't hurt. I drank down what she was offering me. It was fruity and sweet tasting, not bad at all.

I continued to dance and in a little while I felt happy and relaxed. Guess it was worth having a drink. But then, I started feeling pretty wobbly. What on earth did Renee put in that drink? It didn't taste much different than fruit punch. While I was caught up in my inner musings, suddenly a well-muscled male chest was right in front of me. I looked up to see the stripper wink at me and then look down. I followed his gaze without much thought.

.GOD! He was naked! As in no clothes on naked! Nada, nothing, zilch. And…and his body parts were wiggling around, SHIT! And he was fully up! Was this a turn on for him? I instantly moved back and bumped into a traumatized Alice frozen in place. Poor pixie! She's got way more than she bargained for with this party.

It was at that same moment that I felt another pair of cold hands cover my eyes. I gasped in shock.

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to Dazzleglo for brightening up this party! This story has passed the 200 review mark! I'm so happy. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. So who do you think covered Bella's eyes? **


	22. Chapter Pandemonium

**Chapter 22 – Pandemonium **

**Edward's POV**

"The stripper's here come quickly Bella!" Those were the words that set my world on fire. Jessica had hired a stripper for Bella. I didn't wait to hear more. I just turned around changing direction while calling for the others to follow me at vampire pitch. I listened to all that was going on in the background while I ran as fast as I could towards my fiancée. The phone line broke up midway and I couldn't get a signal. I was planning to call Alice and ask her to try to stop the guy from stripping. I was angry; furious to be exact. What was my sister thinking when she organized this party? A party Bella clearly didn't want? And to top it all off, inviting Lauren and Jessica who were sure to try to hurt Bella in any way they could. They never liked Bella or really wanted to be friends with her.

I had to admit I was also jealous since now a human would display himself to my Bella. She was mine. Her eyes should only see me naked. What if she liked what she saw? What if she wanted a human instead of my stone cold body? I couldn't think clearly I just ran as if my life depended on it. Well, it did as I wouldn't survive losing her.

When we finally reached the night club, I burst in and did the only thing I could do to prevent further damage. I covered Bella's eyes. The cocky stripper had the audacity to dance in front of my Bella butt naked. His mind was full of images of Bella and Alice naked and on their knees while servicing him. Both of them at the same time; I couldn't fathom the crudeness of his fantasies. When his eyes met mine he shuddered in fear and immediately lost his hardness.

It was the wild eyed glance Alice gave me when she had a vision of me ripping the stripper's head off that finally made me stop mid stride to consider what I was about to do. I turned Bella towards me after uncovering her eyes and hugged her close to me. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths of her scent trying to control my rage.

"Edward, are you alright?" A soft, warm hand stroked my cheek and I leaned into the familiar touch. I instantly felt myself becoming calmer.

"Just give me a moment," I inhaled sharply breathing in Bella's scent. After a moment, I opened my eyes.

"Edward I'm so sorry." A tiny cold hand touched my forearm. Pleading puppy dog eyes met mine. I growled at the pixie. This was all her doing. She didn't listen to what Bella or I wanted.

"I know I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't know they'd act this way." Her eyes were down cast.

Before I could say anything I felt a pull on Bella.

"Come on Bella! Have some fun. Peter is over there." Jessica said pointing to the stripper who was now at the other side of the room still displaying his goods.

"No Jessica. Edward just got here. I'd like to spend some time with him." I was distracted from the conversation when I felt a warm touch on my other arm. I turned around quickly coming face-to-face with Lauren.

"Edward, don't be such a prude! Let Bella enjoy some nice wood, don't be selfish." A red finger nail traced a line from my upper arm to my forearm. I flinched away from the unwelcome touch and thoughts of seeing my wood. I had to wonder if this woman had any morals whatsoever; clearly not.

"Hands off Lauren, he's mine." Bella brushed off Lauren's hand. The feeling that arose in my chest at this protective gesture by Bella was one of security and love. My mate was staking her claim. I was more than happy to be staked.

I was distracted by the sound of my name being chanted from the other side of the room. All of us turned towards the noise.

To my absolute horror, I saw a female stripper dancing her way towards me. Her upper body was already bare. I was frozen on the spot unable to move or do anything. I heard Bella gasp and Alice trying to see what was going to happen next. Lauren and Jessica started clapping with the rest.

"Hey, Eddie boy! Look what I got you." Emmett's booming voice brought me out of my dazed state.

"Emmett! Are you crazy?" Bella chastised him. I was still unable to form words.

"Jazz, why did you encourage him? You know Edward was not going to like this!" The pixie started shouting at Jasper who stood there trying not to laugh. "You need to do something, now." She demanded.

Jasper threw his hands up in the air and shouted back, "As if he'd listen to me? I distinctly told him it wasn't a good idea. Unfortunately, he's a lot like you in that regard. You both don't know how to take 'no' for an answer or listen to other people. You just go on your merry way doing whatever the hell you want consequences be damned. This isn't my problem, I wanted a nice hunting trip with us guys for a change so we could hang out and talk in between snacks. Something we don't do often enough and I miss that." Alice had the good sense to look abashed.

I realized that since I met Bella I rarely went with the guys anymore. I would just run out grabbing some local fast food and return to her. I never thought how my actions would affect the others and felt badly about it. I'd have to make an effort to spend more time with my family hunting now and then.

"I'm sorry Jasper, you're right. I love you; please don't be mad at me." Alice sincerely said.

"I'm not mad darlin' and I'm sorry I yelled. This place is a powder keg of emotions and I'm on the edge. You need to remember that no one can control what people do, which is quite evident by the naked exhibitionist over there with the hard-on." Jasper pulled Alice into his arms giving her a hug and kiss.

I glanced over in horror as I saw Peter still naked and once again at full mast dancing with Jessica and Lauren who were touching him all over, even grabbing his mast. However, I was relieved to see that Esme wasn't one of them. She was off to the side with Carlisle going at it hot and heavy. Good heavens, what kind of a place was this? Thankfully, Renee and Angela seemed to be dancing together belting out the song that was playing in the background. Leah and Sue sat in a corner watching everything going on around them with identical expressions of shock and disbelief.

"Em, get rid of her! Please!" I called out to Emmett. I didn't think it was appropriate that a woman stripped in front of all the ladies present. To tell the truth I felt very uncomfortable myself.

Emmett on the other hand was grinning like an idiot until his head bobbed when Rosalie hit him on the back of the head.

"Well, Edward wasn't that hilarious?" A very drunk Angela came swaggering towards me.

"Here this is for you, drink." She handed me a colorful drink. I looked at it in distaste.

"What is it?"

"Its fruit punch. Here's yours Bella." She handed another cup to Bella.

"Who made it?" Bella asked.

"Lauren and Jessica brought it. They told me to give you and Edward a cup." Angela swayed this way and that hiccupping and laughing at the same time. Then she leaned over and whisper-yelled in Bella's ear. "Incidentally, that Peter guy has nothing on my Ben's goods, just sayin'." Oh good lord too much information.

Bella leaned in and to my utter dismay responded. "I agree…" taking a sniff of her drink. What did she mean she agrees? Had Bella seen Ben's goods? But my thoughts were cut off as she continued. "…my Edward's goods are much more impressive." Both girls giggled and Bella threw me a wink.

For the love of…she was talking about my goods! How embarrassing! Well maybe not since she said they were much more impressive. I could live with that.

"Leah had some, she said it tasted great." Alice chimed in as she danced by with Jasper. They both looked happy and I was glad there wasn't a rift between them because of this crazy party. I looked over and saw a very sober looking Leah now talking to Carlisle and Esme who must've come back to join the party.

"Are you sure it's okay to drink this? I had another cup earlier and it had a nasty smell." Bella still looked doubtfully at the cup in her hand. I didn't like the smell either. Well, honestly, I didn't like the smell of any human food for that matter.

"Just drink it Bella! Everyone else did. Don't be a party pooper. It's your party after all. Have some fun." The pixie called out to Bella this time nudging her to drink. Thinking to me, '_I'm just encouraging her to enjoy things before she can't eat or drink anymore.'_ Just this once I was not sure whether I should encourage Bella to get drunk. Alcohol was not supposed to be good for the human body.

"Oh all right!" Bella gulped down the whole drink in one go.

"Bella, do you know what's in it?" I was a bit worried since Bella seemed a bit reluctant to drink it.

"Who cares! Alice told me to enjoy myself. So I'm going to have the time of my life." She gave me her irresistible smile and started to sway to the music with me. I pulled her closer to my body; if she wanted to enjoy herself I'd go along with it.

The stripper was now making her way closer to us. It was clear her focus was on me ever since Emmett pointed me out as the groom-to-be. Bella gave me a possessive look and I felt tiny warm hands covering my eyes. I closed my eyes focusing on the thoughts around me trying to find a way to end this party and take Bella home with me before any more damage was done. Everyone's thoughts seemed to be on the stripper. I focused on the stripper's thoughts. _"Oh he is hot, the chick is hot too. Wonder why they hired me instead of a woman? He must be swinging both ways or they're into threesome's." _WHAT?

I quickly opened my eyes and carefully removed Bella's hands from my face. The stripper now had her hands pulling at the sides of her last remaining item of clothing, her glittering underwear and was about to remove them. I looked down and noticed the unmistakable bulge in her panties. Holy shit!

"Stop! Stop please stop!" I screamed at her. Everyone including the stripper turned to look at me in surprise.

"Come on Eddie have some fun!" Emmett patted my back. I decided a little diplomacy was called for. I didn't want to offend anyone.

"Em, you know I only like girls. So this is not going to be interesting for me."

"She is a girl, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Actually no, the name's Joe, Josie is my stage name." A very masculine voice responded. I burst out laughing when Emmett's mouth gaped open in surprise along with a few others.

"Shit! Is that a girlboy, a he-man-she-man, aaaa she-he-he-she?" Emmett's description of what the stripper was even crazier, not to mention his high-pitched squeaking voice. "I've hired a boygirl!"

I nodded my head yes. His eyes went wide as saucers.

"OH MY GOD! It's a DUDE, DUDE! The Dude Looks Like a Lady, dude." I had to laugh at his use of the Aerosmith song. "Someone, take her out, take him out, take her out…where is the bleach, help me please. Someone call a doctor, I feel faint." Emmett kneeled on the floor dramatically covering his eyes. I knew he was half kidding and half mortified at his mistake in hiring a man thinking it was a woman.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" Carlisle flew over laughing hysterically. "Here let me check your vitals." He grabbed Em's wrist. "Hmmm, pulse is a little high, but that's understandable." Then he forced Em's hand away from his eyes and widened them with his fingers and looked deeply at them. "However, you clearly have something wrong with your eyes. I see they're a bit dark, you need glasses." How in the world he said that with a straight face was beyond me as we were all laughing.

Carlisle stood up and looked at the stripper. "Joe, Josie, your job is done here; I suggest you be on your way, NOW." There was no mistaking his 'Chief of the Hospital' authoritative no nonsense tone.

"Well, you'd better pay me mister. I am not going to take a step out of here before I receive what he promised." He pointed at a still distraught looking Emmett. I quickly read the amount from his mind and handed over the money.

"Oh and take Peter with you." I pointed at Peter who was now dancing around a very drunken looking Renee. I had to save my mother-in-law. Charlie was going to be very annoyed with me if this gets out.

The stripper turned around and walked away swaying her or his butt wondering if Peter swung both ways. When I turned around I burst out laughing again; this time at the horrified looks on the face of Lauren and Jessica.

"Something wrong ladies?" I wasn't sure why I wanted to rag on them, but I had had enough of them trying to make fun of me and Bella.

"No…ah…no Edward." Jessica had the decency to look ashamed at her actions. But Lauren only huffed at me and walked away waving a hand in the air muttering 'whatever.'

I pulled Bella closer to me again placing a kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest. I felt the stress of the day drain away from me and I finally relaxed in the arms of my sweet angel.

She hummed her contentment and looked up into my eyes. "What do you say we blow this popsicle stand of insanity before anyone else shows up? We could explore your impressive goods?" She said wiggling her eyebrows while rubbing on said impressive goods.

How could I deny the logic and sense of that statement? "Let's go."

**A/N: Dazzleglo, thank you for your amazing work. Without your input this wouldn't have sounded so right. **

**I've just uploaded a new story which is an original fiction called "Absolute Perfection" please check it out. **

**Summary: **Absolute perfection. At least the soul searching music and the hands playing it were absolutely perfect. Was the man behind the mesmerizing music just as picture perfect? The musician in her was captivated by his compositions and the artist itched to draw him. Would he be everything she dreamed of? Follow Bella on her journey of discovery.

**It will be a multi chapter story. It's my first attempt at original fiction and I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. **

**I also have a story recommendation "The firm" by LoveRob. **

**Summary: **A new associate joins Cullen, Hale and McCarty law firm, a top notch team of handsome attorneys. Will she be an asset or their undoing, particularly for the most reclusive senior partner? Read and find out.

**As always love to hear what you thought of the chapter. **


	23. Chapter Wrath

**Chapter 23 – Wrath**

**Bella's POV**

"Wakey…wakey sleepy head, we have so much to do today. We have to get to Port Angeles to finalize the decorations." Alice's chirpy voice was the last thing I wanted to hear this morning. My head was pounding and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Go away Alice." I mumbled and turned away from the window and the sunlight, bumping into my mom who was still fast asleep.

"It's already nine in the morning Bella. You fell asleep at one. That makes eight hours which is more than enough sleep for a human."

"Not a drunk human. Go away." I grumbled. My phone beeped, it was a text from Leah letting me know that Sue wasn't feeling that well too.

"Alice, maybe Bella should rest today. She looks paler than usual and has bags under her eyes. She must be tired from last night." I could feel Edward's gentle hands stroking my hair.

"Bella, we have to leave in half an hour. It's your wedding anyway; I'm doing all this for you."

"Right, of course you are, Edward pack a bag. We're going to Vegas this afternoon. The wedding is off. That's final. Now move." I demanded.

Alice shrieked in horror, but I didn't give a damn as I rushed to the toilet as fast I could and heaved out the contents of my stomach. I felt Edward's cold hand on my forehead while his arm snaked around to hold me up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Bella! You can't call off the wedding now! After all the arrangements I've made for you."

"Alice, shut the fuck up and call Carlisle now! She's sick." I've never heard Edward swear, he must be really upset. Suddenly I felt my whole body shaking. I grabbed onto Edward's other arm and it was then that I felt he was the one trembling.

"Bella love, are you alright? Oh! God! What have we done to you? Are you alright?" I heard Alice's frantic voice in the background calling Carlisle. I felt like shit and barely managed to nod at Edward before heaving again.

"Some water?" I saw Alice hold out a glass to me.

I grabbed hold of the glass washing away the sour taste in my mouth. I felt tears run down my hot face. I must look horrible. Edward cradled me against him lifting me up like a baby and carried me back to bed.

"Why didn't I see this coming? Oh god! What's wrong with you Bella?" Alice looked very worried now.

"I'm suffering from a hangover. What the hell did you put into my drinks yesterday?"

"I didn't put in anything. Lauren brought it with her. She and Jessica made the fruit punch. They said it was what people drank at bachelorette parties." I rushed to the toilet again and heaved once more. I didn't have anything left in me to heave and it felt much worse.

"What's going on?" Carlisle's voice came from the doorway. I tried to stand up, but felt very wobbly and once again Edward carried me to bed.

"What happened?" Carlisle looked concerned.

"I think I have a hangover Carlisle. I've had something similar the day I had a little too much to drink at one of Renee's birthday parties, but this is much, much worse."

"Let me see." Carlisle examined me.

"You're right. You seem to be suffering from a severe hangover. How much did you drink?"

"I can remember only two glasses. Renee gave me a drink when the party first started and then Angela brought one to me later on. Did I drink more after Angela's drink? I can't remember anything that happened after that drink." I asked Edward, since everything after drinking that second drink seemed to be a blank.

"No you didn't drink anymore. In fact, you just kept dancing with me for a while. Said you wanted to…I err don't think I should mention what you exactly said. Then you passed out." Somehow I got the feeling that was the Edward Cullen edited version. I'll have to ask him later when we're alone.

"Bella drink some more water. You seem to be dehydrated." I drank the water Edward was offering me.

"I don't think anything seriously is wrong Bella since you only had two glasses, but the drink must have been very strong if you are feeling this bad." Carlisle shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh god, Renee." I remembered my mother drinking several glasses of the stuff. I frantically tried to wake her up. Carlisle also checked her.

"We need to get her to the hospital. I think she's suffering from alcohol poisoning." Carlisle's voice was grave. He grabbed her and carried her down the stairs just as Charlie walked in.

"Come with me Charlie, I have to get Renee to the hospital. I'll explain on the way."

"Bella, I think you should just stay here and sleep until you feel better. Take the medicine I gave you. Edward, could you get me a sample of Bella's blood and send it over with Alice. I left my medical bag in Bella's room."

"Sure dad." Charlie looked perplexed.

"Who else had the fruit punch?" Carlisle had a very worried look on his face.

"I think everyone who was there did." I was now seriously worried.

"Esme and I didn't drink. Rosalie didn't drink either since she was the designated driver for you guys. What about you and Alice?" I knew Carlisle was asking all this for Charlie's benefit.

"I didn't drink since I had to drive Bella home and I think Emmett and Jasper had one glass each, they didn't have time for more since we got there late."

"I think I only drank half a glass since I was too busy organizing the party making sure everything ran smoothly." Alice put in.

"Okay, I think you are all fine then." Carlisle said to no one in particular.

"Does Edward know how to draw blood?" Charlie asked. I nearly burst out laughing at that statement, but I still felt horrible. Yeah right! As if you need to teach a vampire how to draw blood.

"Yes. He's helped me with many medical emergencies before. Now, let's get going. I don't like the fact that Renee didn't wake up yet. Oh! And who else drank that punch other than you guys?"

"Leah, Sue, Lauren and Jessica." Edward said without hesitation.

"Remind me to check on them." As if Carlisle needed to be reminded of anything.

"Leah smsed me saying that Sue wasn't feeling well. Shall I tell her to bring her to hospital?"

"Yes. I would like to check on Leah too. However, I think she must be handling the alcohol better since she's still young." Carlisle gave me a meaningful look and I knew he meant wolf instead of young.

"Edward, get a sample of Alice's blood too just in case her blood alcohol level is high. We want to be sure." Charlie added. I knew he had a soft spot for the pixie and was worried about her. Well good luck drawing blood out of Alice.

After they left a very dejected looking pixie came to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't realize."

"Well, for starters, from now on what I say goes. I will look at everything tomorrow and make the final decisions; after all like you said it's my wedding. And also remember I'm human and I know my body's limitations. I will not put myself through anymore torture just because other humans do it or it's a rite of passage or some other bullshit. I will only do what I want. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh! I'll do whatever you say Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Fine, now I'm taking the day off to be human and nurse my hangover. Please check on the other humans."

"Does that mean the wedding is still on?" A perky looking pixie asked. I groaned.

"Oh just shut up Alice! Let me get the blood and you can take it to the hospital." Edward still sounded angry. He had reason to be. I hadn't wanted to drink the punch in the first place nor have the party. However, I wasn't going to point that out again now. Alice already knew that. Edward took out the syringe and the containers. I hated this part. I held my nose and looked the other way while Edward drew the blood.

"We'll need another sample for you Alice." I groaned at that statement.

"Just divide Bella's blood into two." Shortly afterwards Alice took the vials and left. I lay down again closing my eyes after taking the medicine Carlisle left for me.

"Bella are you really alright? I feel terrible about what happened. I shouldn't have let Alice organize that party. I should've put my foot down."

"I'm fine Edward and we both should've put our foot down. Next time we will, promise. I feel much better now the medicine Carlisle gave me is kicking in."

"Promise. Do you want to take a wash? I can help you." I smelled awful. I don't think I had taken a shower last night. Come to think of it, I don't remember wearing my night clothes either. Renee was still in her party dress.

"Did you change me Edward?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella; I just felt you looked uncomfortable in the dress so I decided to put your night dress on." Edward looked ashamed of himself for doing this.

"Edward, thank you that was very thoughtful of you."

"Er…okay. I left your panties on. I didn't think it was appropriate to remove them." He was so sweet.

"Thank you Edward. You know I wouldn't have minded if you had removed them. I'm comfortable with you." A slight pink tinge was there on the tip of his ears when he nodded. Edward was blushing. I now knew how to notice even the slightest change in his skin tone.

"Let's get started on the shower. Will you wash me Edward?" I couldn't resist taking advantage of my vampire fiancé. I knew he would enjoy it besides my whole body was aching and I didn't mind someone else washing me for a change.

"With pleasure." A huge grin spread across his face. Edward's phone rang. I heard him speaking rapidly.

"That was Carlisle. They'd had to pump Renee's stomach."

"Is she alright?" I was so worried about my mother. She usually didn't handle her alcohol well.

"They'll keep her for the day, but she's fine. She's up now and a bit grumpy. They brought Angela and Jessica in as well. Sue's at home, but not feeling that well. Leah and Lauren seem to be fine."

"Leah must be handling the alcohol well since she's a wolf. Remember Carlisle had to give extra morphine to put Jake out." I wondered how Jake was.

"Yeah. Well then sweetheart it's time for your bath." Edward kissed me on the forehead and then carried my bridal style to the washing room. I couldn't help giggling at his playful antics.

He sat my on the toilet and filled the tub with water, putting in some bubble bath. I started to stand to get my shirt off, but Edward stopped me.

"Let me." He smiled and helped me off with my nightshirt and then my panties.

I reached over and started lifting his shirt. He looked at me questioningly.

"Well, you are going to wash me aren't you?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd do it from out here."

"While that would be nice and all, I'd rather have you in there with me so I can lean against you. It will be relaxing for me."

"Okay, but what if I…you…know get…aroused." Is that what he was worried about?

"Edward, I want you in there because I think we both need to relax together. Last night and this morning was stressful to say the least. Now while I wouldn't mind us having what we did in the car, this is more about us reconnecting with one another and not about sex. If you get aroused, then we will handle it or I'll handle it." I smiled at him.

"You know you present a very convincing argument Ms. Swan, maybe your calling is to be a lawyer." He laughed and before I knew it his clothes were off and we were sinking into the tub together.

He grabbed the puff and washed my arms, legs and back. He was hesitant when he reached in between my legs but I opened them so he could wash. It was arousing but also very soothing and calming in a special kind of way. When he reached my breasts it was the same. We just basked in the pleasure of touching each other in a completely platonic sense but still very loving and sweet. I loved the fact that we could be together like this and not want to go at it like rabbits. This showed the depth of the emotional and physical connection we shared with each other.

My hair was next and boy did that feel good. I leaned back to look him in the eyes and placed a kiss on his jaw before asking, "Can you tell me what happened last night that you didn't want to say in front of everyone?"

He blew out a breath and started, "After you drank your drink, you and Angela…well…discussed…uh…"

"Please Edward, just tell me."

"Angela said Ben's goods were better than the stripper's." Well that wasn't so bad, but I'm sure there was more. "You agreed and mentioned that my goods were much more impressive too."

"I could say that I'm embarrassed about that, but you know it's the truth. Besides Angela's a good friend and even if she does remember, she won't say anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I might have talked to her before about sex; you know the way girlfriends do with one another. I wasn't about to talk to Alice, that'd just have been weird. Angela is like a sister to me also." I certainly wasn't speaking to his sister about sex even though she's my best friend too.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you talking to Alice either, that'd be odd. I think she already knows enough about our business." I cringed at the thought of Alice always having a front row seat to all our intimate moments. I'd have to think of a way around that one.

"I know."

"So my goods are impressive?"

"Fishing for compliments Mr. Cullen?" I laughed.

"Always, you know my ego could use a boost." I got the distinct feeling he was a little concerned about the stripper and that I saw him.

I turned around in the tub so I was on my knees facing him. "I love you Edward. There is nothing more impressive than you." I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I was just…err you know worried that you might like warm and soft compared to ice and hard." A sad wishful smile crossed his lips.

"Never Edward, I like the silky smoothness of your skin there and nothing compares to the feeling of knowing it's my er… mates goods I'm caressing." I ran my hand down the said goods to prove my point and Edward gasped.

"Oh by the way, I've seen many other human wood on the internet when I did my famous research on David none of them including Michel Angelo's David compares to your goods. You have the most amazing and beautiful one of all. I love you Edward and I love little Edward as well." The sweet crooked smile I loved graced his lips while his cheek bones and the tips of his ears once again turned red.

"Edward junior" Edward suddenly muttered and his blush got deeper.

"What?"

"Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?" Edward looked mortified.

"Yes you did. So Edward junior, is that what you call it?" He nodded shyly. I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Who would have thought, the very serious Edward Cullen would name his dick. Gosh!

"Well, Edward junior, I love you." I looked down into the water at the said junior and playfully talked to it. This time Edward burst out laughing.

"And I love you too my sweetheart. Edward junior loves you too and he loves er…do you have a name for it?" Shit now I was blushing.

"No I don't." He smiled

"I'll think of one for you. Give me some time." Now I knew I was blushing furiously. How could this innocent conversation turn into something like this?"

"Edward, just know that I'll only ever want you, even if I see thousands of naked males dancing around." He kissed me sweetly and chastely on my lips and it was as if I could feel his doubts wash away.

I twisted back around and we continued to soak in the tub. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my arms on top of his entwining our fingers. Our feet played with one another and we laughed, just enjoying the solitude and togetherness. There was nothing sexual about it though he was at half mast and we didn't need to take care of business like he worried. I think now he sees that just because we were going to be naked didn't mean it had to be about sex. We just needed to be with one another and it was a wonderful intimate time without sexual overtones.

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! As always thank you dazzleglo for being my beta. Please vote for dazzleglo's story Catastrophe that was nominated by someone for the Emerging Swan Awards. Go to: Emergingswanawards blogspot dot com THANK YOU! **_

_**I have also submitted a story for the 'Taste of the forbidden contest'. Please do visit the challenge site fanfiction net /u/4076435/Taste-of-the-Forbidden-Contest and check out all the amazing stories there. **_


	24. Chapter Home sweet home

**Chapter 24 – Home Sweet Home**

**Bella's POV**

It was nearly four in the afternoon when I finally woke. I was glad that I was able to sleep off my hangover. Soft wet kisses were placed all over my face. It was obvious that someone was happy to have me awake.

"Edward…mm…" I couldn't resist placing a kiss on his lips which were now turned up into a crooked smile.

"So what do you want to do today love?" His husky voice whispered. He sounded like he just woke from a peaceful slumber just like me. As always his hair was messed up in its perpetual 'sexy bed hair' kind of way. I wondered whether this was how Edward looked when he woke up from sleep when he was human. I wished I'd known him during those years. He must have been a very different carefree Edward.

"You mean for what is left of the day?" I didn't like the fact that most of the day was gone, especially since it's a day free of the pixie's grueling wedding planning sessions.

"Yes." He smiled down at me lovingly tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Any ideas? Now that I have it free of Alice's planning sessions we can do whatever you want." I was sure my fiancé would have come up with many things to do while I was asleep. He must have had so much time on his hands. I sometimes wonder how he could bear to just watch me sleep for so many boring hours.

"How about I take you to a very special place?" I could see the excitement in his ochre eyes, it was obvious he was brimming with anticipation.

"Sure. Just give me a human moment." I rushed to the washroom with a fresh change of clothes changing into them after a quick shower. I couldn't help smiling to myself when I remembered the lovely bath I had with Edward just a few hours ago. It made me feel tingly all over. I finished up quickly and headed out to him.

"So where are we going?" He had brought the car and to my surprise he parked it in the garage at the Cullen home then led me towards the river.

"Are we going skinny dipping?"

"As much as I love the idea, no we are not going skinny dipping, remember I'm going to show you a very special place. However, I will keep the skinny dipping on the list for another time." He smiled and I laughed. I love it when he's so happy.

When we got near the river I saw all the rest of the Cullen family standing on the other side. Edward placed me on his back and jumped over the river.

"I think we should build a bridge so that Bella can cross over without us." Edward mentioned as we continued on the way with me on his back with the others following. I loved being on his back, it felt so nice to be so close to him. I leaned down and pressed a kiss below his ear and he shuddered. It was a heady feeling to know how much my frail human kiss affected this powerful vampire.

"That's a good idea Edward." Carlisle endorsed it.

"Oh! I can hardly wait!" The pixie was jumping up and down.

"Alice, please don't give away the surprise," Esme chastised her.

"We're almost there. Maybe you can walk the rest of the way," Edward put me down and held my hand. I heard the sound of a small spring and then suddenly we came to a small clearing. I gasped in surprise at the amazing view in front of me.

A beautiful quaint cottage surrounded by a rose garden stood in the middle of the clearing. Water flowed over moss covered boulders creating a small spring at the side of it. Wild roses practically covered the walls of the stone cottage. The thatched roof looked ancient, but blended well with its surroundings. The whole area was covered in colourful wild flowers. It was right out of a fairy tale.

"Oh my god Edward!" I couldn't help exclaiming it was so beautiful. I wondered who lived here.

"This is our wedding present to you Bella and Edward." Esme came to me and handed me an old brass key. I stood there staring at her in speechless in surprise looking from the key, to Esme, to the cottage, to Edward.

"Thank you Esme, this means a lot to us." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and closed it around the key.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god!" I couldn't help muttering to myself. This was ours. This beautiful piece of heaven on earth was going to be our little home. I couldn't wait to live here.

"We just thought, as newlyweds you could use a bit of privacy away from the house dear." I felt the relief spreading over me. To tell the truth, I had been dreading making love with Edward in a house full of vampires who would have heard everything we do and say, and know all of our most intimate secrets. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then opened them again. Edward stood in front of me grinning like an idiot while his family surrounded us with equal enthusiasm.

"Thank you…thank you…thank you…! This is the best present ever! Wow! It looks so beautiful. Are you sure it's for us?" I turned to Edward.

"Yes love. They were going to decorate it for you, but I thought you might like to do that yourself since it's going to be our house."

"Wow just wow. Yes I would love to do it. I've dreamed about one day having a house of my own to share with my family." Suddenly I felt tears fall from my eyes. I remembered all my dreams from Anne of Green Gables sitting on a porch swing with Edward growing old with me staring at our grandchildren. That was never going to happen, but I had the most beautiful house to live in for the rest of eternity.

"We need a swing!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" My sudden outburst had everyone puzzling and right on cue I blushed a bright red.

"Nothing, just umm…it might be a lovely idea to have a swing."

"I'll make one for you love," Edward smiled at me.

"Shall we?" I took a tentative step forward, I felt scared to move faster just in case my dream house disappeared.

There was a lovely flower arch in front of the house. Nothing looked artificial. It was as if this place existed with nature.

"It blends well with the surroundings as if Mother Nature herself put it there."

"Do you know that Edward built it?" Esme said.

"You are kidding me?" I stared in wonder at my beautiful husband-to-be.

"Well I had nothing better to do at night." He laughed.

"He used to come here all the time, well, that is before he met you. After that all his time was spent staring at you at night." The pixie giggled making me blush.

"Staring at you my love is far more worthwhile, trust me." He whispered in my ear, not that everyone couldn't hear him, but it was still sweet of him.

"Well what are you waiting for open the door Bella, then you can finally dream of how you are going to ride Edward." Emmett's booming voice called out. Now both Edward and I blushed.

I put the key in the lock with shaking hands and suddenly found myself airborne in Edward's arms bridal style.

"I have to carry my future bride over the threshold," his boyish laughter rang out echoing in the silent forest. We stepped into our home for the first time together amidst the cheering from our family.

"Oh, it looks lovely." Honey colored hardwood floors with stone walls gave the interior a cozy look. A grand piano was located in the far corner with a whole wall full of books. I realized that this was the rest of Edward's book collection. Towards the centre of the room there was a lovely stone fire place. I could picture myself sitting in front of it drinking hot chocolate cuddling with Edward. There were three rooms one larger than the others with a small private walled in garden. There was a beautiful stone pond located on one end and the whole area was covered with roses.

"Esme did the landscaping love. I was thinking that we could use this as the master bedroom. There's an ensuite as well." I peaked in and noticed that it had a huge Jacuzzi tub along with a shower. Edward pushed a button and part of the roof on top of the Jacuzzi opened up. The whole wash room had an outdoor feel with green plants and stone walls.

"I love this room. It is amazing Edward. Why haven't you put any furniture in this one?"

"I was thinking of shifting the extra clothes in here that I don't wear anymore that had a sentimental value, but for some reason I didn't do it. I just couldn't decide what to do with this room. Something in me made me build it much larger than the others thinking it could be my bedroom, but I never got around to furnishing or living in it."

"Guess you were waiting for me." Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately standing right in the middle of the large room.

"Yes love, I was waiting for you." He whispered into my ear.

"Get a room, oh you did get one." Emmett was laughing at his own joke.

"I'd say get a bed." Jasper suddenly pushed a wave of pure lust hitting both Edward and me which made him kiss me as if he wanted to devour me.

"Shit Jasper!" Edward scolded his brother and suddenly turned me around holding me in front of his body. It was then that I realized he was hard.

Jasper laughed out loud at Edward's expense.

"Boys behave." Esme admonished them, but didn't seem to realize Edward's predicament. Although, Carlisle winked at Edward and I heard him groan in defeat. I could imagine what Edward must be reading in Carlisle's thoughts.

"This is going to be your closet area." Alice motioned to a large portion of the bedroom that was taking up more room than the sleeping area.

"No way Alice, I'll decide how large I want our closet to be after I discuss it with Edward." The pixie pouted, but kept her mouth shut after Edward glared at her.

I peeked into the other two rooms; one had more books while the other held a record collection with a sound system. It also held a large television set. There was a chase lounge, but no bed.

"Bella love, you can decide what to do with the rooms, it's up to you. We can put all the books and records into storage."

"I love the books Edward and I want to keep the music collection as well. This is your house too and it should represent both of us. Let me think."

"I know let's leave the two rooms as they are, but maybe do some redecorating and put a sofa bed in one, probably the room with the books and make it a guest bedroom. When not in use it could serve as a cozy reading area. Oh! And I want to put a window seat in on that ledge."

"Why would you need a guest bedroom?"

"Well if Charlie wants to sleep over or something. Oh I don't know, I just think we should have one. Can we show this cottage to my parents?"

"I think it would be all right, but tell them not to tell anyone else. We were hoping that you could stay here for a while after the change. If anyone outside the family knows of it, it could create problems." Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Yes, I think that's a good idea. Mom would love to see the place."

"There's another room over here." Edward dragged me to the side of the living room where he opened the door to another large room. It held some construction equipment.

"Hey, this could be our kitchen."

"Why do you need a kitchen?" Emmett asked.

"I might have to cook for Charlie and anyway it's best if we had one for appearances sake, or if the wolves drop in." I had hopes that Jake would come back. I was still angry with him, but I couldn't help missing him.

"That's a great idea. Charlie would love it." Edward smiled at me.

"There is also another small storage room. Oh by the way Bella, I can extend the house in any way you want. Please don't think that the space is going to be limited to what it is right now." Edward added.

"I think it's the perfect size for us." I couldn't help beaming at him.

"Don't you think it's a bit too small?" Rose suddenly asked. She had remained quiet throughout the tour.

"Not really. I think it has everything we'd need." I smiled at her.

"I told you Bella would love it the way it is. I know what she likes," Edward proudly smiled at me.

"Yes, you do my love." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You should see Rose's house. She and Emmett go there from time to time. It's huge. Esme built it for them when they first got married."Alice put in.

"And they wrecked half of it within two weeks." Edward laughed.

"Let's see how long this one remains standing." Emmett quipped. Now I was a bit fearful. I didn't want to destroy this beautiful house.

"Don't worry love, we'll be careful," Edward whispered in my ear.

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

"Who wants to take bets?" Emmett started collecting bets. I didn't care about the others, but watched carefully as Alice bet that the house will be still standing one year after my change. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Who needs houses when you are surrounded by woods," Edward spoke in my ear again in a velvety smooth voice that sent a shiver right through me.

"Not to mention the wood Edward seems to be continuously sporting around you Bella," Emmett laughed and earned a slap on the back of his head from Rose.

"You like my wood, don't you love?" Edward whispered in my ear and I couldn't help nodding my head yes while blushing.

This time Carlisle groaned.

"Just find new paths to run dad away from the cottage." Edward laughed.

"So what do you want to do Bella?" Esme finally asked me as we came back to the living room and I sat on the only seat available which was the piano bench.

"I'd like to decorate in an English country cottage style. I think the roses and the stone walls would go nicely with it. And Edward, I want you to pick out things too, it's your home as well." I didn't want Edward to sit back and let me select everything, I wanted his opinion.

"Wait, Wait!" Emmett screamed. "Jasper and I have a pre-housewarming gift for you and Edward."

"You bought us something?" Edward asked and we looked at Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

We watched as Emmett and Jasper dragged in this thin large box and stood their grinning.

"Okay, Edward and Bella, this is for both of you from us. Now open it!"

We both walked up and Edward placed my hand on top of his as he ripped the paper. Clearly, he didn't want me cutting myself for which I was grateful. We finally had the whole thing unwrapped and I couldn't imagine what in the world it was.

"What is this?" Edward asked looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Guess!" They said in unison. It was clear that they were blocking their thoughts.

"I don't know it's kind of weird looking. How about a hint?" I asked although I thought we'd need much more than a hint.

"Swish, Swish." Jasper smiled at me.

"It's all tubes and things." Carlisle noted. "And what's this thing with numbers?"

"Aw come on, you guys should know this." Emmett pouted at our inability to see it. "Okay, one more hint." He started singing and Jasper joined in.

"I feel the earth move under my feet, I feel the sky come tumbling down. I feel my heart start trembling whenever you're around."

I gasped. "Is th..that…the washing machine?"

"She shoots, she scores." Jasper yelled.

"Love, what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Edward, umm, err…well…that's the washing machine we broke." His eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Don't you like it? Jasper and I worked on this for weeks to get it just right. We selected only the best pieces to create it. It's an art sculpture, one of a kind, made with love." Emmett stated and I couldn't help but see how proud both he and Jasper were of their… ahem creativity.

"It's really nice, has a lot of interest and could definitely be a focal point in a room, and look Edward; they even signed it for us." Down in the corner were their names.

"Oh my sweet boys, that was so thoughtful of you." Esme declared and kissed both of them. They smiled at Esme's praise. "We'll be sure to find a nice spot for it."

I didn't know what spot that would be, but trusted Esme to find an appropriate place as to not insult them after they did all that work for us. I quickly pushed Edward a little to get him out of his daze and I went over to Emmett and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, this means a great deal to us that you both made this for us. And it's our first housewarming gift."

"Yes, thank you for such a wonderful gift Emmett." Edward said and held out his hand to shake it.

"Oh bro, anything for you two, we're just so happy for you." He then grabbed Edward into a giant hug lifting him off the floor.

"Hey Emmett, please don't break him before the wedding night." I don't know where that came from.

"Of course little sis, wouldn't want Eddie here to miss out on the fun." We were all laughing, even Edward.

"Okay, now, back to decorating." Esme said. "English country cottage, excellent. I was thinking the same. I just didn't want to suggest anything until you told us what you liked. Let's go through some of the decorating sites and see what kind of furniture you would like to have." It was then that I noticed the laptop Esme was carrying. Edward picked me up and put me on his lap taking a seat on the piano bench while Esme set up the laptop on top of the piano.

And that was how the whole Cullen family and the new human addition spent the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N:** I have great news! This story '_**Preparing for the wedding'**_ has been nominated for best Edward and Bella under the work in progress full length fictions in the Emerging Swan Awards. If you love our Edward please do cast a vote for him.

I've got more good news my beta the lovely Dazzleglo's story '_**Moose on the loose**_' has also been nominated for best humour. You really should read it if you haven't already.

Here is the link to vote for both stories through the Emerging swan awards website:

Emergingswanawards dot blog spot dot sg/p/full-length-fic-wip-nominees dot html

Or here's the direct link

Esurveyspro dot com / Survey dot aspx?id=219e1b90-4526-4c9a-9f1e-372cae504f1b

Please review and maybe Jasper and Emmett might decide to make you an art sculpture too or at least let you take a ride on the washing machine with the man of your dreams.


	25. Chapter Sneaking

**Chapter 25 - Sneaking**

**Edward's POV**

As I stood in front of Bella's mirror examining the 1918's style suit Alice had made me, I was struck by a sudden fit of nerves. I really was becoming more prone to human emotions. Was this what they called cold feet? I was sure I didn't have cold feet as such, but I really was scared that something would go wrong at the last minute. There were only three more days to the wedding. Bella had her fitting in the morning. And I had my fitting at the ungodly hour of 4am. Yes, it was ungodly because you see I could be nestled right up against my warm barely dressed fiancé instead of being poked and prodded by Alice.

Alice was pulling out all the stops trying to manage many things within the limited amount of time remaining. Although, Bella had told her to concentrate only on the wedding and not the decorating of the cottage she couldn't keep Alice away when the pixie rushed in whenever she got a new vision. She was moving so fast these days that even I was finding it difficult to exactly figure out which direction she was moving and what she was doing. Bella had put her foot down and told the pixie to walk at a human pace if she didn't want to have her end up in the hospital with a heart attack. Poor Bella had had several scares with Alice suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Alice was a walking robot or more like a streak of black.

"I am not a robot!" The pixie huffed while making the final adjustments to my suit.

"Okay, okay you're not a robot; you are my very own Tasmanian devil." I managed to finally grab hold of her and spin her around in the air. We were talking at vampire pitch so we didn't wake Bella who was fast asleep in her bed, where I should be I might add.

"Edward put me down! I have so much to do. Carlisle's suit needs some adjusting. He wants it to look a bit more like the 1600's."

"Good lord! I sincerely hope Jasper doesn't decide to wear his civil war regalia. The wedding might turn out to be a fancy dress parade." The look on Alice's face made my frozen heart freeze even more.

"Oh shit! He's going to wear it isn't he?" I gulped in an unnecessary breath.

"Well, you see…I really tried. I had already made him his suit and everything. Then after Bella informing everyone that she makes the final decisions about the wedding, he went behind my back to Bella. She gave him the go ahead." I groaned. Trust Bella to want to make everyone happy.

"Please, please tell me he's not going to wear the gun at least."

"He'll be in all his glory, but there is one bright spot." Alice was actually grinning.

"Okay, tell me what that is?" I couldn't wait the hear what possible bright spot there could be.

"Bella asked him to wear the standard bridal party suits till the ceremony gets concluded and the photographs are taken. He only has the authority to change after the cake cutting and the first dance." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"She really is amazing, isn't she Alice?"

"She is Edward. We are all incredibly lucky to have her join our little family. Now put me down before you crease the suit." I pulled her in to a hug and kissed the top of her tiny head.

"Love you Alice, thank you for everything."

"Love you too Edward. Now down bro unless you want me to look into your honeymoon."

"You wouldn't." Would she? I cringed at the thought.

"Oh yes I would." There was an unholy gleam in her eyes which I didn't trust so I quickly lowered her to the floor and she finished the final adjustments. I removed the suit and handed it back to her climbing back into bed with Bella in my boxers. I loved feeling her warm body right next to mine. So, the less clothes the better.

"Oh! And one more thing…is anyone else wearing any other err…costumes?" Please tell me no.

"Well, come to think of it Emmett was saying something about a handyman outfit…or was it a bear?"

"Sweet Jesus!" Before I could say anything else, Alice vanished. Oh god, we were like the Adam's family. We were all kooky, and some of us creepy and spooky. I sincerely hoped that Charlie and Renee don't refuse to give their daughter in marriage to me when they see the wedding ceremony. All the talk about the handyman outfit made me very horny. I held Bella closer to me, placing feather light kisses on her peaceful face.

Bella had finally finished decorating the cottage except for some minor finishing touches and the decision on where to put the sculpture. She and Esme have done a wonderful job. I also had a hand in some of the decorating like the library. Bella wanted me to make it just like the one I had at home in Chicago. I was proud with my work. I had made all the shelves just like the ones in my old home. We had broken down one wall and put in a large door connecting it to the living room making our living space bigger. We could close it anytime we want and make it a bedroom. The guest bedroom was furnished separately and held the record collection which I rarely used, but I can't help recalling the afternoon she played that record.

_**Flashback**_

I was in the living room adjusting the furniture placement when I heard the music filter out. I followed the music into the bedroom to find Bella standing in the middle of the room looking at the door smiling. She was waiting for me.

"Bella?"

She extended her hand and said, "Sir, if I may be so bold, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" She was blushing and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Why ma'am, I'd be honored to have this dance with you." I bowed and took her hand. I pulled her to me and we molded into one. I moved us around the room as Claire de Lune played.

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"Well, I just thought it would be a nice break and I wanted to be held in your arms." She shyly stated burying her head into my chest. I loved that feeling.

"This is more than a nice break and I always want you in my arms, but that sometimes can be difficult when I'm trying to put a table together or moving furniture." I laughed.

"I know. It was strange, all of a sudden I just felt like you were too far away. Does that make sense?" More than you know.

"Absolutely, I've had that feeling when Alice has dragged you off to do something or other at times too." I didn't want to scare her by telling her it was part of the mating.

"It's the mating, isn't it?"

"You are too smart for your own good love. Yes, it's part of it."

"How does Esme stand it? You know, Carlisle going to the hospital every day?"

"Years of practice."

"Oh, so it will get better." She smiled and then changed the subject. "Do you think in your time that we'd dance like this?"

"Not at all, it would've been scandalous."

"Really?"

"Yes, the fact that you asked me, we're alone with no chaperon and me holding you against my body this way. Very scandalous." I whispered the word scandalous into her ear and she shivered.

"Hmmm…so this would be appropriate?" She leaned her hand down to squeeze my ass and I laughed and quickly retaliated with my hand on her ass.

"Not a chance and even this..." I kissed her deeply. "Would have caused a shotgun wedding."

"My dad could arrange that you know." She said and we laughed.

We continued to dance and it was one of those wonderful memories that make me so thankful that I'm a vampire and will never forget or fade from my mind.

_**End Flashback**_

Renee was in Seattle with Esme to bring back some things for the kitchen which Bella had selected and ordered online. Today was the big reveal; we were going to finally show the cottage to Charlie and Renee. Bella had wanted to keep it a secret from them until she finished furnishing it. Renee was currently into the hippy 1960's style designs and after Bella heard about that she decided not to ask Renee to help with the cottage except for selecting stuff for the kitchen which she said was for a small pantry near my room at our house. Although, it may have also been the fact that Renee suggested that tie-dyed curtains would look good in Bella's bedroom at Charlie's.

I cuddled closer to Bella. She turned towards me and snuggled into my bare chest. Her breathing on my chest made me shiver in delight.

"What time is it Edward?" She yawned, squinting her eyes and looking up at me.

"It's 5am love. Go back to sleep, I just finished the final fitting with Alice for my wedding suit." She suddenly sat up.

"I'm hungry. Let's go down." I followed her down watching her bum move under the filmy folds of her night dress. I liked these much better than the sweats she used to wear to bed before. She munched on a pop tart while looking at me questioningly.

"What do you want to do now? I'm not sleepy anymore."

"I can think of a few things." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I can too." She winked at me. The little minx.

"So what would you like to do, love?" Now that we can sneak off to have some alone time, I had to know what she had in mind. I knew what I had in mind; some naked time was on top of my list.

"Hmmm, I was thinking of dipping." She wrapped herself around me and the man below immediately perked up.

"Dipping?" I inquired.

"Yes, skinny dipping." I was totally on board with that plan and I'm sure my face showed it.

"Hell yes!" I picked her up and twirled her around. She was giggling up a storm, but then I thought it was probably not a good idea to pass the house.

"If we went to the lake, we'd have to pass the house and might get caught by you know who, mad wedding planner who masquerades as my sister."

"True, so shall we err…go home?" Why would she want to go to the lion's den even after I warned her?

"But everyone is at home love. We won't have any privacy."

"Not that home you silly goose, our home." Bella smiled mischievously. Wait? What?

"We can go to the cottage and open the roof to that fabulous tub in our bedroom and skinny dip in there?"

"I like that; we'd be outdoors, yet in nice warm water and best of all naked." I whispered the last part and she shuddered in my arms.

"Sure!" My girl was brilliant.

"And I could cuddle the little monster and have a bit of fun with him." She fondled me down there. Shit! Now I had an arousal the size of Africa.

"Hop on." I grabbed Bella's jacket at the front door wrapping it around her so that she wasn't too cold during the run. It felt very liberating and exhilarating to run in just my underwear. For a moment I thought about how it might feel to run totally nude. We could try that at the island. Mmm…and Bella naked on my back too! Oh, the island clearly had infinite clothing-less possibilities.

As soon as we got to the cottage, I filled up the tub adding some bubble bath. We both quickly got naked and climbed in. It was amazing.

"Edward, I can't wait to live here. We can do this every day." I couldn't think of a better way to start or end the day than this right here, being with the woman I love and holding her in my arms.

"I know love." I pressed the remote so that we can open up part of the roof to watch the stars. I pulled Bella over my lap. She slowly started grinding on my hard-on. I started rubbing her bundle of nerves while kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Mmm…Edward that feels amazing." I used my other hand to squeeze her left nipple. Turning sideways Bella covered Edward junior with her hand and started stroking me.

"This is heaven…that's it love faster…"

"Oh god Edward...do you think there is life on other planets?" Huh? How can she wonder about aliens when we were this occupied with more important matters?

"Why…mmm…d…do you want to know about aliens all of a sudden?" I was barely able to speak.

"I just…er I think I saw one in the sky…oh Edward I'm close…harder urgh…yes right there more." I moved my fingers slightly between her folds inserting one shallowly stroking her more intimately.

"That's it, I'm coming…" She squeezed me harder in her pleasure while biting my bottom lip and that was all it took for me to fall over the edge with her.

"Hello there earth creatures, greetings from the universe…" Two creatures covered in green colored leaves popped their heads from the sun roof looking down at us. Bella screamed throwing herself at me and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. Although, my last thought was thank god for the bubbles.

I think my heart was pounding in my chest, oh wait that was Bella's. She had me in death grip and then she started to peek upwards and moved her head right back against me.

"Please don't hurt us." Bella mumbled into my chest and both of the creatures laughed.

"Today is not a good day to die." Green alien one said.

"Live long and prosper earthlings." Green alien two said, giving some strange hand signals and then they slipped away.

A/N: A big thank you goes to my absolutely amazing beta Dazzleglo, I wouldn't have got this chapter done if not for her. I just hit a blank and she gave me some inspiration and here we are. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

As I told you last week '_**Preparing for the wedding'**_ has been nominated for best Edward and Bella under the work in progress full length fictions in the Emerging Swan Awards. If you love our Edward please do cast a vote for him if you haven't already. The 21st of September is the closing date.

Please do not forget to vote for Dazzleglo's story '_**Moose on the loose**_' which has also been nominated for best humour. You really should read it if you haven't already.

Here is the link to vote for both stories through the Emerging swan awards website:

Emergingswanawards dot blog spot dot sg/p/voting dot html

Nominations are in this page:

Emergingswanawards dot blog spot dot sg/p/full-length-fic-wip-nominees dot html


	26. Chapter Visitors to the cottage

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not being able to update the story last week. My computer gave me some trouble. Thank you for the lovely reviews.  
**

**Chapter 26 – Visitors to the Cottage**

**Edward's POV**

Wait a minute that last hand signal was vaguely familiar and come to think of it I could read minds. The hand gestures were sign language and it read "f*ck her harder." What the hell!

"JASPER! EMMETT!" I screamed.

"What?" Bella's heartbeat grew even stronger as she looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Bella, that was Jasper and Emmett, not aliens." I quickly closed off the retractable roof and grabbed the two bath robes that were in the bathroom wrapping us both in them after rubbing us down as fast as I could. What were my brothers doing at this time of the night at our cottage? I listened to their talk.

"I told you it was a bad idea, you didn't listen." Jasper was telling Emmett.

"But wasn't it fun to scare them?" Emmett was giggling like a girl. I cringed.

"Bella was really scared; I don't want to be in her bad books. She might not allow me to wear the civil war uniform to the wedding." Jasper sounded very worried. Will my girl change her mind? I looked at Bella she looked pissed off. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

"Where are they Edward? Wait till I get them." She was huffing and heading for the front door where we came face-to-face with our cat burglars or should I say 'cat interior decorators' since they were carrying the washing machine sculpture from the store room to the living room.

"What do you think you are doing?" My girl shouted at the two frozen statues in the living room.

"We...er…well I can explain…" Jasper stammered. He was really agitated. Emmett, however, was all smiles. I swear nothing fazed him.

"We are just helping you decorate, Bella." He said.

"Well, you have a really bad eye for color. How on earth do you think a pile of metal matches with the warm earthy tones in this living room?" She was really pissed off and sounded very sarcastic. Her hands were at her hips in a very aggressive stance making me take a step back. She was going to make a formidable vampire. The two large vampires slowly kept 'the sculpture' on the ground.

"We didn't actually think of that…er we could change it?" Emmett was scratching his head.

"Change it how?"

"Anyway you want Bella."Jasper put in.

"Paint it to match the color on the walls of the library. I want it in this corner." Bella pointed to a hidden side corner which is not so visible from the living room. I heaved a sigh of relief. These two really did think they were geniuses for making the sculpture so I didn't really want to hurt their feelings, but the pile of metal really did look horrible, just like a pile of scrap metal is meant to look.

"Okay, Bella we can do that. What were the two of you doing in that hot tub?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"That is none of your business Emmett. I was having some alone time with my fiancé and I think you should be ashamed of yourself for interrupting it. Isn't it bad enough we have Alice up our asses 24/7?" Bella huffed.

Jasper looked very embarrassed and I could see a faint blush on the tips of his ears. Now all of us were feeling embarrassed including Emmett. Great just great, looks like Jasper was finding it hard to control his emotions.

"We are very sorry Bella; we only came to put the sculpture in its proper place before your parents came to visit. Please, do forgive us for the interruption." He put in his most gentlemanly southern accent.

"Sorry sis, we really didn't expect to find you here. When you called us aliens…err…we just couldn't help playing up to the parts." Emmett stammered.

"Oh, never mind I forgive you. Just don't make it a habit. Now get on with the sculpture. And I think you should sort of crush it a bit more to really get it to fit in nicely in that corner." Bella showed the corner she mentioned earlier again.

"Sure, will do sis." Emmett nodded his head much too enthusiastically to my liking, but I let it go.

"Shall we cut some fresh flowers from the garden Edward? I think it would give the cottage a warm welcoming look if we have some wild flowers around. What do you think?" Bella asked me smiling.

"I think that's a lovely idea." That's how we ended up plucking flowers and arranging them into small vases around the cottage during the early morning hours. When dawn broke, we rushed home to Charlie's.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the eager faces of my parents staring at me.

"Mom, dad, I've got a surprise for you. Come let me show you." Renee was of course very excited and talked non-stop all the way to the cottage trying to get me to tell them what the surprise was. Charlie looked more thoughtful.

"Well, this is a nice bridge. I never noticed it before." Well that was because Alice built it just last night. I heard from Edward that she and Esme had walked over it many times to give it an old worn out look since Charlie might become suspicious about how we got over the river to build the cottage and decorate it without a bridge.

When we reached the clearing and came to the cottage surrounded by the roses and the wild flowers, Renee and Charlie both gasped and looked speechless.

"Mom, dad, this is our cottage. This is where we will be living after we're married." I felt Edward putting a comforting hand around me and kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face. I was so happy.

"Edward built it and I decorated it with help from the family. Do you like our new home?" That finally brought them out of their shocked stupor.

"Bella! Oh, my God! This is…this is…it's so beautiful honey. You're going to be so happy here." Renee gushed moving forward to hug both of us. I saw suspicious looking moisture in Charlie's eyes and I couldn't fathom the odd look on his face. I had never seen it before.

"It looks nice kiddo," was all he managed to say, but there was so much emotion behind his words, and I saw him nod at Edward who gave him a proud smile.

I unlocked the door and lead them into the living room.

"Wow, this looks like something out of a fairytale. I love it honey. Where did you find all this furniture? It looks perfect for this place." Mom moved forward reverently caressing the living room sofa. I bought the one with the softest cushions so that I could cuddle with Edward during cold winter evenings near the fireplace. It also has a very sturdy frame in case my husband gets a little frisky during those cuddle sessions.

"How many rooms does it have?" As always, Renee was rushing to check the rest of the house without taking the time to look at the room she was in.

I showed her the beautiful bedroom with the heavenly bathroom. I saw Emmett and Jasper say something earning Emmett a knock on the back of his head from Rose. The tips of Edward's ears became slightly red while Jasper ruffled his hair muttering something to him. Alice was grinning like an idiot. Okay, that was one exchange I was glad none of the humans could hear, including me.

The large four poster bed covered with white drapes was the centre piece of the bedroom. Small bedside cupboards adorned the sides. When Renee saw the extensive wardrobe Alice had made for us she was like a kid in a candy store looking at all the gorgeous clothes Alice and I had bought. I had a say in each purchase so yes they were all gorgeous. Charlie simply shook his head and I saw Edward sharing a smile with him. The walls were bare at the moment since I was planning to hang framed pictures from our honeymoon on the walls. They were going to be landscapes. I trusted Edward when he said that I was going to want to take pictures of the beautiful scenery we would see. Alice had agreed with him.

"Bella, honey, this bedroom is beautiful and you know I saw the most wonderful tie-dyed curtains you could get for a change, it would brighten the whole place up. I can buy them for you." Renee stated and I saw Edward's eyes go wide which was probably what I looked like. I totally needed to stop the crazy décor train, and quickly.

"Mom, I appreciate you offering." I felt Edward squeeze my hand in encouragement. "However, I want to live with these for a while because I just love them so much and so does Edward. We spent a long time selecting them." Okay that was partially true; we may have selected them, but did so in about 5 seconds flat. We were using soft whites and creams so that we could have a sort of a blank canvas.

"We are planning to hang some beautiful pictures on the walls from our honeymoon so we don't want anything to clash with them." Edward suddenly added.

"I love the place where Edward is going to take Bella. I'm sure the pictures will add a lot of vibrant colours to the room." I saw Edward glare at the pixie who cringed once she realized she'd given a way some information about the honeymoon location to me."

"Oh! Vibrant colours ha? So I guess I should cut off Antarctica from the list." I couldn't help teasing Edward. I saw a reluctant smile spread across his face.

"Sure, love. I don't particularly want to eat penguins." Edward made a face. I saw Charlie looking at him at his serious tone and then just shake his head as if to clear it.

"Mom, it's going to be beautiful in here."

"Alright sweetie, but if you ever want them, just let me know."

"Thanks Renee, we will." Edward said and my mom smiled.

We moved onto the ensuite, glad to have dodged psychedelic Renee. Charlie really liked the Jacuzzi tub and the retractable roof. I was surprised at that. Renee loved my small kitchen and then finally we came back into the living room. It was then that I finally remembered to look for the dreaded sculpture. Crap!

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Bella gestured toward where the washing machine sculpture should be. I nearly fainted when I saw it, and gasped in shock. Holy shit! This was surely not happening to me. However, the thoughts coming from the others confirmed my worst fears. Esme gasped disbelievingly, but quickly tried to get Charlie's and Renee's attention diverted elsewhere to the fireplace.

Bella's warm hand squeezed mine a little more tightly.

"Edward, is that a… sprouting out of the water?" She blushed and her heart rate doubled.

"Do you like the cock waterfall Edward? You and Bella gave us the idea. We thought it would hold special memories for you to have of both the tub and the washing machine. Although, it would've been better if you modeled for us." Emmett grinned.

I couldn't really say anything because I was totally rendered speechless. There was a cock shaped object on one side of the washing machine bowl which was now nicely decorated with pebbles and filled with water. Two large pebbles acted as the balls. The cock sprouted out water from its head like a waterfall. The whole thing looked amazingly like an art sculpture since it was now painted to match the wall. You could not guess that it was formerly a heap of metal. There was even a switch board in front. Small plants adorned the small bowl like a pond. It actually looked really nice like a small miniature waterfall; that is if you can ignore the giant pink elephant in the room that, it was of a cock. I wondered whether anyone else figured it out.

"What is this?" Charlie moved towards the water fountain.

"It's…er…it's…a…" I stammered. I think I'm sweating; could vampires sweat? Jesus! Bella and her family sure know how to bring out the human in me.

"It's a housewarming gift from Emmett and Jasper." Bella completed my sentence. I gave her a grateful look.

"We made it ourselves; guess what it is?" I was so thankful that he didn't come right out and say what it was.

"I helped with the plants. They wanted to make sure it blends in nicely with the room décor. Bella had insisted on that. So I added the bit of greenery to give it a warm fuzzy feeling." A dreamy look came over the face of the little pixie, who I might add was chirpy as ever. Of course she knew of this disaster in the making. I glared at her for not saving us. And she had the audacity to shrug. I'll get her back for that.

"Well, this is something." Charlie bent down to take a closer look. He noticed the cock shaped thing sprouting out water and shook his head as if to make sure he was seeing correctly. Then he chuckled to himself giving me a pitying look. I was so embarrassed that he knew what it was. He actually reached out and patted me on my back.

"Boys will be boys," he muttered under his breath. I'm sure Bella heard him because she gasped and I could see a fresh wave of heated embarrassment from her. I cuddled her closer to me with my arm.

"Oh, what a lovely thoughtful gift, look how velvety soft this log is." Renee said reaching out to lightly run her hand over the smooth surface of the cock. Oh! God! She didn't just do that did she? Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing along with Rose and Alice. Even Esme covered her face with her hands in chagrin. Bella hid her face in my chest. Charlie and I visibly cringed while Carlisle finally decided to come closer to get a better look at the object that created such a wide range of emotions within our party.

As soon as he saw it he figured out what it was.

"Boys!" He admonished Jasper and Emmett shaking his head in disbelief, but a small smile tugged at the side of his lips that gave away his amusement. When he finally met my eyes he thought at me, _"I'm sorry Edward, it really is a fine piece of work, I can't help admiring their ingenuity for creating it."_

"What's this?" Charlie asked pointing to the control panel on the side. Well the control panel of the washing machine to be exact.

To my horror he pressed on the fuzzy function button and a valve in the bottom of the bowl opened and closed blowing out bubbles periodically. I hadn't notice it previously. My perverted mind realized that it represented something vulgar. I couldn't help the questioning glance I gave Emmett.

"_Yep, it's one of those girly bits. We just couldn't leave Bella out of it could we? She'd say it was discrimination if only males were represented. So we decided to have female representation as well."_ At least he had the sense to think this at me without blurting it out. My god! I had a vulgar sculpture in my living room. How could I ever live with this?

"What are all these buttons? Economy, Delicate wash, Jeans? There's even buttons for spin and water level adjustments. Did you get the parts from a washing machine?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, it's the one that Edward and Bella broke the first day you came to lunch remember?" Emmett enlightened everybody to the last bit of juicy information I had feverishly hoped would remain unsaid.

"Reduce, reuse and recycle." I was so embarrassed that I didn't think much about the next words that I managed to blurt out. Shit! Did I just say that out loud? Esme smiled and gave me a reassuring look. Yes. I guess I did.

"Oh! I remember, naughty, naughty…" Renee gave me that funny look and I remembered she figured out exactly what happened in the laundry room that day.

"So do all the buttons work?" Charlie asked valiantly trying to control his laughter while giving me a dirty look that said, I know what you did kid. He finally figured out that we must have broken it while making out on top of it. He remembered our rumpled appearance from that day. He thought about his gun and then about how he'd already shot me. Then he thought to himself, _"These kids are more trouble than I ever thought they could be. I don't know how Carlisle and Esme manage them," _shaking his assumed that Emmett and Jasper must have done something too, to cause the damage he saw.

Renee proceeded to press each button. The delicate wash made the water flow out really slowly creating a small stream while jeans made the water flow out with more pressure creating a fountain. The economy was the function it had been on earlier. The water level of course controlled the actual water level. Spin made the water swirl around. I had to reluctantly admit that it was a very nice miniature water fixture if not for its crude representation of certain body parts.

"You boys are so creative. I love it. Will you make one for me too? I mean it doesn't have to be from a washing machine. Any other appliance would do." Oh god no! Renee didn't just ask them to make another sculpture.

"Sure Renee! We'd love to make one for you. What would you like in it? What are your hobbies? We made this one to represent Edward and Bella's favorite hobby." Emmett had the nerve to wink at me. Charlie and I had identical looks of shock on our faces. SHIT! Thankfully Charlie decided he just didn't want to know. Three more days…three more days…he kept muttering to himself.

"Oh, thank you boys so much. You know I want to get in on the ground floor before you get famous and I'll have to pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for something of this size. Size definitely matters." Renee went on.

'_Hmmm, size of my husband, now that's a size that matters. Oops sorry Edward'_ Esme thought and I had to refrain myself from visibly cringing.

"Why yes, size is important." Emmett stated. "And we know Edward would want something substantial as he's a large and in-charge kind of guy." I was mortified and I saw my girl blush beet red but the little minx's next words, 'I like how large and in-charge you are,' left both Emmett and me slack jawed. Edward junior was pretty happy to hear this or should I call him Big Ed?

"I'm sure Bella appreciates that about Edward, but you two should think about showing your things at one of those art shows they have in Seattle every so often. I've been to a few and I can say that what you've made here is far better and more interesting than anything I've seen there." Renee added.

"Really? Wow!" Jasper and Emmett were now smiling from ear-to-ear. Alice thought that they were about two seconds away from strutting around like peacocks. I had to agree with her.

"Absolutely. Carlisle, Esme, you really should encourage them to do it."

"Of…course…" Esme barely got out looking at Carlisle.

"We always encourage our children in their pursuits." Carlisle responded while valiantly trying to hold in his laugher.

"I'm so happy to hear that because lots of parents aren't so open-minded. It's so nice to see such talent not go to waste." Renee went on.

"Oh mom and pops always support us in everything we do, whether it's wresting bears or like when Alice wanted to join the circus to be the human cannonball. She actually did manage to fit in there because she was so small." Emmett rattled out and we all stood there shocked, well more like worried that they'd believe that.

"I DID NOT want to join the circus; I wanted to go to the circus you nutball. There's a difference. I may have climbed into the cannon, but that was just to check what it felt like." Alice defended with a huff.

Oh, shit! We were digging even bigger holes trying to explain things but just then Charlie and Renee both burst out laughing. Their thoughts indicated that they found it all very funny. We joined in their laughter.

"Oh look at the time, come on Charlie, we need to get back to the house before the delivery guy gets there." Renee quickly ushered Charlie out the door.

"We'll walk you to your car." Carlisle said and took Esme's hand as they followed them out the door leaving us with our artists.

"Ooo, look, gotta go, sculptures to plan and make." Emmett practically bounced out of the house.

"Hey you guys, do us a favour and please go at it on any other appliances you can find and break them; you should get on that now and save the parts for us." Jasper yelled as the four of them ran out the door laughing leaving us standing there slack jawed and staring at one another wondering if all that really happened.

Bella turned to me and walked her fingers up my chest putting her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "you, me, the dryer."

I smiled as I quickly grabbed her into my arms and whisked her towards the said appliance.

**A/N: **Jasper and Emmett want to know what you think of their sculpture. Please review and let them know. Maybe they just might make a sculpture for you!

Thank you Dazzleglo for the wonderful beta work!

I would also like to mention that Dazzleglo and I are writing a story for the Toys for Tots compilation, so for as little as $5 you'll be one of the first to read Vamp & Were's Place. Emmett watches too much Food Network with Seth and they decide to open a vampire and werewolf themed restaurant, only they go a bit too far. The Voluri are invited to the pre-opening, Bella & Edward end up with an addiction (something funny), and there are some interesting illegal-ish activities of sorts that are going on to serve the diverse guests. And you never know what's on the menu…

Please go over sp m/ to make your donation.


	27. Chapter Vampire spa day

**Chapter 27 – Vampire Spa Day**

**Bella's POV**

"Good morning sweetheart." I cuddled closer to Edward. I could feel the faint rays of sun if you could call it that fall on my face. An icy finger was tracing the sliver of flesh exposed where my tank top must have ridden up. Feather light kisses were placed all over my face. The warmth from the sun and the coldness from Edward's kisses fought for superiority. I turned away from the sun hiding my face in Edward's chest. Ice cold lips sought mine and I forgot all about sleeping, seeking to deepen the kiss. I felt his hand running under my tank top cupping my breast. His hardness was pressed against my legs. His kiss deepened making me moan. This felt so good. I felt cold wetness touch my core and that's when I realised that Edward had removed my yoga pants. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to get closer. I pulled at Edward's T-shirt and he took it off. I could feel his ice cold shaft now moving against me.

"So warm Bella…"

"Mmm…"

"So soft…" Edward sucked on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. I ran my hands through his copper hair, that now glittered like spun gold in the early morning sunlight. Edward continued to move against me and I push up trying to get more friction tightening my legs around his waist. With every stroke he made against my bundle of nerves, I got closer to release. I wished I could have him inside me. Just two days more Bella, I kept telling myself. Two more days and this man isn't going to get out of bed for a week, minimum. Thank goodness for his vampire stamina.

"Bella, we don't have much time. Come for me love." Edward pinched my nipple through the tank top and kissed me harder. That's just what I needed to fall over the edge. He shuddered above me and I felt his cold release on me. He continued to kiss me and move against me. As always he was instantly hard again. I felt the tingling start all over again. I was going to come again.

"Oh! God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! When did you get here?"

Holy shit! My mom was at my bedroom door staring at us. I quickly looked down and thanked our lucky stars that we were both under the covers. At least the parts that mattered were covered. I still had my tank top on but Edward's chest was bare. It was obvious to anyone who saw us what we had been up to and that he was naked beneath the bed covers.

"Renee… who are you talking to?"

"I was just talking to Bella, Charlie. She's still in bed." She smirked at me as she said this.

"I thought I heard someone else there with her." He yelled from the other room.

"It's just us Charlie." Alice's voice rang out as she skipped into the room through the window. She threw Edward's T-shirt towards him and he put it on and got out of the bed, he must have put on his shorts while still under the covers.

Renee watched all this frozen to her spot near the door. I'm sure she was trying to figure out how Alice managed to climb in through my window.

"I didn't see you two come up." Charlie stated from the hallway and looked suspiciously at Alice and Edward.

"That's because we came in through the window." I nearly had a heart attack. I pulled the cover closer to me holding onto it for dear life. I was naked below the waist. Edward didn't have time to dress me before he got out of bed.

Charlie walked into the room and went to the window.

"That's a long way up here. How did you manage to climb?"

"Oh, we just use the tree and then jump to the windowsill." Alice told him in a nonchalant voice while going through my wardrobe. Edward looked horrified. Whatever Charlie was thinking wasn't very good.

"My God! You could have killed yourself making that jump!" Charlie stated.

"We have done a lot of training on how to survive in the jungle. Carlisle thought it was a good idea to be well trained since we love going on camping trips." This time it was Edward who spoke up. The jungle? Seriously, that's the best you could come up with?

"Well that's good. I guess this is not the first time you two climbed through this window, am I right?" He missed nothing, guess that's why he made such a great cop.

"We come through the window when we want to surprise Bella." Alice chimed in.

To my relief Charlie chuckled to himself then gave Edward an odd look shaking his head. I saw the tips of Edward's ears turning red as he quickly looked away guiltily. Shit!

It was obvious Renee came to the same conclusion because she looked at Edward and then winked at me.

"I made you pancakes Bella, so come down soon before they get cold. Don't worry I didn't burn them, Esme taught me how to do them right. Shall I make some for you two?"

"No thank you Renee, we just ate." Alice told her while throwing a dress at me.

"Get up sleepy head and get dressed. We are having a spa day." I groaned.

"Alice, let Bella do what she wants." Edward was not going to give up easily.

"I want to spend time with Edward." I grouched.

"Bella, I've got to do your beauty treatments before the wedding. Tomorrow's the rehearsal dinner and the day after that is the wedding. We only have today for this." Alice explained to me patiently.

"But I want to be with Edward." I pouted. I know I was acting like a child, but I really didn't want to play Bella Barbie today.

"Bella!" Alice gave an exasperated sigh.

"What about Edward? He's the groom. He needs to get beauty treatments as well." Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Alice!

"Okay fine! He comes too. I think I could do something for him as well. You're right about that, Bella; the groom also needs to be pampered." Edward groaned out loud when he read whatever thoughts that passed through the pixie's mind. I didn't care because I wanted to spend the day with him and if this was the only way so be it.

"Okay, everyone out of my room so I can get ready."

I quickly showered and got ready. Charlie had already left for the station by the time I came down for pancakes.

"So Bella how often does Edward visit you through the window?" Renee had a mischievous smile on her face and I almost choked on my breakfast.

"Mom!"

"What? Just asked, thought it'd be nice to have a little mother-daughter chat." She was grinning like a banshee and the pixie joined her. Traitor! Poor Edward was holding the morning newspaper covering his face. I was sure he was hiding so he wouldn't be questioned by my mother. Well there's that and he's probably blushing too. I wanted to hide behind the paper with him.

Once I ate the pancakes I left for Edward's with Renee and Alice.

"Let's go to the cottage, I've set up everything there." Edward emitted another groan.

"Suck it up vampman, if I have to go through with this so do you. We're in this together." I looked at him and smiled.

"Only if I get a reward afterwards." He grinned.

"Oh, I'll give you enough rewards starting tomorrow love." I smiled.

"Ewww, can you two keep the gross level down." Alice huffed and we both laughed.

Once we got to the cottage Alice led us to the master bedroom. She had set up only one massage table. Soft candles were lit around the room. Edward looked at Alice questioningly. Telepathic creatures, UGG!

"Do you want Emmett to watch you have a massage?" Oh guess he asked why the windows were covered. Edward visibly cringed.

"I think his view of us in the tub is more than sufficient for ten lifetimes." Edward stated.

"Brother dearest, you will enjoy it."

"Doubt I'll enjoy being poked and prodded by you." Edward made a face.

"Who said anything about it being only me doing the massage?" A slow grin spread across Edward's face.

"So I can massage Bella too?"

"Hmm…" Alice nodded giving us an evil grin. Okay, now this looked like fun. I'm totally on-board with this plan.

"Will you teach me how to do a massage?" I was very eager to learn.

"Sure. Here, take off your clothes and put these on." Alice handed over two pairs of disposable underwear to us.

"Alice! I can't wear these. They are see-through!" I looked at them. They looked fine to me. Guess with vampire vision you can see more.

"This is what humans wear. As if I haven't seen more than what it would cover, you do realise I have literally seen everything there is to be seen." Alice grumbled. Guess she has. I shuddered at the thought. I saw the tips of Edward's ears turn red. I laughed and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Okay fine, just strip down to your underwear." I knew Alice never wanted to make Edward uncomfortable in anyway and she would do everything she can to make this enjoyable for him.

"Who goes first?"

"Edward, you go." I really wanted to be able to touch Edward again.

He laid face down on the table. Alice oiled her hands and mine, and showed me how to rub across his back. When Alice massaged I could see Edward's muscles moving. My touch didn't do much at all. I guess once I'm a vampire I could do a good massage for him. When we reached his butt, I leaned down and bit one of his cheeks.

"Hey!" Edward instantly looked back grinning at me. I tried to remember everything Alice told me so that I could try it on Edward again.

Once we finished with the back of his body Alice asked Edward to turn over.

"Do I have to?" his muffled voice came from somewhere.

"Yes."

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Edward! For heaven's sake turn over! I've seen much more of you than that. And you aren't even wearing any clothing in most of my visions." Edward groaned. What were they talking about? My question was answered as soon as he turned over, he had a hard-on. It was obvious it was because of me touching him during the massage.

"Mmm…look what we have here…" I couldn't resist teasing him by running my hand over the huge bulge in his boxers. This time Alice groaned. Edward was grinning at me, his embarrassment forgotten.

"Bella!" Alice admonished me, and then started to teach me how to massage his chest and the front of his arms. I couldn't resist pinching Edward's nipples while running my hands over him. Edward moaned. Then when I reached the waistband of his boxers, I ran my hand under the waistband grasping his shaft. Even though I didn't pull him out and there was nothing to see, Alice quickly turned around covering her eyes.

"Oh! My god! Bella! You're worse than Emmett. I'll be in the garden just call out for me when you are finished with that part of the massage." I saw a streak of black hair and she was gone.

Edward burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it, you embarrassed the pixie! This is a first."

"So shall I continue with the massage?" I was eager to continue. I was having so much fun.

"By all means go ahead." His laughter died as soon as I pulled him out of the boxers. The massage oil made it slicker and I rubbed him as hard as I could, occasionally leaning down to run my tongue over the tip.

"Mmm…Bella, so…good."

"Edward, hurry up." I heard the pixie shout from outside.

"Mood killer." Edward sighed. I didn't want Alice rushing back in before we finished never mind the vision she must be having by now, so I leaned down and took part of him into my mouth.

"Hey, you don't have to do that love. I've told you I feel bad to let you do that." Edward took hold of my hair trying to pull me up. I was having none of it.

"For god sake Edward, it's just a blow job, let her do what she wants and be done with it. You've got plenty of time on your honeymoon to protest all you want." Another shout came from Alice. Weren't we going to get any privacy? I just hoped the crazy duo don't show up here. It would be just our luck that they'd come and drag along everyone else for the show.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned as I slid my mouth over him causing his protests to stop.

"Oh god yes, more." I couldn't help but be thrilled by his acquiescence from the pleasure I was giving him. "Warm...hot...lips, oh baby, harder." On the upstrokes, I pulled in my cheeks to increase the pressure and when I came to his tip swirled my tongue around it before going back down.

He was grasping the sides of the table and I swear he was starting to shiver, so I upped the ante by reaching down and fondling his balls.

"Ahh...oh...love...good..." His nonsensical rambling made me feel proud that I could do this to him. I also knew he was close so on the next slide down; my finger went behind to rub his perineum. I felt him twitch and that was it, three long cool spurts slid down my throat. This man was delicious in more ways than one.

For someone who didn't have to breathe, he was breathing like he ran a marathon. I slid him out from my lips and kissed my way up to his face.

"My love...that...was...just, ugg, fabulous." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me deeply.

Hmmm, maybe we won't be fighting over me doing that to him on our honeymoon!

**A/N: Please do review and let me know what you think. Are they ready for the wedding? What do you think will happen at the wedding? Thank you Dazzleglo as always for making Edward err…have fun? Lol! **


	28. Chapter The rehearsal dinner

**Chapter 28 **

**The Rehearsal Dinner**

**Edward's POV**

Bella's lips on me had felt amazing. I didn't let her take all of me in her mouth fearing that she might choke. But my god the feeling I got when her warm supple lips surrounded me was incredible. I guess this is what I was going to feel around me in just a few hours. I couldn't wait to make her mine. It hadn't taken long for me to come. And then I had the most amazing time massaging Bella. I had also enjoyed the soak in the Jacuzzi after the massage where I'd made Bella come. Tomorrow night I will have the pleasure of claiming her fully as mine. I couldn't seem to hold in my excitement.

We were now at our rehearsal dinner. The wedding was tomorrow! Thank heavens; I was so ready for it.

"So Edward, I heard you and Bella are writing your own vows. Have you finished writing yours?" Charlie who was sitting next to me at the dinner table inquired.

"Yes, I'm almost done. However, I want to go through it again, one more time to make sure it's perfect." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"That's good." The next thought that crossed his mind was not good so I pretended to turn away from him and desperately looked for the pixie hoping she'd distract him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Charlie?" Oh shit he's going to ask. I muttered, "Someone please save me," at vampire pitch and I saw Carlisle look up at me trying to figure out what to do.

"I've been meaning to ask you Edward, was yesterday the first time you came into Bella's room through her window?" I gulped.

"No, Charlie." Shit! What a talk to have on the day before your wedding. What if he shoots me? Oh! That's right he has already shot me. I groaned trying desperately to say something. Bella was sitting on my other side and I saw her biting her bottom lip. I was sure she could hear us. Practically everyone here except for Phil, Renee, Sue and Mr. Webber could hear us.

"So, you've come into my daughter's bedroom through her window when she was alone?" He raised his eyebrows and gave me that look. Oh! Hell! Here comes the interrogation.

"He's not the only one who came in through her window; I think all of us except for Carlisle and Esme have come into her room through her window. Hell! I think even the mutt came in through there some time." Emmett's booming voice rang out. He seriously lacked a verbal filter.

"I only came in through the window once." We all turned toward the voice. The mutt stood there in the open doorway with a half smile on his face.

"Jake!" Bella's voice called out. She didn't move, but grabbed hold of my hand.

"Bella, I just had to come for your wedding. I'm so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me. I now understand you love Edward and you only want to be with him." Bella looked at me for guidance. The mutt was sincere and he seems to want to make us happy by being here.

"He means it Bella." Bella slowly got up from her chair and walked towards the mutt pulling me behind her.

"Thank you for coming Jake. We missed you." She smiled at him.

"About time you got your crazy ass here." Leah punched him. Charlie and the others also joined us.

"Let's sit down and continue with the dinner. I'll set a new place for Jacob." Esme called out and we all sat back down.

"So where's my dress Bells?" Jacob inquired.

"Oh, you mean the bridesmaid dress?"

"Yes. That's the one I'm supposed to wear tomorrow, right?" Jacob chuckled.

"It's lavender mixed with yellow, I don't know whether it will go with your skin tone." Bella spoke up grinning at him and winking at Leah.

"I'm willing to wear anything, as long as I get to be your bridesmaid Bella. And I know you've not selected lavender, your favourite colour is midnight blue." I gasped in shock. I thought her favourite was butter-scotch the colour of my eyes. Guess she selected the midnight blue for the dresses since it was her favourite colour.

"My favourite colour is midnight blue now because you love that colour on me Edward. It was my favourite ever since you said it looked good on me." My girl whispered in my ear blushing beautifully. It was as if she could read my mind and knew exactly what I was thinking about. Then she turned back to Jacob. I noticed that he hadn't missed the exchange between us but for once he was not jealous just sad.

"Yes, we've selected the blue, so yes you are wearing a blue dress." The mutt cringed at this imagining himself in a blue dress, but he was determined to do whatever it takes to make Bella's wedding day perfect for her. I saw Bella staring at Alice for a moment and then Alice nodded her head in agreement. I read through Alice's mind that Bella had asked Alice to make a midnight blue suit for Jacob. Well, the wedding party was definitely going to be interesting. I had to smile at Jacob's image of it with him in a dress along with all the girls.

"So now finally the wedding party balances." Bella grinned.

A throat clearing at my side got my attention.

"So Edward, did you spend the night in Bella's room?"

"Yes. I'm sorry sir, but I promise you nothing happened. We only slept together." Charlie's raised eyebrows made me retract my words.

"I mean sir…we really did sleep…at least she slept...I er…watched her sleep." God! What's wrong with me? I heard laughter from around the table. Everyone was now looking at us waiting for Charlie to respond.

"Carlisle, were you aware that your son was sleeping in my daughter's room? That he was out wandering the woods in the middle of the night?" I looked at Carlisle's amused face.

_Oh Edward this is beyond amusing, so this is what fathers of son's have to deal with._

"Charlie, I can assure you that I raised Edward to be a gentleman and he would never disrespect Bella in such a manner as I'm sure you're thinking." Carlisle looked at me and I nodded my head, yes, he was thinking that.

"I sure hope so." Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie, I'm sure you remember being young once too and doing some crazy things. Please don't judge Edward against what others do." _He's from a different century_ he added to himself chuckling at his own joke. Great, everyone is enjoying this but me and Bella. I could feel Bella's blush.

"Now Charlie, you remember that time in your…" Oh! Shit I did not need to see that vision of Renee and Charlie together in the backseat of their car.

"Stop right there Renee." Charlie demanded and Renee smiled at him. Poor Phil didn't know where to look and I smiled at him trying to put him at ease. Renee really was not very tactful. I liked Phil he seemed like a nice person, and I have heard Bella speak fondly of him. I was hoping Renee's little gaffew was enough to keep Charlie distracted and turn the conversation away from the present topic but the cop in Charlie wanted to pursue the interrogation.

"So, Edward, what exactly did this watching Bells sleep entail?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, he was sure it was really boring to watch someone sleep and he didn't believe that is all I did.

"I simply watched her sleep…and sometimes listened to her…" I couldn't help the smile on my face remembering the nights I spent near Bella just watching her sleep. Charlie's throat clearing brought me back. Oh shit!

"I mean sir, she talks in her sleep. She's always been difficult for me to read. So I loved hearing her thoughts." I could see Charlie didn't know what to say to this. And now everyone was laughing at me.

"She says his name in her sleep and little Eddie here just can't get enough of that." Emmett my very helpful brother supplied to my chagrin.

"How would you know that Emmett?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, he told us one night when we got him drunk on dad's vodka." Emmett continued. I gave him a warning look but unfortunately I had no idea how to stop this train wreck that just seemed to continue.

"You drink?" Charlie looked at me.

"No, Edward doesn't drink and neither do I." Bella firmly stated.

"I don't drink." I confirmed, well I do drink animals, but that doesn't count since animals can't get drunk or can they? I wonder if they could what would happen if I drank from a drunken animal.

"Well it was only one drink as Edward doesn't drink and he didn't know that Emmett spiked his orange juice." Jasper thankfully decided to intervene before things got really out of hand. I smiled at him in relief. I saw Emmett send a chicken drumstick sailing towards Jasper but thankfully, Alice caught it before it hit him. The mutt then grabbed it from her and gobbled it down. I looked around and none of the humans seemed to be aware of this little exchange that took place. Well, except for Bella who was now grinning at the mutt.

"Drinking isn't good, only in moderation. Carlisle I suggest you lock your liquor cabinet; I don't want to have to arrest your boys for being drunk and disorderly. I know they're good kids unlike the rest of the young ones in this town, but you can't be too careful." Charlie said.

"I certainly will lock it from now on." Carlisle said shaking his head in derision. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation when we don't drink! You talk about Bella having all these human experiences, well let me tell you this evening alone has covered more than I ever thought I'd have to experience. _He thought at me.

_I can't get over how Emmett is trying to get everyone distracted and off topic. Good thing my police experience has trained me to deal with that. _Charlie thought and now it was clear why he never lost sight of what was being discussed.

"So you can read people's minds?" Charlie inquired. I felt my eyes grow huge in surprise before I realised he was just teasing me.

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Charlie at how well he can read people's minds." Esme spoke up, smiling fondly at me. Bella wanted to have him in her life after the change so I guess it wouldn't hurt to ease him in a bit to our abilities. He's already been indoctrinated into the insanity that is my family, well mainly Emmett.

"So young man what am I thinking at the moment?" Charlie deliberately thought of how he was going to walk Bella down the aisle tomorrow. I decided to have some fun with Charlie.

"You are thinking about how you are going to be a proud father walking his daughter down the aisle tomorrow." I grinned at the shocked look on Charlie's face.

"How did you?" He stuttered then shook his head as if to clear it. Thankfully he was still sceptical thinking it's just me fooling around, playing mind games with him.

"Just a lucky guess, Charlie," I smiled my _'put the humans at ease smile'_ at Charlie and he muttered something that sounded like 'don't want to know' and turned back to his plate of food. I was glad that he didn't go to analyse it more in depth.

"What am I thinking, Edward?" Renee asked me. Of course her thoughts were going a mile a minute as always.

"I find you very difficult to read Renee, just like Bella. I guess she gets her talent from you." I smiled at her. Charlie just nodded at me thinking that it was just a lucky guess that I read his thoughts correctly, thinking that anyone would have known he would be thinking of the wedding tomorrow.

"How are you Edward?" I was surprised to hear Jacob directly addressing me and was sort of thankful that his question would put an end to my sideshow circus mindreading act.

"I'm good. Glad to have you back, we were worried about you."

"I'm sorry man for what happened. I didn't know." He thought about the fact that he didn't know it wasn't Bella driving.

"Jacob, you really have to think twice before you pull as stunt like that. Even if she was… how do you know whether she'd react in the same way? Or…even worse?"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I would never want to put Bella in any danger."

"I know. It's okay. Just don't do something stupid like that again."

"I really am sorry bloodsucker. I didn't mean it." Charlie glared disapprovingly at Jacob.

"Language kid; Billy didn't raise you to call people names like that. What has Edward done to deserve a name like that?"

Well, Charlie you've got everything wrong. Billy, in fact, did bring up Jacob to call us bloodsuckers and I did indeed suck blood so I guess the name fits. I silently chuckled at my own joke. I saw Jacob notice the slight smile on my face and nod at me. _The police dude really got it all wrong didn't he?_ He asked me in his mind.

"I'm sorry Edward for calling you a bloodsucker."_ Guess I should find a nicer name for you now, huh Cullen?_ He thought at me.

"I heard he came all the way to the reservation to treat you when Carlisle was away. You really should be grateful to him." Jacob remembered the pain he was in that day.

"I really am thankful to you Edward for coming that day. Did you know that he read my mind and realised that I was in pain, but was being too pig-headed to tell him? He adjusted the supports to ease my pain and gave me more pain medication. Thank you Edward for everything." This time the mutt smiled at me._ I mean it bloodsucker._ He thought at me.

I grinned back.

"Enough talk, now if everyone has finished eating let's get this show on the road." Alice demanded.

I was never more thankful for a meal to come to an end as I was right now.

Alice got everyone into position and went through the whole ceremony with us.

"Okay, one more time, everyone." Alice instructed.

"No more Alice, we did it perfectly that last time." Bella complained and I realized she was getting tired.

"As much as people say it, it's not true that third time's a charm." Bella huffed.

"Alice, enough or I'm chartering a jet to Vegas." I sternly said to her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, okay, I can see you all have it down pat. No need to mention the 'V' word Edward." She glared at me.

I decided to have a bit of fun at the pixie's expense. "Well, I'll be losing my 'V' card tomorrow anyway, so guess I needn't mention it again." I winked at a now very embarrassed pixie. I said this at vampire pitch so only the mutt and my family heard me. I saw Emmett give me a strange look as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Let's go home everyone, I think this has been quite the evening and tomorrow's a long day. I know I'm exhausted and the girls and I need to clean up." Esme stated in her parental voice that brokered no room for argument which I was grateful for right now.

I walked Bella out the front door to say goodnight while Charlie, Phil and Renee had walked on to the car. Mr. Webber, Sue and Leah had left earlier. I pulled Bella into my arms and just held her before pulling back and kissing her. Her arms went around my neck and we continued until we heared Charlie clearing his throat, but then Renee hit him on the arm saying 'let the kids be.' Bella and I looked at one another and laughed.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my love and just think this time tomorrow night you'll be Mrs. Cullen."

"I can't wait." She kissed me again. "I'll see you tomorrow; I'll be the one in white."

"I'll be the one at the end of the aisle." I smiled and kissed her again. "You better go, Charlie is getting antsy, Renee won't be able to hold him back."

"I know and I'll be happy that I won't have to leave anymore after tonight."

"Me too, sweetheart." One more hug and kiss and she was off. I stood on the porch until the tail lights of the car disappeared down the drive.

As I walked back into the house, I couldn't help but think that with every unnecessary breath I took, we got closer to our wedding. I was exhilarated, nervous and deliriously happy all at the same time. This was going to be amazing.

**A/N:** _Please review, Edward needs your support. He really does have cold feet you know. We've got to warm them up for him lol! _

_Thank you, Dazzleglo for being my beta. If you really want to know what happens to a vampire if they drink from a drunken animal you can check out her story 'Moose on the loose'. I promise you a lot of laughs._


	29. Chapter 29 The hunt

**Chapter 29**

**The hunt**

**Edward's POV**

"Let's go hunt." I was surprised when the pixie suddenly got everyone to go hunting.

"What's the rush? We've got so much to get done tonight. The wedding is tomorrow for heaven's sake." Rose voiced my exact thoughts.

"That's why we've got to hunt today. We have to look our best for the pictures and we haven't hunted in a while. Didn't you notice that we've got patches under our eyes? The guests will think we haven't slept well or there is something wrong with our family. It will also be easier for us to be around all those humans if we do not feel so thirsty. I don't want Jasper to be in pain."I could see how important it was for Alice to not only protect her mate, but also take care of him. Just the way I felt about Bella.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go." Emmett was more than eager now.

"Are you sure, Alice? Is everything under control?"Esme's motherly voice asked. She wanted everything perfect for me tomorrow. And if she had to go without hunting to do that she would. I looked at her and smiled.

"_Come here my little boy. God! You've grown up so fast."_ Ha? I went willingly and loved the way she ran her hands through my hair messing it up. I could feel the love radiating through her as she cuddled me tightly to her. _"I've got a secret to share with you Edward. I've always loved you the most. However much I tried to be fair, you are still my favourite."_

"I know." I whispered as I kissed her on her cheek. _"Of course you know! You read my mind all the time."_ She laughed when she realised that she really didn't have to tell me in words how much she cared for me, but the fact hat she did made me feel love. _"Carlisle feels the same. You are always going to be our baby boy." _I was glad that the others couldn't hear her. Emmett would have had a field day with the 'baby boy' mention.

As if drawn by an invisible force Carlisle suddenly looked at Esme and smiled at her, giving me a knowing look. It was sometimes creepy how he seemed to know what she was thinking and vice-versa.

"Okay, if you are done with the mother and son bonding moment, I suggest we head out. I want to be back in at least three hours. It's going to be a very short hunt. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course we don't, Alice. Let's go." Carlisle said as he turned to run towards the forest.

We were lucky and came across more prey than we expected in a short span of time. After hunting for a couple of hours we were on our way back when I suddenly felt something land on me as my shirt was torn away from my body and a hand palmed Edward junior through my jeans. I barely had the time to respond when I heard a shriek and I saw a ball of strawberry blond flying across the forest landing on a massive boulder making a dent in it.

"Get away from my brother you bitch." At the sound of Alice's voice I looked up and stared into the furious eyes of the little pixie who was now straddling me. I gasped as I realised she didn't have her top on and was only wearing a bra. And then came the realisation that I was draped in her blouse. What the hell was going on?

"He's mine; a mere human can't have him. I've wanted him for so long. I'm going to take him." Once again I saw the strawberry blond ball of fire head towards me and this time I knew what it was and managed to jump away holding the pixie in my arms.

"Tanya, don't touch my mate!" I heard another roar this time from Jasper. In a split second he had Tanya pinned to the boulder again.

"Let me go you idiot." I heard Tanya yell but Jasper was beyond furious. He was growling and baring his teeth.

"Put my shirt on, Alice." It was a curt command from Jasper.

"Cover her eyes. I don't want her to look at my brother like that ever again." It was then that I realised the reason for the blouse that now covered my chest. Alice had taken off her blouse so that she could cover me from Tanya's view after Tanya had torn my shirt away from me. I don't think I have ever loved my sister more than at that moment. I knew Alice was shy and not the type to remove her clothes in public. But she had sacrificed her modesty just to cover me up from Tanya's eyes.

Alice went to Jasper and pulled off his shirt. She draped it over me and put her blouse back on. I quickly buttoned the shirt on. I felt violated. I didn't understand it. I go around without shirts all the time at home but having someone forcibly remove your clothes is not something that you feel comfortable with. I was incredibly shy about my body and Bella and Alice were the only ones who'd ever seen me naked. I pulled Alice to me this time cuddling her close turning her away from Tanya's venomous glare. Jasper was holding her tight and she was unable to move. But she gave me a sly glance and once again for more than the thousandth time in my existence she ran through images of her making love to me. I quickly turned away blocking her thoughts focusing on Alice's. The pixie knew what was happening and was playing visions of Bella and me together. It calmed me immediately.

"What's going on?" It was Carlisle's voice that brought me back from my thoughts.

"Tanya went too far this time, she practically raped Edward." I shuddered in revulsion at the pixie's words. Could she have raped me? She had certainly taken me by surprise. She may have ripped the rest of my clothing off me if the pixie hadn't intervened, but I was stronger and faster than her so I would have gotten away. It was the element of surprise that let her shred my shirt without me reacting to it. If she had got me naked I would have felt so humiliated and embarrassed. It would have violated my privacy in the worst possible way. I know I would have never recovered from the shock of such a mortifying experience. I would forever be grateful to the little pixie for saving me.

"Tanya, I expected better from you." Eleazar's voice rang out as he and Carmen ran in through the clearing. I had forgotten that our cousins were due to visit with all the excitement of preparing for the wedding.

"Shame on you, Tanya. When are you going to get it through your thick head that he doesn't want you?" Kate admonished her sister as she came towards me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. She seemed to be happy for you and we didn't suspect anything."

"Really sorry, Edward, although I still don't understand how you could love a human." Irena added. While she didn't understand it, she didn't hold any malice towards me.

"A feeble human, what could she do to satisfy a vampire? Can she even suck cock?" Tanya's taunting voice rang out and something inside of me snapped.

"Of course she sucks cock and her touch is always heavenly, warm and soft. You could never compare."

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice rang out in shock at my admission.

"What? She asked a question and I answered. And yes Tanya she tastes delicious, even sweeter than her blood. " I heard a gasp and saw Esme cover her mouth with her hand in shock. It was then that I realised what I had said right in front of my family and our cousins. Shit!

"You are lying, Edward. How could a human even bring a vampire to release, without him killing her?" Tanya laughed out loud.

I wasn't going to be brave enough to answer that question. I was mortified with what I had inadvertently blurted out earlier. As if realising this, the pixie pushed me behind her and turned to face Tanya. I hugged Alice from behind hiding my embarrassed face in her hair.

"Of course she brings him release and he gives her the same. I've seen the visions of all their encounters and they are mates and the mating bond is very strong. You will see it when you see them together."

"Oh! The perverted sister looking into all the sexy doings of her brother, I didn't think you were into voyeurism, Alice." I saw the pixie visibly blanch at the statement and turn back to me burying her head in my chest.

"Oh I see, two girls not bad Edward." Tanya smirked.

"Shut up, Tanya." Jasper's voice rang out at the same time as Eleazar's. I saw the horrified looks on the faces of my family. Even Emmett looked taken aback by this turn of events.

"It's a gift Tanya and she can't turn it off at will. And I can read her thoughts; she only ever has the love of a sister towards me. As you know I can't turn off my gift either so we've learned to live with it." The last part was a mistake as now Tanya started playing even more scandalous thoughts in her mind this time of Alice and her both naked with me.

"And Tanya, I could choose to block my thoughts so I'm no longer watching what you are playing right now, don't waste your film directing ability and creativity on me." I laughed at her. I knew that should get her riled up. She hated being ignored.

"What is she thinking?" Eleazar asked. I shook my head.

"Edward, tell us?" He was persistent and I decided it was time I just outed Tanya. I hadn't done any good keeping Rosalie's thoughts to myself over the years. It had only festered into an even bigger wound.

"She's playing a scenario with both me and Alice starring in it with her- all naked. You get the picture I hope." I was not willing to describe her vile thoughts out loud. It sounded like some kind of a validation to me to actually say it in words.

"You bitch!" This time it was Rosalie who launched herself at Tanya. A cat fight ensued as we watched. No one interfered. Not even Emmett after Rosalie had screamed out when he first attempted to intervene. In a matter of seconds Rosalie had Tanya pinned down on a rock.

"If I hear that you have had anymore of your sick fantasies running around in your head, I'll take great pleasure in removing it from your torso. I don't think your sisters will help you and you know how hard it is to crawl back to your head don't you?" She gave a knowing smirk reminding Tanya of the time she'd tried to make a move on me when Rosalie was a newborn. Rosalie had ripped Tanya's head off. At the time Rosalie had thought that I was her mate and was hoping to get together with me. So she had gone to extremes protecting my virtue. This time was no different but she no longer wanted me as her mate, she was just protective of her family.

"Okay, enough with the drama, let's get back home. I've got loads to get done." Alice spoke up.

"What about Tanya?" Esme's fearful voice rang out. She was scared that Tanya might try to hurt Bella. I had the same fear. I just couldn't put her in any type of danger.

"Oh, she wouldn't dare hurt anyone, am I right Tanya? And you know what else I am capable of doing don't you?" To my amusement she nodded her head in agreement at Rosalie's question.

"Good, because I'd have no regrets whatsoever."

Suddenly, Alice burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention and I missed the pixie's vision.

"Well, if you don't behave Tanya, I really have a vision of Rosalie chopping off your hair. You know she will do it too don't you?" Alice chimed in and I could see Tanya gulp in fear. She considered her long strawberry blond hair to be her crowning glory and couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting it.

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time as it is. Carmen, could you help me set up the flowers?" Alice was back to full wedding planning mode again, and I watched as a very sulky Tanya let Eleazar lead her behind the others.

"_Edward, are you all right?"_ Carlisle put a hand around my shoulders pulling me to the side. His voice was serious. I stopped running and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I think so." I suddenly realised I had just been molested. She couldn't have raped me but still having your clothes removed by force was not something pleasant and she had forcefully grabbed hold of Edward junior. Even if it was with my pants on, no one had that right except for Bella.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. You know she couldn't have really hurt you don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I just…" I sighed. "I just feel violated. I belong to Bella. I don't want anyone else touching me like that. She… she… touched me there."

I had to stop. I sat down on the ground and Carlisle dropped down beside me. I saw the others in the distance; they had already gone beyond hearing range. I saw Carlisle look down at my jeans which were still intact and give me a puzzled look.

"She palmed me through my jeans." Understanding dawned on Carlisle's face.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He put his arm around me and I was surprised at how safe it felt. That was something I never noticed before. But now that I think about it Carlisle had always done everything he can to protect me.

"I…I have to tell Bella."

"Yes you should tell her. But not right now, she must be stressed out enough thinking of the wedding. We shouldn't add more worry to her plate."

"I'm done keeping things from Bella, Carlisle. She's so much stronger than we think. I think she's much stronger than me. Even when I left her she managed to get on with her life and excel at what she did, whereas I just wasted away in a corner. I have to go to her right now and tell her what happened. I…I need her. She will take care of me…" I knew this sounded silly, but right now craved her protection. Someone had really hurt me and I didn't know how to cope with it.

"Just tell me, Edward, are you able to let this go for now and concentrate on the wedding. Do it for Bella."

"I will do anything for Bella." The mention of Bella and how much we were both looking forward to the wedding gave me strength.

"Good. Son, you are stronger than you think and an incident like this which is by no means your fault and shouldn't be allowed to interfere with your happiness."

"I know. Thank you, Carlisle. I really did need that talk." I smiled at him.

"Edward, this was not exactly the talk I had planned on having you with you today; there is something else I wanted to talk about." I groaned at the direction his thoughts were taking.

"Do you have any questions about mating?"Shit! Here we go.

"Not really, no."

"Well, from today's revelations I get that you have done some very interesting er… pre-mating rituals so I think you have enough knowledge to perform the act." Oh! God! Please…

"Yeah" I stared at the ground hoping it would swallow me.

"Are you prepared for the…?" I knew what he was asking.

"Yes, I know she'll most likely bleed. I'm planning to hold my breath just in case."

"That's good. If there is any excessive bleeding call me immediately."

"I will. That's why I decided to stay here at the cottage the first night without taking her to Isle Esme, where I won't have immediate access to medical help."

"Good thinking. And it would have been too exhausting for a human." Carlisle patted my back.

"I know. Her comfort comes first." Carlisle cleared his throat.

"There is er…something else you need to know."

"What's that?" He was blocking his thoughts.

"Edward, the first time you mate you will get the urge to mark her as yours. Usually it's a bite on the neck." Oh shit! I didn't know that.

"I don't want to change Bella just yet. She's not ready."

"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You'll have to make sure you have something else available for you to sink your teeth into when the need overtakes you." My embarrassment was forgotten at the thought of the possibility of hurting Bella.

"I'll try to think of something. May be a pillow?"

"Yes, that should be good. Make a conscious decision to bite it beforehand okay? I know you love her enough to keep your presence of mind even in the throes of pleasure. I ahem… think you already know that from what you have experienced with her." I simply nodded my head. Once again embarrassed by what I had unthinkingly blurted out earlier.

"Edward, I'm glad you experimented that far with Bella, it means you are ready to take the next step. You know what you are up against. If you had waited without doing anything till the wedding night I doubt whether you could have held on to your control. I was very worried about that, but now I'm no longer worried."He grinned at me.

"Thanks dad." I smiled gratefully at Carlisle.

"Oh and one more thing, girls love it when you give oral and you seem to be an expert at it." His laughter rang out as he ran away from me.

"Carlisle!" This was my friend Carlisle and not the father figure. He was just having some fun. We were companions for some time before he met Esme. I was the only one he trusted with everything other than Esme. He came to me when he had problems and never to Jasper or Emmett. Our relationship really was very complex with many layers. Even though, he now treated me as a son, I was still his confidante and friend. So I guess he couldn't resist teasing me.

"I'm off to see Bella." I called out to him as I ran towards my salvation. I heard a loud chuckled and the whispered words. _"Wait till tomorrow."_ And I knew he didn't mean my visit. It was good to see Carlisle loosening up a bit. He'd had to act the role of a responsible parent for the past couple of weeks and I knew he was feeling the stress.

A/N: A big thank you to Dazzleglo for dazzling the chapter as usual. And she got this back to me super fast so that I could post this before I got on a short holiday for the weekend. I didn't want to keep you waiting till I got back on Sunday so I'm posting this early. Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews I received. So what do you think Bella will do once she hears about what Tanya did to Edward?


	30. Chapter 30 The confession

**Chapter 30 **

**The Confession**

**Edward's POV**

As I ran towards Bella's place I was feeling more and more worried. Will she think I betrayed her in some way because another woman had touched me inappropriately? I slowed down a bit. Will she believe that I was unable to stop her because of the unexpectedness of the attack? I was scared; upset, a jumbled mess of emotions, so much so that even Jasper couldn't calm me down before I left. However, this was my Bella, my mate. She would understand; she would take care of me. I ran even faster and finally tapped on Bella's window. She immediately opened it as a very surprised Renee looked on. I jumped in and grabbed hold of Bella hugging her to me desperately. I needed to feel her. I needed to know she was there for me. If I could cry I would have. I felt myself trembling in relief to be in her arms again.

"Edward, love, what are you doing here?" I couldn't speak I was breathless and didn't actually know how to start the explanation.

"I…I need you Bella." I finally managed croak out as I looked into her eyes. Bella gasped in shock and Renee looked on bewildered. I was sure I looked wild.

"What's going on, Edward? Are you hurt?" Bella pulled me down on to the side of the bed and I buried my head in her shoulder nodding my head yes.

"Oh, God!" Bella hugged me tighter to her. Suddenly it was too much for me. I shuddered in revulsion as the memories came back to me.

"It was horrible. I didn't know what to do…please…I need you."

"I'm here for you, Edward. I'll always be there for you no matter what okay? Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I just managed to gulp in a lungful of air when the door to Bella's bedroom burst open with Charlie pointing a gun at us.

"Oh, it's you." He smiled in surprise when he saw me. Then when he saw the look in my eyes his whole demeanour changed.

"What's going on?" Memories of how I'd left Bella ran through his mind and he was furious at me thinking that I was going to do it again.

"No, Charlie, it's not what you think. I'll never ever leave Bella again." I blurted out hoping to calm him.

"Then what happened? You look terrible. Where's your family?" He was worried about them, thinking something might have happened.

"No, no they are all fine…it's me." I mumbled the last part into Bella's neck.

"Edward, look at me, tell me what happened? Do you want Charlie and Renee to go away? Is it something private?" I felt Bella's sweet warm hand touching my face trying to get me to look up at her.

"It's…it's okay…I guess it's good if Charlie knew the situation. She might try to do something tomorrow."

"Who? It's not Victoria, oh, no it's Jane?"

"No, no. No one from Italy." This time I looked meaningfully at Bella.

"Oh, thank god!"

"Who the hell is Victoria and who is Jane?" Charlie looked confused and at the same time wondering what two girls had to do with me. Shit! This was getting out of hand. I had to explain and fast. I had to find the words to tell them what happened to me before Charlie jumped to more conclusions.

**Bella's POV**

"They are old acquaintances of the family. But it's not them. It's Tanya." Edward once again buried his face in my hair. He looked very vulnerable. Was he hurt in some way? I couldn't see any visible wounds and vampires healed fast. I had never seen Edward in such a state. He had always been so strong and in control. This is the first time I saw him needing me to take care of him so desperately. I was getting very worried.

"Edward, love, whatever happened, I'll take care of you, okay? I'll always be there for you. I love you." He nodded into my hair again.

"I just…I just don't know what to do. I felt so helpless, Bella. She…she attacked me from behind. I…I didn't have time to get away, let alone understand what was happening. But Alice, she saved me. Once again she saved me." That was all he got out before a furious pixie jumped in through the bedroom window startling all of us.

"Alice! My goodness! What are you doing coming through the window? You could have got hurt! How did you…"

"I used the rope."

"There's a rope out there?" Charlie glanced at the tree in surprise and sure enough there was a rope hanging there. I'd never seen it before so the pixie must have tied it up just now.

"Yes, that's what we use to get into Bella's room."

"But it's still quite a drop and a long way to swing." Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"You forget we love outdoor stuff." I turned my focus back to Edward. He seemed to have regained some of his equilibrium while the pixie was talking to Charlie. She must have come realising that he needed her again.

"Edward, what did Alice save you from, love?" As Edward once again struggled to form words Alice came to the rescue.

"She grabbed his shirt from behind and tore it off him."

"Holy shit! The woman must be crazy!"

"You can say that again, she's been after Edward for as long as I can remember. Edward always managed to outsmart her and avoid her, because of his ability."

"What ability?"

"The mindreading of course."

"Of course." Charlie was getting more and more confused by the minute. I could tell from the frown on his face.

"He had told her many times that he was not interested in her. But she just wouldn't give up."

"Do you know what Alice did love? She took her own blouse off and put it on me covering me from Tanya's eyes." I gasped and looked at Alice. She'd done that for her brother!

"You did what?" It was Charlie's turn to gasp and Renee was staring at Alice in shock.

"I couldn't let her look at him like that…like a piece of meat."

"Well, that was very nice of you, dear." Renee finally found her voice.

"Alice would do anything for Edward, she wouldn't think twice about giving her life to protect him." I wanted my parents to know on some level how much Alice had truly helped us and how much she loved Edward. Charlie stared at me and I could see the wheels turning in his head, I guess he remembered how she'd come looking for me and then taken me back with her to save Edward from committing suicide. That was the cover story. I could tell he now thought there was much more to that particular tale.

"She…she really saved me love, if she had arrived a moment too late…I don't know what Tanya would have done to me." It was evident from Edward's look that he really had been in trouble. Tanya must have been very fast to outsmart Edward like that.

"I was very distracted thinking about the wedding. We were on our way back after hunting…er…hunting for wild flowers."

"My God, in the middle of the night?" Renee looked at them like they were crazy.

"Remember, we only had tonight to get the last minute stuff done. Luckily we were already on our way back when she ambushed me." Edward shuddered at some thought that past his mind.

"This time the bitch went too far!"

"Alice, mind your language," came a voice from below the window.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, let's see when the groom and the chief organiser both disappeared, we all got a bit worried."

"Shall I open the door for you? Or would you prefer to come in the old fashioned way." Charlie chuckled looking down at Carlisle, then waving to him and going over to my door intending to go down to the front door when Carlisle burst in through the window.

"I was just…oh never mind." Charlie threw up his hands in defeat.

"This old man still knows how to swing." Carlisle told no one in particular.

"I can see that you take after your children." A rare teasing grin graced Charlie's face.

"So where were we… oh, so the girl took your shirt off." It was clear that Charlie didn't understand the depth of Edward's feelings. To a person with Victorian morals it was a huge deal. I knew this from Edward's behaviour.

"Bella, she…she touched me…" This time Edward looked like he was about to cry. Heck, I wanted to cry just seeing him like this, but I needed to be strong for him.

"Love it's okay, I understand…"

"No you don't understand…she touched me there…and I had no warning…I was not able to stop her…I…I…I'm so sorry…so sorry…please…please…forgive me." With those words Edward's whole body started shaking. He was sobbing. Oh! God! He thought it was his fault that he didn't see her coming.

"Edward, listen to me." I tilted his chin up to look into my eyes "It was not your fault. There is nothing to forgive."

"It…it made me feel so helpless…so dirty…" I now understood the depth of his emotions and the damage she had done to this pure innocent creature, my mate.

"I'm going to kill that vampire. My god! Mark my words I'll wring her neck." I heard a low chuckle.

"Rosalie offered to do that already. Her words were that she'd take her head off." Carlisle informed me.

"Well, I'll make sure I properly thank Rosalie."

"Edward, it was not your fault my boy. Some women are very aggressive like that. Hell, I've been grabbed before at bars during my hay day." Edward finally looked up at Charlie with huge eyes. I could tell he was surprised that Charlie tolerated such things.

"You should try and forget about it kid. It's your wedding tomorrow. It's going to be the most special day of your life. We'll all be there for you and we won't let that girl ruin your wedding." He looked at Edward and me both and in a rare show of affection reached out and hugged us. I saw him kiss a very surprised Edward on his forehead before doing the same to me.

"You are my son now; I won't let anything happen to you." Suddenly, Edward let go of me and hugged Charlie tightly. I saw Charlie hug him back and awkwardly tapping Edward's back trying to comfort him. He even ran a hand through Edward's messy hair. It was then that I realized that my father loved Edward. It was all that I'd ever wanted for them.

"Thank you Charlie, that means a lot to me." He then turned to me hugging me to his side. It was nearly twelve and he'd have to leave me soon. I remembered that Tanya was still at the house. I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Edward, I think you should spend the night at the reservation. I could call Seth and Jake to come pick you up. I don't like the thought of Tanya getting to you again."

"She's right son, it might be a good idea to stay with them. Those guys will be able to protect you properly. I'd say have Emmett and Jasper go too, but I'm sure they have enough to handle at the house." Charlie didn't know how right he was on that front.

"Will the Quileutes' be willing to take me in on such short notice? It's nearly 11:00PM."

"I'm sure they won't mind. Here, let me call Billy and explain the situation." Charlie rose up and sauntered downstairs. I was glad he volunteered to make the call. I was too agitated to make much sense.

"I still smell of her Bella, I want to change my clothes. Can I use your shower to take a wash?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Charlie came up again looking very thoughtful while Edward was still in the bathroom.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom. He wanted to wash Tanya's stench off him."

"He looked very upset. I can't understand why he would be feeling like this…I mean I have seen rape victims and such…he was behaving like one of them. Did something more happen?"

"Charlie, Edward is a virgin, of course he's upset." I burst out, unable to understand why my father thought what happened was not such a big deal. "Please tell me that because he is a male that you're not discriminating." I couldn't contain my ire at that possibility.

"No, not at all. It's that he handles everything so well just like a mature adult. I never thought…something like this could affect him so deeply. I need to understand fully."

"Charlie, he has ingrained Victorian morals that his birth father instilled in him. To him being stripped of his shirt by force and touched on his genitals is a big deal." Carlisle tried to explain.

"She took his trousers off too?" Charlie's eyes grew huge.

"No, no. Edward would have been able to stop her; she was only able to strip his shirt because she took him by surprise. My son is much stronger than her and could have easily got away before she caused any serious harm. It's just to be touched in that manner…an unwanted touch, is what has him so upset."

"But…but…" Charlie looked very thoughtful again.

"I guess I never thought he was as innocent as he claimed. My God with his looks, he could have had any girl he wanted. I was surprised when he started going out with Bella. I know my girl is special, but I thought he must have had shorts flings before he met her."

"He never showed any interest in any of the girls he met. He was waiting for the right girl, the love of his life." Carlisle looked at me smiling. "And he found her, here, in Forks."

"And that bitch molested my brother. She knew how much he valued his modesty and how shy he was. He's nothing like Em or Jazz who'd strip and go skinny dipping at a moments' notice with an audience." Alice added.

"I think I'm beginning to get the picture. Do you want to file assault charges against her?" Charlie asked. Alice's eyes glazed over and she shook her head.

"I don't think Edward would want that with the wedding coming up. Anyway, Tanya will be getting hammered by her father by now." She must have heard Edward's decision on it. He would have been able to hear everything that is said in this room with his vampire ears.

"I'll go ask him just to be sure." Alice walked out of the room.

"Did that little girl really take her blouse off to cover her brother's chest?" Renee asked, I could tell she was still trying to come to terms with what happened.

"She sure did. She'd practically give her life to save his." Carlisle smiled.

"That's the second time that was said this evening. I'm very impressed at how you've brought up these kids Carlisle. I have never seen a family with such close ties with each other. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm very glad that my daughter will be a part of your family from tomorrow."

"She's already family to us." Carlisle said after putting his arm around my shoulders.

We heard a scraping noise from outside and Jake and Seth jumped in through my window. Charlie raised his hands in defeat once again.

"I give up. Why did I ever bother to install a front door? I should've put one up here instead!"

"Well, not everyone is as skilled as we are Charlie." Jake grinned at him.

"Yeah, Charlie, we're just born climbers, like wolves." Seth added and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Seth, I think you've been listening to your old man's stories too much." Charlie stated with a laugh.

Alice came back into the room grinning at the wolves. It was then that I remembered that Edward needed new clothes.

"Alice, did you bring something for him to wear?"

"Of course I did. Give me a second I'll get it." With that she jumped out the window.

"Oh! For heaven's sake!" Charlie ran to the window, but Alice was already at the car. I saw the exact moment he decided to really give up trying to stop people from breaking their neck while entering my room through my window.

"You know, Renee, we should probably just put a doormat here so they don't drag in the dirt." Charlie said. Now, why didn't I think of that? Jake and Seth laughed while I could see Carlisle trying to hold back the laughter, but he couldn't hold his smile back.

Alice once again flew in through the window and rushed over to the bathroom. A little while later, both Alice and Edward came back into the room, and Edward immediately pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly to his body. I could smell my strawberry shampoo on him.

"Thank you Jake and Seth for agreeing to give me a place to stay tonight." Edward said somewhat sheepishly. He knew that I was sending him to the reservation because I feared Tanya would try to hurt him. And he didn't put up a fight. That itself told me how he hated to go back to a place where Tanya might have a chance to have a go at him again.

"Edward, Leah's putting the last minute touches to the Bridesmaid's dresses. I've also made Jake's dress." She gave him a meaningful look. And for a moment Jake looked shocked then his usual cocky grin returned.

"Thanks, shorty." He told Alice who grimaced at him and then he did the unthinkable and hugged her. "And don't worry; we'll take good care of your brother. Maybe we'll indoctrinate him into the tribe." He grinned.

"We can give him a tattoo like we all have." Seth chimed in and I had to laugh at the look of shock on Edward's face. "We know you're dying to be a wolfman dude."

"Hey, no marking my husband…to be." That's my job tomorrow night. I could see Edward smile at my slip of the tongue.

"Okay, okay, we won't make him a wolf, maybe then we'll just tell some embarassing Bella stories instead. I have a great mud pie one." Jake grinned devilishly at me. Charlie, Renee and Carlisle were laughing at them.

"No not that story." I groaned.

"I think I'd like to hear that one and the others." Edward said with a smile and I was glad to see him smile again even if it was only for a brief moment.

"Okay, okay, enough about turning Edward into a wolf." Alice huffed and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Edward, I've also included the men's suits. Could you double check whether everything is in order and make any adjustments for Jacob. I hope you didn't eat too much at the rehearsal dinner Jacob. Guess even you can't have grown much in one day." The pixie speculated.

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Seth announced.

"Thanks for everything, Charlie, Renee…" Edward very uncharacteristically hugged them both and then embraced me in a passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow love." I could see his reluctance to leave me.

"Wait. I've got something for you. It was meant as a wedding present, but you should have it now." I gave Edward the framed photograph of us in the meadow the day he proposed. I'd got the still from the naughty video we'd mistakenly made. Pasted in the back was a lock of my hair along with his braided together. Alice had managed to snap it off while he'd been busy kissing me a few days ago.

"Thank you love." Edward stared at it with glittering eyes. Then suddenly he sniffed it and turned over the frame. When he found the locks of hair his crooked smile spread across his face.

"When did you manage to chop off a piece of my hair?"

"Alice helped while I distracted you." He laughed out loud at this. This made me feel so much better. The sound of his laughter at this moment was so precious to me.

"Thanks, I'll treasure this for an eternity." I knew he meant is literally. Charlie and Renee gathered around to look at the photo.

"It's from the day Edward proposed to me. This was right after my acceptance."

"Such a beautiful place. Is it close by?" Renee inquired.

"Yes. It's a beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest. Edward took me there on a picnic."

"Wow, how romantic." Renee sighed with a happy smile on her face.

"We've got a video of the proposal, if you want to see you I can show it to you." The pixie chimed in as both Edward and I glared at her.

"Oh, we'd love to." Renee said and I saw Alice mutter something to Edward. He finally smiled at her. Guess they'd only see the edited version.

"Wait till be come back from the honeymoon. I want to be there when you see it." I didn't trust Emmett or Jasper. They could create more mischief. So it was best to be there when the video got shown. I had thought Edward had it. How had the pixie got it? Guess there are no secrets in the Cullen household.

"Sure, honey. I'll be coming this way again after the tour. So I can see it at that time." Renee responded.

"We'd better get going then. We've all got to have our beauty sleep. We don't want to look like the walking dead tomorrow." Jake winked and laughed.

Edward reluctantly let go of me. "I've got to go. Don't forget I'll be the one standing at the alter tomorrow."

"And I'll be the one in white." I smiled at him. He planted another kiss on my lips and jumped out the window.

"We'll also be off. We've still have to arrange those wild flowers." Alice jumped out next followed closely by Carlisle. All of them pretended to hold the rope for a minute, but I wasn't that sure whether they managed to deceive Charlie.

"Don't try the rope without us Charlie." The pixie's warning floated up through the window.

"I'll show you how to use it once we get back from the honeymoon." Edward called out.

"Thanks kiddo. Now take care of yourself. I'm handing over my little girl to you tomorrow." Charlie responded with a wave.

After everyone left I fell into my bed with a sigh.

"Well, you know with their family there is never a dull moment. I'm still very upset over what that woman did to Edward. I'd love to arrest and toss her into a cell." Charlie groused. I knew it was because he hated that someone had broken the law and was getting away with it.

"I know dad, and I'm sure they appreciate you wanting to take her in, but think of the scandal it would create."

"I would never want to create trouble. Now, I think you need to get some rest. Goodnight Bells." Charlie kissed me on the forehead and left. My mom hugged me tight and then got into bed.

I was too excited to sleep. It was then that I saw the sleeping pills on my bedside table with a note from Alice.

"Take these. I want you well rested for tomorrow. Don't worry; we'll take care of everything." I smiled. I simply loved the pixie. She thought of everything. I was sure the wedding will go smoothly with her planning it. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to dawn.

**A/N:** I've written a short chapter on Edward's wedding present to Bella as a donation for the 'Stories for Animals' cause. You can find the details in their website: storiesforanimals dot blogspot dot sg / .

Thank you very much for the lovely reviews I received. And a big thank you to my beta Dazzleglo.


	31. Chapter 31 Wolfing it up

**Chapter 31 **

**Wolfing it Up**

**Note: If you read the last chapter right after I posted it, please go back and re-read as this chapter won't make sense otherwise. I had uploaded the wrong version.**

**Edward's POV**

After jumping out the window I had to smile at Seth and Jake's thoughts, they were happy I was actually coming to the reservation. I really never thought that would ever be the case with our family and the tribe, but I guess helping them out really made a difference and now they were returning the favor. I'd only been there to treat Jacob and on that nerve wreaking fishing trip I had with Charlie.

"So Edward, what do you want to do tonight?" Seth asked.

"Well, I know you guys need to get some sleep. Bella will be upset if one of her bridesmaids falls asleep during the ceremony."

"Yeah, Jake, I can see you passing out and snoring like a beast right in the middle of the vows." Seth said.

"I don't snore!"

"Do too and it's otherworldly, like an alien life form or something. We don't want to get Bells all riled up at you again."

"Hey, I thought I was scary? I am a vampire, you know."

"Dude, Bella's way scarier than you or Jasper. She rates right up there with Alice." Jake laughed. "Although, I think she could even beat her." I had to smile at that, I loved my sister Alice, but I couldn't be prouder that they thought my mate was scary. It was clear that they both respected Bella which made me happy.

We just crossed over the line into La Push and heard a growl before a giant wolf jumped out at us.

"For heaven's sakes Paul, what's wrong with you? Making all that noise and jumping out at us." Jake asked. I knew Paul didn't like us and he was a very volatile personality which now that I think about it is probably why he has such problems controlling his phasing. It also explains why Seth and Jake don't have that problem as they're much more laid back and relaxed.

"You need to transform so we can talk, we're not changing." Seth huffed and thought to me, _sorry Edward, Paul is a little annoying, okay a lot annoying. I think he wants to be in charge and resents Jake for his heritage and giving it to Sam._ It really was a lot more than that; it was just the way he was.

"So, are you two going to protect me from the big bad wolf?" I grinned and they laughed.

Seth elbowed me and thought, _good one man_. Yeah, Em would be proud of me. I'll have to tell him. He would have liked it more if it had been a bear though.

Paul transformed right in front of us and didn't even bother with clothes which was a little uncomfortable. I didn't mind nudity, per se, when it was Bella, but this was too much.

"Ah come on put some shorts on, no one needs or wants to see that." Jake said. Paul huffed and pulled on a pair of shorts grumbling the whole time.

"What the hell Jake, Seth? What is HE doing on our land? Vampires don't belong here, go home bloodsucker." Paul was seething. I looked down at me feet as I didn't really want to say anything that would piss him off, but I didn't want to go home and I couldn't go to Bella's.

"Listen up PAUL. Do not call him a bloodsucker!" I looked up surprised that Jake said that. "He took care of me which I was hurt. He is going to be staying at my place and this doesn't concern you."

"It concerns ME, everything concerns me." _Well if that weren't the truth,_ Jake thought.

"No it doesn't, but it was Bella who wanted us to keep an eye on him tonight." Jake stated.

"Yeah, she was afraid he'd get cold feet." Seth grinned.

Paul rolled his eyes and said, "He's dead, of course his feet are cold."

"Well Bella thinks they're warm, her feet are a lot colder than mine." I couldn't help jumping into the fray with Jake and Seth.

"You know what, do whatever you want, I can't deal with you crazies. I have to get back on patrol." Paul whipped his shorts off, transformed and ran off.

We continued on to Jake's house and entered. Billy was sitting there watching TV and immediately turned it off and rolled his chair over to me.

"Edward, I'd like to say that I'm glad you're here, but the circumstances for you to visit aren't ideal." Billy firmly stated and he was actually okay with me being here, it was just he didn't like what the Chief told him on the phone about Tanya.

"Thank you for having me. I really appreciate you taking me in and hope I'm not putting you out."

"Don't be silly son, you are practically family to us now after all you've done for us."

"Okay, come on, we gotta go. You coming dad?"

"Where are we going? I thought we were staying here?" I was confused.

"Nope, we're going to your bachelor bonfire. I texted the guys' before we left Bella's and everything is set up. We know you're dying for that tattoo." Seth smirked.

"No more bachelor parties the last one didn't end well and Bella said no marking me." That was the understatement of the century and I wanted Bella to be the one marking me.

"Don't worry about it Edward. It's really just the whole tribe sitting around telling stories. We have some great ones about Bella, and Charlie too." Billy said. I guess it would be okay. I still sent a text over to Bella informing of our plans. Hopefully she was still awake. I got a text back immediately with a smiley face, with _'don't drink too much.' _written underneath.

"Okay and I'd really like to hear the stories. Jake's promised to tell the mud pie one." I smiled.

"Yup, that's a good one. Let's head over." Billy smirked.

We left the house and walked to the beach. Arriving in a few minutes, there was a large fire that was surrounded by a bunch of logs. It seemed like everyone was here and the guys were cooking hot dogs on sticks.

"Hey Edward, glad you're here. We're getting a midnight snack!" Brady and Colin were excited to have an extra meal.

"Thanks. Is there any place in particular I should sit?" I didn't want to be presumptuous and possibly take the wrong seat.

"Nah man, just pull up a rock or log anywhere. No assigned seating here, but slight hint, no one sits next to Paul if he comes." Jared stated.

I took a seat and a few other people came, including Leah. I felt somewhat relieved. She still had some sewing in her hand and I realized it was some last minute adjustments for Jake's suit. I offered to help but she waved me off saying everything was under control.

"Okay, now that is everyone is here, let's get this party started." Seth enthusiastically yelled. "Jake you're up, mud pie story." I grinned, this was going to be interesting.

"So it was summer, I was five. It had been raining for days, but that day the sun came out and Charlie had come over to go fishing and Bells was staying with us for the day. There were huge puddles everywhere. There was one in particular that was on an incline and as we walked up she slipped, but I caught her. We sat around making the pies and then decided to see what the other puddles had to offer, so went further up. Well it was a combination of things. Her foot slipped, arms waved in the air, one arm hit me in the chest grabbing my shirt and she pulled me into the puddle with her. We went in face first." I was laughing, it sounded so like Bella. "Now if you hear her tell the story, the sun blinded her causing her to slip and I pushed us into it. She has a little trouble with the facts as it happened. Also, since we were already dirty, we had a pie throwing contest, at one another." Jake finished laughing like crazy.

"I recall your mother not being too happy with either of you. As you stood on the porch, covered from head to toe with only the whites of your eyes showing, she opened the door and screamed, thinking you were some wild animals." Billy added. I could tell that the guys had heard this story a million time but they still cracked out laughing.

"So what else happened?"

"That was pretty much it, but the next one is good too." Seth excitedly stated.

"Hey, what's going on here?" We all turned to look at the voice to see that it was attached to Emmett who had Jasper right behind him as they broke through the tree line.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Well…um…" Jasper was having trouble talking. "We were out for a run?"

"Why would Alice let you do that?" I had to know.

"Okay, okay, you dragged it out of me, we snuck out. The 'general' was in rare form and we needed a break."

"Un huh." I eyed them suspiciously.

Just then my phone beeped.

"_Edward, just play along. Tanya's on her way to the reservation. I decided you needed back up even with the wolves there. I really don't want something to happen to you again. I told Esme about it and she thought we should get the guys over there under the guise of an escape from my clutches. I've got help over here with the Denali's so I'm getting the last minute stuff done. They don't know about any of it. Only Esme knows what's going on. I want to see how much I can guilt trip Jasper after this one. May be I can have a second honeymoon with him while you are on yours. Just sms or make a decision if you need my help. Oh, and help Leah adjust the final measurements on Jake's suit. He might have a bigger belly after tonight's feast."_ I couldn't help grinning at how the little pixie had manipulated everyone into doing all this. I knew she was doing this for me to make sure nothing happens tonight.

I thought Alice meant Jasper and Em when she meant the guys so I was astonished to see Carlisle walking out from the tree line.

"Boys we're in the clear, no one is following us. Let's make sure all is well." _I had to come son. I'm very worried that Tanya might pull something. I don't want any of the wolves to get hurt. If something happens I needed to be here to take care of things so Alice sent me. Oh by the way Emmett and Jasper don't know of the plan. They think we are sneaking out behind Alice's back_. The pixie sure had this game plan nailed right down so that the Denali's didn't know what was actually happening.

"Dr. Fang! Come over, grab a log. We're telling Bella stories." Seth was up greeting everyone.

"What's this; you're having a party without ME!" Em asked grabbing his heart feigning hurt. He was up to his usual dramatics.

"Nah, just having a little tribal bachelor party for Edward." Seth informed them. "In fact, I think your new nickname should be 'Little Doc Fang' or 'Doc Fang Junior,' oh wait 'The Next Big Fang.' He laughed at his own nicknames and everyone was giggling.

"I think that belongs to dad, he is the Chief Fang of Forks after all." I laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, you're making jokes? Who are you, and what have you done with Edward?" Em asked.

"Seriously, your brother is funny dude, that's like the fourth one. He's like the life of the party." Seth volunteered.

"Ah man, I've been replaced, but so happy to see you breaking out and having a good time." Em came over plopping down next to me and throwing his arm around me. He then thought to me, _glad to see you're feeling better; I was really worried about you_. I knew under his happy veneer lay a heart of gold.

"Okay, so what's the next story? And how many did we miss?"

"Only one and Edward can tell you that one later. Billy's got the fishing story next." Leah said with a smile.

"Okay, so Charlie and Bells came up to fish with me. It was Bella's first time and she was trying so hard to do some things that Charlie liked. Little did she realize that it didn't matter to Charlie what they did as long as they were doing it together. He'd been just as happy going for ice cream, but he was very excited that she wanted to learn how to fish and asked him to teach her. It was a nice overcast day and we went out onto the water. Charlie was showing her how to bait the hook. We should've known right then and there to turn back to the shore. When he put the worm on the hook she screamed and cried that he murdered the worm, that it had feelings and that it hurt him. We tried to explain things, but it didn't work so we just used the lures. Well Bella hooked something and it was big. Charlie helped her to reel it in, but her foot slipped on some water on the bottom of the boat, bumped into Charlie and he went overboard." Poor Charlie. I was lucky enough to enjoy the story first hand because of the visuals playing in Billy's mind.

"I went to help him back in the boat, but Bella had the huge fish reeled in and it was flopping around on the line and then she screamed jumping back away from the fish. In doing so, she rocked the boat and I joined Charlie in the water. She leaned over the edge with a tremendous smile and said 'did you see the big fish I caught all by myself and what are you doing swimming, I thought we were fishing.'"

"Dad, you're forgetting that when mom saw you two come back to the house she burst out laughing, and Bella told her how they went swimming and wouldn't let her. It was really too bad I was sick and couldn't go with you guys." Jake added.

Everyone was laughing really hard at this.

Carlisle came over and put his arm around me and said, "you know son, your lady is quite special. And, this is a lot of fun, glad we snuck out."

"I know and I'm glad you came too." I really was, this felt so special. I was getting to know the guys better. I'd also be able to hold these human memories for her so that she won't lose them after the change.

"_Listen out, I think something is happening. Tanya's future went blank. I'll come as fast as I can." _The pixie texted me again.

A few more stories were told and although I listened very carefully for Tanya's mental voice I couldn't hear anything. When the fire started dying down, Carlisle told the guys that they really needed to be going and just as they stood a flash appeared. It was the pixie, she pretended to be very annoyed.

"There you are. Where have you been all this time? Here? You need to get back to the house, now. I've got things to do." She stood there hands on hips tapping her foot.

"Save me, Save me, the witch wants to eat me." Em yelled as he ran behind Seth.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You are seriously a loon Em, and I'm not a witch, just an awesomely psychic vamp."

I decided it was time I played along with the game and added something.

"Alice, please don't be upset, we had a really nice time, it was just us guys." I smiled at her and the pixie gave me her heart warming smile. She really could act. I also noticed that Jasper was working on her emotions. Poor Jasper, he really doesn't know how crafty Alice could be.

Just then a Sam rushed in through the trees in human form. He's just changed. I cringed at his thoughts.

"Guys, we have a situation down by the river. I really don't know how to say this but I guess there is nothing to it. Edward, I think your cousin is er…screwing Paul."

Everyone around the fire gasped in shock.

"Well, that ought to keep her occupied for a while. Let's go Edward, I can finally take you home safely. Make sure she remains here in the reservation." Alice laughed out loud.

"Oh my God!" Billy had his head in his hands I'd forgotten all about the others who were present. I was just so relieved that Tanya found someone else to satisfy her needs.

"I guess that can be arraigned. We'll make sure she stays with Paul. He's in human form so he can't hear our thoughts. We'll set up a guard around them. At least Edward will be safe then." Sam chuckled shaking his head. I guess everyone knew what happened. Rather than being embarrassed I felt grateful for the support.

"Thanks. It's such a relief to know I can now concentrate on what needs to be done for the wedding without having to worry about her jumping me at every opportunity." I chuckled.

"Let's go. There is so much to get done tonight." The pixie pulled my hand and the rest of my family followed us. I wondered what Alice and Rose were going to do to my brothers as punishment. They sure were going to get some.

**A/N:** I'll be on vacation for the next three weeks starting next week. I'm currently in the middle of writing "A taste of innocence" and this story "Preparing for the wedding". I would only have time to update one story during my time away since it's going to be hectic. So I decided to select the story that gets the most reviews as the one that I'll update during my time away as I believe that's the one most people would want to read with continuity. I always want to present a good chapter and just not something written in a hurry, that is why I've taken this decision. I'll let you know which story I'll be updating while I'm away next week with the next chapter which will be the last before my vacation.

Thank you Dazzleglo for the great work you did for this chapter. I've been extremely busy and didn't want to miss a posting. Please do review and let me know what you think is happening with Tanya and Paul lol!


	32. Chapter 32 The wedding present-Outtake

**A/N: Hi, I've been having a bit of writers' block with this story for the past month so I haven't been able to write anything for it. I really love it and will get back to it as soon as possible. I guess I'm finding it harder to write because I want the special wedding chapters to be perfect in my mind. Meanwhile I know how hard it is to wait for a story to upload so here is a little outtake I wrote as a donation for the 'Stories for animals' an animal welfare project last year. It is all about Bella's wedding present from Edward. Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews I've been receiving and I hope I can upload a new chapter soon.**

Title: "The wedding present" – An outtake from my story "Preparing for the wedding" written for "Stories for animals"

**Edward's POV**

"_Yelp, yelp, yelp"_

The continuous barking was driving me crazy. There were only a very few days to our wedding, and I'd managed to sneak into Bella's room again. Renee was due to arrive next week, and I wouldn't be able to spend anymore nights with Bella after that till the wedding, since Renee will be sharing her room.

I tried very hard to tune out the sound of the barking, and sang Bella's lullaby softly in her ear. She was restless today, tossing and turning. I wondered whether she could hear the barking as well. We'd left the window open since it was a warm day. Maybe I should close it. Bella had soundproofed her room so that supernatural creatures like me couldn't hear her sleep talking. I smiled as I remembered how hard it had been for me to win her love back after our return from Volterra. She had basically shut me out. I have only very recently been allowed back into her room. I will never take Bella's love for granted again.

"Edward…" Sleepy brown eyes squinted at me.

"Yes, love?" I lovingly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"What's that noise?" Oh, she could hear it as well. Human ears must be more sensitive than I thought.

"It's from the vet's downtown. A dog is giving birth." I knew the details from the thoughts of the vet.

"Oh, wow! Can we go and see?" Bella suddenly sat up beaming at me.

"Yes we can. Are you sure you are not sleepy? It's still 2:00am." I was never going to refuse anything Bella asked of me. I was done making decisions for her. The last time I tried, it nearly killed us both. Bella would know whether her human body could stand a few sleepless hours. Who was I to question her? I only gave her the facts about time and sleep so that she could make her decision.

"Not if I can see an actual live birth!" Her smile grew wider. I loved her smile.

"You'd better hurry. She's already delivered the first pup."

She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, asking me to select something for her to wear. I loved doing this. I quickly got her a hoodie and a pair of jeans. My favourite part was selecting her underwear. I went for blue lace. Don't blame me; I loved seeing her in them, and I wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Lace, Edward? Okay fine. Now dress me."

"Really?" I was very surprised. She had never asked me to dress her before. I'd of course helped her dress on occasion. Well, mostly when we were about to get caught and were in a rush to put our clothes back on.

"Yes really. And hurry."

I really didn't want to hurry; I wanted to take my time savouring every inch of her delectable body. But I knew that now was not the time for it. I'll have to try to persuade Bella to let me dress her when I can really take my time to enjoy it. I quickly pulled off her night dress. Yes, she had started wearing sexy nightdresses to bed. Blame Alice, or rather thank her because, most of them were semi-transparent. What? I had to have something to keep me entertained during the long nights while she slept. And I was her fiancé. Modern day fiancés were allowed to stare at their naked fiancées. Well, that's what I kept telling myself. Bella had assured me that it was alright. Yes, I did ask permission when I realised how transparent the nightdresses were. She looked stunning as always and I loathed covering her up again. I greedily ran my eyes over her naked body.

"Edward!" Bella's voice reminded me that I was in the middle of dressing her.

"Sorry," I sheepishly responded and quickly put the lace on her. Wow! That looked even more enticing. Hidden mysteries always turned me on. Mmm… Edward junior was very excited.

"Get a grip Edward! I'll let you dress me again sometime later. Now just put the clothes on me quickly and take me to the vets."

"Really?" I grinned widely raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, really, now get on with it," she smiled at me.

Oh, she knew very well what she was doing to me. I had turned into a perpetually horny teenage vampire. I had no control when it came to Bella. We had not made love yet, since we were waiting for the wedding. But we had been exploring and it had been the best few weeks of my existence. I never thought intimacy could be this pleasurable or I wouldn't have ever held out on Bella.

I finally managed to dress her, and jumped out of the window with her on my back running towards the veterinary surgery.

We rang the bell and were told to enter. I hesitantly moved in behind Bella. I had never had the urge to drink from a dog or a pet of any kind, but I was careful because I could smell the blood.

The woman tending to the terrier who was delivering the puppies turned to greet Bella.

"Hi Bells, it's so good to see you. This must be Edward. I'm sorry my hands are dirty." She apologised for not offering her hand to me. I was glad for it because I didn't want to explain my cold hands to her.

"Hi Sandy. Yes, this is Edward. We heard a noise in here and thought to come and see whether we could help you."

"I could sure use another pair of hands or two," Sandy grinned offering Bella some gloves and aprons.

"Please clean up through there." Once we cleaned up and put on the gloves and aprons we came back to Sandy.

"I think she is finding it difficult to breathe. Can you hold this oxygen mask for her?" I quickly held the mask, terrified that the dog will get scared when she smells me. To my surprise she just licked my hand. I had never felt the affection of an animal, and was very surprised at how much I liked it. Animals were my prey so I rarely shared any bonding experience with them.

"There you go. I think we are almost done. Now I have to try to stop the bleeding."

I looked in amazement at the tiny little puppy now wriggling in Bella's hand. How had such a tiny creature managed to survive inside this small dog? How will it adapt to being out in the open environment? I saw tears in Bella's chocolate brown orbs as she met my glance and I at once understood that she was as amazed as I was at the miracle of birth.

Suddenly, I heard frantic thoughts about how difficult it was to breathe and the unbearable pain. I looked directly at the teary eyes of the dog, who was now struggling to breathe.

"Oh, my God! We are losing her. She's bleeding too heavily." Sandy sounded desperate as well. Shit!

Pleading chocolate brown eyes, this time belonging to the small brown dog looked at me as if I was her only hope. My medical training kicked in.

"Can't we operate on her to stop the bleeding?"I asked Sandy.

"I don't have the equipment here and I'm not very sure how to perform this surgery on an animal so small." It was then that I noticed that the little dog was actually a mixed breed terrier and was smaller than the ones described in books.

"Who is the owner?"

"She doesn't have an owner. She's just a stray who hangs around here. I took pity in her situation and decided to help her with the delivery." The small dog was now panting moaning softly. She once again licked my hand.

"That was very kind of you Sandy. Would you mind if we take her to my father? He's a surgeon and we have some surgical equipment at home we might be able to use to do the surgery." I knew Carlisle had a veterinary degree in addition to his medical degrees and I was hoping he could do the surgery. I had my medical degrees to fall back on if he needed my help.

"Sure. I just hope you can save her. She really deserves a chance to start a new life with her two puppies. I'll have to find someone to take her in." Sandy said thoughtfully.

"Edward, can we adopt her and the puppies?"I don't know why I was taken by surprise at Bella's request. I stared at her, trying to think of a way to remind her that animals were our prey.

"Bella…I…"shit, now two pairs of pleading puppy dog chocolate brown eyes were staring at me; one human and the other an actual dog. How can I say no?

"Please, Edward…" there was that magical word. I was lost.

"Er…"

"You said you wanted to get me a wedding present…well this is what I want. You told me I could have anything I want. I promise to take care of them. I know…it's a bit tricky with your family…but…I can still look after them. Please let me adopt Brownie and her puppies."

"You named her?" She looked like Brownie I guess. She was the exact colour of the treat that Bella loved so much.

"Okay love, you can have Brownie and her family. I was only worried about the newborn years…"I looked at her meaningfully.

"Oh…" I couldn't bear to see her face crumple when she remembered what she was going to be like after the change.

"But I'll take care of them for you during that time. I think Alice and Esme will love to help. Alice had always wanted a pet," I chuckled when I remembered the arguments we had had with her when she'd wanted to adopt a pet Jaguar.

"Thank you, Edward, I love you so much…" Bella launched herself at me kissing me breathless. I laughed out loud.

I heard a low bark and looked into Brownie's eyes. She had managed to raise her head to look at us. She was so happy even in the middle of her agonising pain, and the look of unconditional love she gave both of us was astonishing. I hadn't really read the minds of animals that much because their thoughts were scattered and not that powerful. I rarely heard them over the human chatter. But Brownie's gratitude was straight from her heart. I was surprised at the way she understood we were going to take care of her. She moaned once again dropping her head back in pain.

"Are you ready to go home with us, Brownie?" I couldn't resist stroking the little dog's head hoping to comfort her in her pain. She whined pitifully.

"We'll take the puppies with us too. Do you have special feeding bottles for them?" Bella asked. I watched as she purchased all the basic items needed for Brownie and her puppies as fast as she could. When we got out of the surgery Alice was waiting for us in my Volvo. Sandy waved to us as we quickly rushed home to take care of Brownie.

Carlisle had already set up the operating theatre which was housed in our basement. We quickly took X-rays and a scan to determine what was wrong.

"Where is the pain Brownie? Please tell me?" I stroked the struggling mother's head looking deeply into her eyes. I was surprised at how expressive and intelligent they were. I was gambling on the fact that Brownie would let us know where the problem was so that we didn't make too much of a mess on the surgery.

"Edward, I don't think she can understand you. I've got to put her under now. She's bleeding too much."

"I can read her mind Carlisle. She's very intelligent. Wait, she's thinking something."

"Is it here?" I touched several places in her abdomen. And she barked and moaned when I touched a particular spot thinking how painful it was. There was also trust in her eyes. She was hoping I'd cure her. I was speechless when she once again licked my fingers then gave Carlisle a meaningful look as if to say she was ready. Carlisle was clearly taken back by this display of intelligence.

"Edward, I think you are right. She really is an extraordinary animal. I hope we can save her."

"You can. Go on do the surgery. I'm going to help Bella with the puppies," the pixie shouted from the side of the cot that she was using to put the puppies in.

"Good luck, Brownie." Bella came near us and kissed the top of Brownie's head and got licked in the face. Carlisle injected the anaesthesia and we got to work on the spot Brownie had pointed out. The scans also helped. We managed to patch up the vessels that were torn and stop the bleeding. I suppose Brownie was really lucky as we were able to perform the delicate operation with a precision which a human doctor would have never been able to achieve.

While Brownie recovered from the anaesthesia, I went over to have a look at the puppies. They were both doing well.

"Have you named them, love?" I cuddled the snowy white one in my hands while watching Bella feed the dark chocolate brown one. I was instantly in love with the little creature when it opened its tiny mouth and started sucking on my little finger.

"Yes I have. You are holding Fluffy and this is Fudge."

"The names suit them." Why was Bella naming the dogs after human food? I wasn't going to ask her. I knew Bella loved Chocolate Brownies and Dark Chocolate Fudge. Although, I couldn't think of a food item named 'fluffy'.

"Would you like to feed Fluffy, Edward?"

"Sure." I nodded my head. I watched in amazement as Fluffy drank the milk with a lot of enthusiasm. Guess he was very hungry after the delivery. He must have had to work hard to come into this world. Fluffy cuddled closer to my chest. He didn't seem to be scared of me. I watched as Bella fed Fudge as Alice looked on.

The pixie was beaming thinking about all the clothes she could dress them in.

"No way, Alice!" I stared at her in dismay. When I adopted the pets I never thought she'd want to dress them too.

"What's she thinking, Edward?"

"She's thinking about how she's going to dress them." I ignored the pouting pixie.

"Alice! Let them decide. If the dogs think they want to wear clothes then they can." Bella's answer surprised Alice.

"You want me to do what the dogs want? How do we know what they want?" Bella had a huge grin on her face as she pointed to me.

"Oh, no! I'm not getting involved in doggie fashion." I had had enough of human fashions as it was. I had been dragged off to design school in Paris by Alice some time back. And she'd already made me help with the bridesmaid dresses and the clothing for the rest of the wedding party. I refuse to make dresses for the dogs as well.

"Edward, you know what they are thinking. If they feel uncomfortable in clothes you can tell us. And if they like something you can tell as well."

"Oh, I forgot. Wow! This is going to be epic! Wonder whether Pierre…" I stopped listening at that point; desperately trying to preserve whatever mental equilibrium I had left. Alice was clapping her hands and giggling like a school girl going on and on about possible designs and designers.

"_Booh"_ A soft bark made us turn toward Brownie in relief. She was coming out of her anaesthesia. I immediately went to her and stroked her head.

"Are you alright, Brownie?" I asked staring at the dazed looking dog.

Her tiny tongue crept out once more licking me lightly on my cold hand. Her thoughts showed confusion, but she was relieved to see me. I was still very surprised at how Brownie didn't seem to be scared of us. There was no fear in her look. Just like the puppies didn't display any of the reactions normal dogs or other animals display towards us as their natural predators. Brownie lifted her head slowly and tried to frantically find her puppies. She was worried about them wondering how they were doing. She wasn't in much pain herself because of the painkillers Carlisle had given her.

"Bella, can you bring the puppies to Brownie. She's worried about them."

"Sure. Is she able to feed? Has the anaesthesia worn off now?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's best if we wait till tomorrow to let her feed them."

Brownie let out an exultant yelp when she saw the puppies and licked them furiously once we placed them next to her in her cot.

The tiny creatures managed to snuggle against her. They smelled the milk she must be producing but didn't go to feed. I suppose the antiseptic on Brownie made the milk smell funny.

"They drank a lot of milk. I think they are not hungry anymore." A pleased smile graced Bella's beautiful face as she watched the love Brownie showed her off-spring. I tried to read the tiny puppies minds to see whether they were hungry. The only thoughts I got were sleepy and warm. Guess that's all they are worried about right now.

"They are just sleepy and they love their mother's warmth." I was amazed at how simple their needs were compared to a human's or a vampire's. We must have also had such simple needs when we were first born. It was then that I saw the tears in Bella's eyes. I instantly understood what she was thinking about. Oh, God no!

"Bella love…are you all right?" I pulled her to me kissing her on the top of her head.

"Yes. Edward. Just so happy and sad at the same time," she sniffed.

"Why are you sad love?" I didn't want her to know of my suspicions, scared that I might mistakenly bring something up that she had not thought about.

"I really want to be a mother someday, Edward," she sighed.

"I know love. We'll do fertility treatment when you are ready," a slow smile spread across her rosy lips. I couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure, Edward?"

"I'm sure, love. I'm okay with it. We can use a sperm donor." There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I too wanted to be a father desperately. If we had the opportunity to do that before her change then I didn't see why we couldn't. The family was now very good at resisting human blood and I knew both Esme and Rose loved children. I decided to talk to Bella more about this once we had some free time together. I could tell that now was not the time because Bella's eyes looked very sleepy. I settled down on the large sofa downstairs with Bella, Brownie and the puppies. The little dog had looked frantic the moment I had left it to go to Bella. So I decided it's better to have everyone near me for now.

"Wohoo! We are back! Did you bring snacks, Eddie?" Shit Emmett was back.

"What's this? Eddie boy, why are you hugging food?" My touch seemed comfort her so I was now sitting on the sofa with Brownie on my lap. The two puppies were snuggled against her fast asleep. Bella was resting her head on my shoulder. Both Brownie and Bella woke up startled at the sound of Emmett's loud voice.

"Look what you did, Em. You woke Bella and Brownie. Now shut up or speak quietly before you wake the little puppies too," I admonished him.

"Sorry bro. I thought you were spending the night at Bella's. I just smelled food and decided to come and investigate." It took him a moment to realise that I'd called the dog by a name. He suddenly looked up at me.

"You named the food?"Brownie growled at Em, and he was taken aback.

"They are not food. We've just adopted Brownie and her off-spring. Meet Fluffy and Fudge." I pointed to the tiny bundles of fur.

"Nice to meet you Brownie, are your kids asleep?"To my surprise when Emmett reached out and poked Brownie's nose she simply sniffed and licked him. I had thought she'd bite him. Guess she wasn't scared of Emmett either. I chuckled shaking my head in amazement.

Emmett had also expected her to bite him and was now staring at his finger in astonishment.

"Holy shit! Brownie licked my hand man. Wow! Hey, can I hold her?" When he moved to take her, however, Brownie snuggled closer to me again and barked at Em. I read in her thoughts that she didn't want to be held by him. She was scared he would crush her. Guess she had some sense after all.

"Em, give her time to adjust to your size. She's scared that you'd crush her."

"How do you know what she's thinking? Wait…God! Can you read her mind as well? Tell me what she's thinking?" Emmett was fascinated beyond belief that I could read Brownie's mind. I thought he knew I could read the mind's of animals. I had assumed that everyone knew that. I'd only spoken about it with Carlisle and Alice. Guess the others didn't know as I had not mentioned it to them.

"Read whose mind?" Esme came bounding down the stairs followed by Rosalie. They had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper, so they were not here when we had brought Brownie in for surgery. I saw Jasper stepping cautiously into the room; he was scared he'd want to drink from them. He'd heard about the dogs from Alice who had texted him the details. He hadn't told the others intending to surprise them. He heaved a sigh of relief when he didn't feel thirsty around the dogs.

"Brownie's mind," I smiled while Bella giggled beside me when we saw Esme's jaw drop open when she took in the sight of us on the sofa.

"Oh, my God, Edward! What have we here?" She rushed over gently patting Brownie on the head. She didn't think twice about it the same as Brownie didn't think twice about licking her face when she lowered it to kiss the dog on the top of her head.

"Oh! She's got puppies! Are they newborn?"

"Yes, mom."

"Oh, how sweet. Who do they belong to?"

"They are Bella's. I agreed to adopt them as a wedding present." Esme stared at Bella with wide eyes and I heard Rosalie snort. I'd forgotten that she was there.

"Well, hopefully they remain her pets after her newborn year," Rosalie gave Bella a cynical look and Bella glared at her.

"Oh, sweetie, they are so cute! Where did you find them?"

"They were at the vet's. Brownie was having a difficult delivery. Carlisle and Edward saved her after operating on her." Bella proudly informed her. I saw a beaming Carlisle rush down the stairs. Esme gave him the special smile he loved. I saw Jasper standing at a distance even though, he was dying to touch Brownie. He felt no thirst only curiosity. He had had a pet dog and had missed him a lot over the years. I looked at Alice deciding to ask Jasper over to greet Brownie. The pixie gave me a happy smile. Her visions did not indicate any harm coming to Brownie from Jasper.

"Jasper, why don't you come and say hello to our newest family members?" He still hesitated. _"Are you sure, Edward?"_ He asked me though his thoughts. I saw the look of anticipation in Brownie's eyes. She was actually looking forward to smell Jasper.

"Brownie is looking forward to meeting you."

When he approached she even raised her head to lick his hand even before he could place it on her head as he had intended. Guess Brownie really liked Jasper.

"She…she likes me. She's not afraid," he was shaking his head in disbelief. Brownie looked adoringly at him.

"I think she adores you, Jasper. Doesn't she, Edward?"The pixie squealed and I nodded in agreement.

"Wow, amazing." And just like that we all got a warm fuzzy feeling in our chests. Through Jasper's gift we all experienced the love that my family was sharing in abundance with Brownie. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw how much she loved her gift. It was the perfect wedding gift for my beautiful fiancée. I couldn't resist kissing her passionately.

**A/N: So what do you think of Bella's Wedding Present from Edward? What do you think Edward would have given Bella as a wedding present?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this short outtake from my story 'Preparing for the wedding'. I'll continue with it as soon as I can. Please do review and let me know what you think of this outtake. It would really give me a little boost lol! Honestly, reviews do mean a lot to me and sometimes a comment made in a review ends up helping me write whole chapters! See you soon with a new update. Meanwhile please do check out my story 'A taste of innocence' which I'm currently writing. It's an original fic. **


End file.
